Farscape Epic RPG: Future Tense: Twilight's End
by Chant99
Summary: RPG based. 20 cycles after the events in BROKEN MIRROR, times have changed. Chiana has passed away & Berret returns to Earth to find his past. Until a new threat makes him return to the Territories. Chapters 12, 13, & 14 now up.
1. Foreword

THE FARSCAPE EPIC RPG UNIVERSE: NEW CHARACTERS & SETTING.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was written based on the characters from my Farscape RPG group. This was one of my first tries at fanfiction and thought that others might enjoy it so I thought I'd try posting it here to see what others thought. But first I need to explain a bit about our RPG so you can follow the extra characters.  
The name of the group is "Farscape Epic RPG" and it can be found on Yahoo groups for those who wish to look us up. The game is based in an alternate Farscape universe that diverges from the shows timeline somewhere after Talyn's birth but before the Chiana/D'argo relationship.  
The Berret character here is basically the same Shrike 457 character from the "Fallen Angel" series posted here at Fanfiction.net. Though the original meeting between Chiana and the Shrike took place in a different way in the game.  
The other new characters in this story are original player characters.  
  
Andar Murdough - is a Sebacean teacher from a forgotten and lost colony. Andar's people have lost so much knowledge over the cycles that space flight is considered science fiction. Andar is abducted by aliens who experiment on his brain trying to increase intelligence. The project works much better then they thought and Andar steals a shuttle and eventually finds his way to Moya. Andar becomes a sponge for any sort of knowledge and begins to go through Moya's data banks learning everything he can. He often sees machines or gadgets in his mind and will disappear for days into his workshop to build them.  
  
Malika Phatan - is a 125-year-old Delvian teenager. After spending a number of cycles as a Peacekeeper slave aboard a command carrier, she and her mother escape in a Prowler, but at the cost of the life of a young PK officer who fell in love and secretly married Malika. After a time of running and hiding, the pair run into a Syndicate Shrike and the meeting leaves young Malika with an intense hatred and distrust for the Enforcers when the assassin kills a client Malika took a job bodyguarding for, and almost kills her and her mother in the process. Sometime after that, Malika's mother is tragically killed, leaving the girl alone. She hears a story about an escaped Leviathan with a Delvian Pa'u aboard and sets out to find the living ship with the hopes of fulfilling her mother's dream of her becoming a Pa'u. She finds Moya and Zhaan (who is alive in our game) and the older Delvian agrees to take her in. However, now there is a Shrike aboard Moya as Chiana's companion and she is having a hard time controlling the tendencies for violence she developed during the hard life she lived on the run from the Peacekeepers. Through young, Malika is also a skilled healer and thanks to her parents, an educated student of exobiology. She sets up a small lab on one of Moya's lower tiers, mostly to hide out from having to be around Berret ... and possibly Andar. Both Andar and Malika feel an attraction to each other, but the Delvian isn't sure she wants to open her heart to another after what happened to her Peacekeeper husband.   
  
Sean Crichton - 70 years after the disappearance of astronaut John Crichton, his descendant Sean uses John and DK's research to construct the Wander module. In an attempt to prove that his ancestor's theories were sound, Sean repeats the slingshot effect and is also thrown halfway across the universe only with a slightly different result. The Wander module is somehow draw backward in time to the Farscape module's location and is expelled from a wormhole near Moya. Sean finds himself stun to be surrounded by a group of aliens and suddenly faced with a family legend. (At the time of this story, Sean has used a wormhole to return to Earth, carrying advanced technology with him in an attempt to get his homeworld ready for the threats that face them. Using a device built by Andar, Sean was also shot forward to his own time, though no one has any way of knowing if the younger Crichton has made it safely.)  
  
ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS: Created by Chant99 for this series.  
  
Andrea (Sun Crichton): Age 27, oldest daughter of Aeryn Sun and John Crichton. Working now with Rygel and the alliance to form pacts with other races in the Territories, Andrea also has a secret she's keeping from her parents.   
  
Missy (Melissa Sun Crichton): Age 25, youngest daughter of Aeryn Sun and John Crichton. Wife of Jalen and mother of Terralyn  
  
Jalen ('Len ): Age 27, son of Chiana and Jared Berret. Husband of Missy Sun Crichton and father of Terralyn  
  
Chulee ('Lee): Age 25, daughter of Chiana and Jared Berret.  
  
Terralyn: Age 4, daughter of Missy Sun Crichton and Jalen. Granddaughter of John Crichton, Aeryn Sun, Chiana, and Jared Berret.  
  
Joban Rickler: First Sergeant of the 1st Elite Hynerian Guard at Rygel's Palace on Hyneria. Father of Tamilla and Nella. A large Sebacean man and farmer from a colony back-world that was overrun by the Scarrans. After his wife was killed, Joban took his daughters and escaped, becoming a refugee until finding his way to Hyneria and a position in the Hynerian Royal Guard. During his tour of duty at the palace, Joban meets Shrike Berret and his family (in "Future Tense"), during a raid on the crewmate's apartments by the Nebari to recover Chiana, the ex-farmer helps fight off the attackers to save the crew and is wounded. Sometime in the cycles afterward, Joban retires and occasionally travels aboard Moya with his new friends, helping with their cargo hauling business.  
  
Tamilla: Oldest daughter of Joban Rickler and maid at Rygel's Palace. Later becomes mate to D'Argo's son, Jothee.  
  
Nella: Youngest daughter of Joban Ricker. A nurse on Hyneria.  
  
Zhara (Mihyta Zhara): Young Delvian acolyte of Zhaan's and a friend of Chulee's. Barely out of her teens for a Delvian at 120 cycles old, Zhara has yet to take her vows for the first level of the Delvian Seek. A pretty girl of good humor and a loyal friend to Chulee and the rest of the crew, she also carries a torch for Berret who's been alone now for over five cycles after Chiana's death. Besides pressure from Chulee to consider the young Delvian for a companion, Zhaan and Malika also try their best to interest the Shrike in their friend and student.  
  
Marai: The master assassin once known as Val'Cirrus (In "The Grandmaster") The reptilian female has now been healed and rehabilitate by the Shrike Grandmaster Shenna and is a full Master Shrike in the Mek-Klor-TaZ Shrike clan and Shenna's Right-hand. Marai deeply regrets her Syndicate past and is instrumental in bringing Berret into the fold of the clan. Despite their past almost deadly encounter, both Marai and Berret become allies.  
  
Warna Druz: An 18 cycle old Sebacean girl and Shrike apprentice to Marai in the Mek-Klor-TaZ clan. She travels to Earth with her teacher in search of Berret and later accompanies him on a mission. Warna is fiercely loyal to Marai, especially after both her parents have died and Marai and the Clan raised her. Warna is also a very skilled pilot.  
  
Mytell: Assistant to Nerri, former rebel leader and now Proconsul of the "Nebari Free States" on Nebari Secondus, and Chiana's brother. Mytell is also Chulee's suitor. After seeking permission to court his superior's niece and passing uncle Ka'D'Argo's severe scrutiny, Mytell is even more daunted to finally met his beloved's father upon his return to the Territories.  
  
Lerris: Once Nebari Ambassador to Hyneria (in "Future Tense") Lerris has moved up to become Chancellor of Nebari Prime. Lerris and his henchman, Hyril, were responsible for the attack on the crewmate's quarters 20 cycles ago and the near fatal injuring of Chiana and Berret's son, Jalen. Berret viciously killed Hyril in an act of vengeance, but reluctantly left Lerris alive at Rygel's urging. Even after 20 cycles, Berret's hatred for Nebari outside of his family still burns, especially when it comes to Lerris.   
  
Lyric: A 10-cycle-old Nebari orphan that Berret discovers on a New Syndicate outpost during a raid. Berret adopts the young girl into his family (both close and extended, meaning Moya's crew and the Shrike clan) A situation which creates more tension between Berret and Lerris, after the Chancellor attempts to take custody of the Nebari waif.  
  
Chiana, Clone of: Using stolen DNA, the New Syndicate creates a clone of a teenage Chiana in an attempt to obliterate Berret before he can fulfill Shenna's wish for him to become the next Grandmaster of the Territories most powerful Shrike clan. The threat of a rogue Enforcer that once destroyed an old Syndicate High House is too great for the new organization to risk, so the clone is constructed. Born with the memories of a rebellious teen Chiana, the Syndicate makes her believe that Berret is responsible for the original Chiana's death and trains her to become a Shrike Enforcer who's sole purpose is to track Berret down and kill him.   
  
Val'Cirris: see "Marai".  
  
Arckatius: The Scarran leader of the Black Syndicate House that enslaved Berret and made him a Shrike Enforcer / Assassin. Arckatius is a distant cousin of Scorpius' and is slightly demented for a Scarran, believing himself to be a "King". In "The Grandmaster", Arckatius sends his Master Shrike, Val'Cirrus after Berret to kill him and bring back his control collar - which contains information about several operations that Berret took part in for the Black Syndicate. Berret had vowed to kill the Scarran Syndicate leader in repayment for his enslavement and the life he feels that Arckatius has destroyed. Driven by the haunting nightmares of the lives he was forced to take as a Syndicate Enforcer, Berret felt that killing Arckatius would go some way in atoning for his "sins." He also held the Scarran responsible for what he thought at the time as his inability to love Chiana... and that the Nebari girl could never love him in return because of the things he has done in his Syndicate past. Arckatius met his end somewhere in the events that take place in the story "I, Assassin."   
  
Grandmaster Zear Shenna: The leader of the mysterious Shrike Clan of Assassin Warriors of legend. A Delvian man over 1600 cycles old, Shenna sometimes appeared when Berret or the crew found themselves needing help. For some reason Shenna has a mysterious interest in Berret and is somehow able to keep track of him and the crew no matter where they traveled in the Territories. The crew isn't sure what his agenda is, but so far he seems to genuinely have the group's best interest in heart.  
Grandmaster Shenna revealed some of the true history of the Shrike Clans to Berret and Chiana in "The Grandmaster," where they learned that the Syndicate 'borrowed' the term 'Shrikes' for their assassin Enforcers... playing off the old legends of the ancient warrior / assassin / soldiers to increase the fearsome reputation of their killers.  
  
Magda: One of the Scarran leaders of the New Syndicate. May have been responsible for creating and training the Enforcer Chiana clone.  
  
Kessca: a young Skykarian female Shrike and friend of Warna. Member of a Shrike clan strike team.  
  
Ardenin Reese: Sebacean First Shrike (unit leader) of a clan strike team.  
  
Tamos Hunter: young Sebacean male Shrike. Youngest member of a clan strike team.  
  
Tonk: Simterrian Shrike member of a clan strike team. Simterrians are large apelike beings that resemble a Wookie on steroids. Easily twice the mass of a Luxan, the Simterrians usually serve as the heavy weapons unit of a strike team. Their battle armor often includes shoulder-mounted weapons such as missile pods or light pulse cannon.  
  
Hark: Simterrian Shrike member of a clan strike team. Like all Simterrians, Hark rarely speaks unless he has something important to say, and when he or Tonk do speak, it's wise to listen to what they have to say. Fiercely loyal and courageous, there are few better fighters to have on your side.   
  
Mek-Klor-TaZ Clan: The true name for the Shrike sec that Grandmaster Shenna leads. This branch of Shrikes has served the Hynerian throne and Rygel's family for many generations. A pact of secrecy, support, and service as existed between the two organizations and is so strong that it is one of the few things Rygel would never think of betraying. The Dominar never reveals his knowledge all the long cycles aboard Moya to Berret, though he keeps an eye on the ex-Enforcer at Shenna's request.  
  
NICKNAMES: The nicknames of 'Len & 'Lee for Chiana and Berret's children, stem from a Nebari custom I invented for the story where close friends and family members used a shortened version of a person's name as a sign of a close or intimate relationship. Thus Jalen and Chulee are sometimes referred to as 'Len and 'Lee by their parents and other members of the crew. Chiana sometimes calls Berret - 'Ret, while Chiana is called 'Ana by her brother when they met. Nerri's name is not shortened in the story but would probably be something like 'Ri if it was. The ( ' ) is suppose to indicate a slight Nebari accent on the name. I leave that up to the read to imagine exactly how that would sound to them.  
  
THE "FUTURE TENSE" CHRONICLE:  
  
The Events from "Future Tense":  
This story takes place approximately 11 cycles after the show's timeframe and my RPG game. At this time it has been already discovered that Berret is a human that had been abducted by alien slavers and sold to the Scarran Black Syndicate as a slave. Being a human is what had allowed Berret to survive the implantation of the experimental microbes that normally killed the average Sebacean. The microbes alter Berret's physiology to the point where he can no longer be considered an Earth human and in the beginning he feels no connection to John or Sean as being a member of the same species. Unlike the two Crichtons, he has no desire to return to Earth, as he would no longer fit in even if he could remember all of his past on his homeworld. Sometime during his time aboard Moya, Zhaan (who is alive, as well as Crais and Talyn in this universe.) helps him retrieve some memories from his past, one of which is his first name - Jared.  
At John insistence that humans generally have two names, Berret adopts the name Jared Berret. While John sometimes refers to Berret as J.B., Chiana on the other hand often ignores or refuses to use the name Jared in the beginning. As she starts to realize she had feelings for the ex-assassin beyond their relationship as friends and crewmates, she finds she's strangely reluctant to acknowledge anything that was part of Berret's life before their meeting and sticks to the name Berret which she had given him. As time goes on and the pair go through various trials and adventures and are Bonded (Nebari version of marriage) the reluctance fades and she's comfortable using his first name, only falling back on the name Berret in times of severe stress or trouble.  
  
The Events in "Future Tense: Broken Mirror":  
The story picks up approximately a quarter cycle after the events in "Future Tense". The crew has decided to pick up their cargo hauling business when Jalen has recovered enough from his injuries despite the growing war between the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans. On a supply run, an accident resulting from the use of a new Scarran weapon transports Zhaan and Berret into an alternate reality - and eleven cycles into the past.  
Needless to say, the reality they end up in is the one from the show. This was written during the Chiana / D'argo relationship but before the arrival of Jothee or the death of Zhaan. This story is still ongoing and is nowhere near finished yet. It may take some time to do so as I have several other stories also in the works - so please be patient with me.  
  
The Events in "Future Tense: Twilight's End":  
Twenty cycles have passed since the events in "Broken Mirror." Chiana has passed away due to a strange illness, leaving her children, Berret, and the rest of the crew to go on without her. Berret has discovered that the microbes the Syndicate infected him with are not allowing him to age normally, well into his sixties, Berret still appears to be a man in his mid 30's. Growing no closer to old age and a time of rest, and feeling the loss of his beloved Bond-mate, Berret decided to leave Moya and return to Earth to explore his past. Time passes for Berret until Rygel and Shenna sent a plea for him to return to the Territories to help them face a growing menace that threatens them all. Berret returns to take part in one final conflict for control of the Territories - and the everlasting safety of his family and friends.  
This story is also on-going and already has well over a 100 pages written and it's maybe half done. Unfortunately I jump around quite a bit when I write so this story is in sections that need more parts written yet to join them together.  
As always, I have several storylines going, and go back and forth to keep from getting bored and the story from getting too stale. So it may sit for a while, while I give it a rest and work on something else. I feel its better for the story in the long run instead of forcing ideas to come just to finish it up. This story is meant to be the end of the adventure, and maybe the beginning of something else. After all, even Captain Kirk died in the end so that the story and the adventure could live on elsewhere. But then again... does anyone really die in Sci-fi?  
  
Thanks for bearing with me through this long explanation. I truly hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Chant99 


	2. Chapter 1

Berret stared out at the vast void of space. The arn was late into the customary sleep cycle and the only sounds that filled the great Leviathan at present were Moya's natural background noise. The ex-assassin found the minute humming and pulsing of the living ship comforting and familiar after all the cycles that have gone by. The Command Tier's lighting was subdued enough that he could see a ghost of himself watching back from the view screen's reflective surface. The Shrike knew that he was at least sixty cycles old if not more by now, but he had remained relatively unchanged since the day he first set an armor swathed boot onto Moya's decks over thirty cycles before. The only noticeable change being the goatee he now sported, a vice he allowed himself now that no one would ever caress him cheek against cheek again. Berret turned his attention from his relatively ageless face back to the passing star field. It appeared that the microbes were going to keep him alive well past his species' normal cycles and he considered now how that had become less of a blessing and more of a curse as the long cycles wore on.  
A light footstep from behind told him of company in the command chamber and it was followed by a sleepy melodic voice asking, "Dad? What are you doing up?"  
He didn't have to turn to look at his daughter, as she was visible in the screen's reflection the same as he was, but he did anyway and gave her a small warm smile of affection. Chulee stood behind him, a grown woman and no longer a little girl, though Berret still sometimes caught a fleeting glimpse of the petite child still clutching her Nebari doll just out of the corner of his eye if he held his head just right.   
"I couldn't sleep, love," he said as she moved to join him at the view screen to gaze out at the passing stars. "It seems the older I get the less sleep I need now-a-days. Why are you up so late?" he asked in return.  
"I woke up for a drink of water and Pilot told me you were up here," she explained.  
"So now you have Pilot spying on me?" Berret asked with a raised eyebrow but also with a slight amusement in his tone. He knew that his daughter still had Pilot wrapped around her finger as much today as when she was a young child.  
"I worry about you is all," Chulee told him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Berret put an arm around his daughter's slim waist and gave her a reassuring hug. The young woman had grown up to be half a head taller then her mother had been, but only her brother had reached close to their father's height. The pair watched the dancing stars in silence for a few microns together. Even at over 25 cycles old, Chulee still felt warm and secure with her father's arm around her just as she had when she were small, though of late she'd felt the pressing need to look after the man more, which is why she asked Pilot to keep an eye on him for her. He and her mother had cared for her and her brother for so long that now she thought it was time she took care of him, not that her father had become old and fragile, but the man seem to be withdrawn and keeping more to himself recently. She had always thought of her father as being as enduring as granite, but it seems time had a way of wearing the man down as surely as wind and water would wear at the stone she use to compare him too.  
  
"Its almost the anniversary of Mom's passing. Is that what's keeping you up?" she finally asked.  
Berret didn't say anything for a few microts. "Maybe..." he said, and then changed it to, "Probably."  
"I've been thinking about it too," said Chulee. "I miss her a lot."   
"So do I, sweetheart," Berret said as he kissed the snow-white hair on top of her head.  
The fifth anniversary of Chiana's death was fast approaching. The Nebari woman had contracted a virus on a new planet they had stopped at to trade with for the first time that had slowly weakened her. No matter what Zhaan, Malika, and Andar tried, they could find nothing that would help her. Even the vast resources of Rygel's medical centers could not find a cure for what had infected the small Nebari woman. Chiana had died peacefully surround by her entire extended family in their bedroom aboard Moya while in orbit over Hyneria. Rygel had insisted that she be entombed in the Imperial Cemetery on Hyneria and Berret and the children had agreed. His little Nebari thief had found her final resting place along side Kings, Queens, and Dominars. Somehow Berret knew Chiana would find the greatest of ironic humor in the situation.  
  
"You know she wouldn't want you to remain alone after she was gone," said Chulee. Berret allowed himself the smallest of smiles. This was a conversation they've had many times over the last half cycle.  
"I'm fine, Chulee," he told her as he always did.  
"You're lonely," she replied.  
"I am alone, not lonely. There is a difference, " said her father. "And when you think of it. I'm really not alone either. I have a busybody daughter who enjoys being a pain in my eema," he finished teasingly.  
"I'm serious, Dad!" she protested.  
"So am I, you really are a pain in the eema," he kept up.  
Chulee smiled despite herself, "I don't know how Mom put up with you."  
"Neither do I," he admitted, and then became serious, as it was obvious that his offspring wasn't going to let the matter drop. "Your mother was my soul. As long as I draw breath she will always be with me," he told her.  
"I know, Dad," said Chulee. " But still there are other's who can keep you company. Several of the maids at the palace have asked..."  
"Oh that is enough," laughed Berret. "Now don't you go playing match maker too. Zhaan's been giving me enough troubles with that acolyte of hers that she wants me to get to know better. The girl is barely a hundred and twenty cycles old, that's still almost a child for a Delvian.  
"She just wants you to be happy like I do," Chulee insisted. "Besides Zhara is a sweet girl." She then added lightheartedly, "And she still has all her hair yet."  
"Well, that's a plus... until she reaches the first level of the Delvian Seek that is," he responded.  
"Look, Dad," she said getting serious again, "Uncle John says that humans aren't meant to spend most of their lives alone. Jalen and I just want you to be healthy and happy. We want you around for a long time yet and so does your granddaughter. You need companionship."  
Berret was touched by his daughter's concern, but it still didn't make it any easier to try and make her understand his feelings on the subject.   
"Chulee, you know I'm really not human anymore. Look at the difference between your Uncle John and me. We are roughly the same age but he looks it and I do not," he explained. "Things that are natural for him, are no longer for me."  
"Which brings up my next point. Nobody knows for sure how long you will live for. Your life span could be longer than a Sebacean's... possibly longer then a Delvian's even," she debated.  
"In that case, I'll shave my head and become a Delvian Monk, maybe by then what's-her-name will be grown up," Berret said offhandedly.  
Chulee rolled her eyes, "Dad, this isn't funny. You might be going to outlive Jalen and me. I need to know that you'll be all right if that happens. I need to know you won't always be alone."  
Berret could see that the thought so deeply concerned his daughter that the young woman was close to tears.  
The Shrike caressed his offspring's cheek to calm her. "Thank you, love. But I'm still your father, and you, are still my little girl. It's not your place to worry about such things, that's my job."   
He took both of her small hands in his as he spoke to her and placed one of her palms over his heart.  
"Your mother still lives here. She still keeps me warm and talks to me. She'll let me know when the time is right to move on. She always has. Please believe me when I say I'm very content until then."  
Chulee let out a sniffle as a tear began to roll down her cheek. She nodded her head and then tilted it down until it was lying on his chest. Berret wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her tight. Chulee's thin strong arms went around her father waist as he rubbed her back to quiet her, just as he'd done when she was smaller. He thought they'd reached the end of the conversation for the moment when Chulee mumbled something against his chest that he couldn't hear.  
"What was that, sweetheart?" he asked.  
Chulee turned her head to one side so she could speak more clearly.  
"Zhara... I said her name is Zhara."  
Berret chuckled as he gave her a squeeze.  
"You are your mother's daughter... stubborn as a Hynerian mule," he told her.  
  
Chulee spent a few more microns with her father then returned to her rooms. Berret thought about doing the same but decided he wasn't ready to face his empty apartment bedroom just yet so he remained where he was. The holo-comm on the bulkhead beside him flickered to life and Pilot appeared.  
"Are you still spying on me, you old pirate?" asked Berret good naturally.  
"I hope you're not upset with me, Jared. But your daughter and son have been greatly concerned about you. We all have," explained Pilot.  
"Why's that?" he asked.  
"You spend most of your time alone now... even more so now then when Chiana died. You sleep or eat very little. You..."  
Berret cut Pilot off before he can go on any further. "Okay, I get your point," he conceded.  
"We only want to help you," replied Pilot.  
"I don't think this is something that can be helped, old friend. Its just the way things are," Berret said thoughtfully.  
"I don't understand?" Pilot replied in mild bafflement.  
Berret paused a few microts to better arrange his thoughts before answering.  
"I think there comes a time when everything has to come to an end. You've done all you were suppose to do and that's all there is. You noticed John slowing down as he became older. Humans were meant to live only for so long and toward the end, they start looking forward to the time when they can finally rest. Whether I like it or not, I have that basic human need to rest after a long life. I'm getting tired but no closer to that time when it all ends."  
Pilot looked at Berret with a stunned look on his face, his huge eyes blinking.  
"You are saying... that you want to die?"  
Berret's head snapped around as Pilot's comment brought him out of his thoughts. He considered the statement for several microts.  
"Yes, I suppose I am. But seeing the microbes are not about to let that happen... the point is moot."  
"There are still many things left to do, places to see," put in Pilot. "There is no logical reason to wish for death with so much left to experience."  
Berret smiled at the hologram, "For you and Moya perhaps, my friend. It's like Chulee fears... a man should not outlive his children or possibly his grandchildren. There's something un-natural about that."  
Berret's voice became almost a whisper but Pilot was still able to here him say, "A man shouldn't outlive his love by so long either. Goddess, Pixie... I miss you so."  
"We all miss her, Jared. And we all still grieve with you for her," said Pilot.  
Berret had forgotten that Pilot could hear the smallest sound anywhere aboard Moya.  
"I'm sorry, Pilot. I know you all do," he said turning back to look at the stars.  
  
The next morning Berret strolled into the Center Chamber mess to be ecstatically greeted by his young granddaughter.  
"Pappa!" cried the four cycle old little girl as she ran up to hug him good morning.  
"Good morning, Terralyn, " said Berret cheerily as he scooped the child up in his arms.  
"I don't know why she's always so much happier to see you, then me?" joked John from across the table.  
"Maybe because I don't act old and grouchy like you do first thing in the morning?" offered Berret.  
Crichton chuckled good heartedly at the jab, "I never was much good first thing without my coffee, and this crap certainly doesn't even come close to a good cup of java."  
Berret took a seat and set the little girl down on one knee. She babbled happily at the table with her two grandfathers. Terralyn was the daughter of Berret's son, Jalen, and John and Aeryn's youngest daughter, Missy. Which made the child a strange mix of half human, one-quarter Sebacean, and one-quarter Nebari. The girl had Nebari dark eyes and skin that had a slightly gray tint. Her hair was a wavy brown that nobody was sure if it came from John's side or Berret's side, though both men enjoyed having mock arguments over the subject. While the little girl was a joy in Berret's life, it made him very sad to remember that Chiana had not lived long enough to see their grandchild. Pushing the thought aside Berret noticed the lack of other crewmembers in the mess. The chamber should have been a hive of activity at that time of the morning shift.  
"Where is everyone?" he asked Crichton.  
John took a drink from his mug and then said, "You know how it is. Everyone's busy and has their work to do."  
"I see," said Berret, though he still found it odd. "Have you heard from Andrea lately?"  
John nodded his head that was now covered with thick silver hair, "Yup. Old Rygel has been keeping her busy back home. It seems Sparky's making pacts left and right with any space-faring race he can find. Andrea's been negotiating treaties so fast she sometimes can't remember which planet she's on."  
Berret took a drink from his cup and scowled at the luke-warm liquid inside. Setting the cup back onto the table he said, "It sounds like Rygel has almost everything wrapped up."  
"Yup," said John. "There not much left to do but round up the stragglers from the PK's and Scarrans. They pretty much obliterated each other."  
"Just as Rygel had foreseen," Berret said and then chuckled. "I'm not sure the entire Territories are ready to be under Hynerian rule."  
"Better then the alternative," said Crichton. "Besides, the Territories will be under Alliance rule, not just Buckwheat's stubby little fingers alone."   
Berret nodded his agreement and then began to consider either reheating his drink or getting himself a new cup from a fresh pot.  
He was just about to get up from his seat to do one of the two when he became aware that John had something else on his mind, he didn't have long to wait before his friend decided to let him know what it was.  
"Mmmm... J.B., I sorta fibbed about the others being busy this morning. The truth is they wanted me to talk with you alone."  
Berret shifted his eyes to their granddaughter before asking, "About what?"  
Crichton took the hint and learned over to the child. "Say pumpkin, why don't you be a good girl and go find your mother for me. Me and your Pappa have to talk boring grown-up stuff," he finished with a wink.  
The little girl winked back at him and said, "Okay, Grandpa."   
Sliding off Berret's lap she scampered out of the mess followed by a DRD that was hot on her trail. Berret watched his granddaughter leave pursued by her Pilot assigned guardian.  
"I think Pilot is more protective of her then he was of her parents when they were growing up," commented the Shrike idly.  
"I think you're right," said John and then he came to the point. "Listen, Jared. The others are concerned about you... hell, so am I. "  
"I see," was all Berret replied to his statement.  
"I know... we should mind our own business, but you've become so withdrawn lately its like you're a ghost."  
"I had this conversation with Chulee last night," he answered.   
"Yeah, and Aeryn and I have had it with Missy and Jalen several times over the weekens. The kids are just worried. With Pip gone, you're the only one left for 'Len and 'Lee. No matter how old they get, children still want their parents around for as long as possible. We've all noticed a change and everyone thinking it's a human thing, elected me to be the one to find out what's up with you. So if you want to talk about what's bothering you... if it's Chiana's death or anything else, I'm here for you."  
Crichton didn't think the other man was going to respond and he had the feeling that if he did say anything; Berret was going to tell him to mind his own bee's wax. To his surprise the ex-assassin said,  
"Have you ever felt that you don't belong anymore?"  
"Well yeah, everyone gets that feeling sometimes. It's a normal human feeling..." started John.  
"No, I mean... as if you've served your purpose and now life has no further use for you," explained Berret.  
"I'm not sure I get exactly what you mean?"  
Berret rethought his comment and putting it another way said, "We are born, we grow up, accomplish certain tasks, raise children, grow old and die. Life is a circle that renews itself with each pass and generation. I feel as if I have done whatever I have been born to do, but I'm a long way from dying. Life is trying to push me out of its circle to make way for the new and its not able to."  
Crichton was reluctant to interrupt the man as he unburdened himself. Berret abruptly looked up at John and the man could tell the Shrike was about to reveal he had come to some sort of a decision.  
"John... I'm leaving Moya."  
"You mean like on a vacation or something, right? I can see where you might want..." Crichton began to say.  
"No, I mean probably forever," Berret said.  
Crichton looked stunned. "You can't be serious. What about the kids?" he asked.  
Berret held up a hand asking to be heard out first before the other man jumped to conclusions.  
"The children are old enough now that they don't need me. Jalen and Missy have started their own family, but it's mostly for Chulee's sake that I think I have to go. Ever since Chiana died, she has put her life on hold to watch over me... as if she thinks she has to take her mother's place to hold the family together. I have watched too many opportunities for happiness pass her by. I just can't make her realize that the difference was that Chiana and I had each other for support, now she needs to find the same thing for herself. The girl is stubborn like her mother and as long as I remain she won't live her life as she should."  
Despite himself, John understood. If it had been one of his children stagnating on his account he might have reached the same conclusion and decision. Still it was hard; the Shrike had become closer than a brother to him.  
"The others are not going to like this. We've been together a long time," he said  
"I know... and it's been a wonderful adventure, " said the ex-assassin. "I've been with the group since the day Chiana found me in that alley over thirty cycles ago. Maybe it's time to go see what else is out there on my own."  
John thought a moment and said, "If you leave... I'll probably never see you again."  
Knowing that his friend had only another twenty or so cycles at most left in his natural life span, the Shrike nodded.  
"I think that will be so."  
"When will you go? We still have to tell the others, and the kids are going to take it hard."  
"I'll leave with the Wraith in a few solar days as soon as everything is settled," answered Berret.  
"Have you given a thought as to where you're going to go?" asked Crichton.  
Berret had given the thought much consideration over the last several weekens.  
"Yes... Earth." 


	3. Chapter 2

"Earth!" shouted Chulee incredulity. "You told us you hated that dren-hole the first time you were there with Uncle John."  
"Chulee, watch your language, please," said Berret.  
"Uh-ah, that's never worked with Mom and it's not gonna work with me, Dad. Stop trying to change the subject," replied his daughter mulishly.  
"I am not changing the subject, I'm simply asking you not to curse," said the Shrike.  
"You can't seriously be thinking of leaving us, of leaving Moya," Chulee said.  
"Dad, think about it for awhile. You're probably just feeling depressed because it's close to the time when Mom passed away. We're all feeling down now," put in Jalen urgently.  
Berret looked at his offspring, wishing he could make them understand exactly how he was feeling.  
"I miss your mother very much but that's not the only reason I feel I have to go. The two of you are grown up now and its time I explored where I come from... to meet my true past face to face so to speak."  
"There is nothing we can say or do to make you change your mind?" asked Jalen.  
"I need to do this, 'Len. It's been a long time in coming," his father replied.  
"Well, if that's the case... I'm going with you," Chulee announced obstinately.  
"I'm afraid that you can't, 'Lee. There is no room for a Nebari on Earth and being alien you know what will happen if they get a hold of you there," Berret said caressing the grayish skin of his daughter's cheek.  
"I don't care," said the girl beginning to get misty eyed but still trying to hold her ground. "I'm half human too!" she insisted.  
"But I do," replied her father, "...and the other humans aren't going to see that part of you."  
  
After the conversation with his children and spending nearly two arns in debate, Berret returned to his apartment to continue going through his possessions trying to decide what to take and what to leave with his children. He was suddenly aware when a large shadow darkened the doorway to his bedroom.  
"So you're really going to do this?" rumbled D'argo gruff voice.  
Berret had stopped his sorting and packing as the Luxan barged the rest of his unannounced way into the room.   
"Yes, D'argo. I'm leaving Moya to explore my past on Earth."  
"Everyone you might have known there is probably dead by now. There is no rational reason to return there," reasoned the big warrior.  
"I'm not going for the purpose of trying to find relatives. I'm going to learn more about where I come from," Berret replied. "All those cycles John tried to teach me about Earth and I refused to listen. The time we were there, I wouldn't allow myself the chance to get to know the place. All those times I denied being human on any level... I was just fooling myself. Time has shown me that I can't escape what I once was."  
"There is nothing there for you, you belong here... with your family," said D'argo.  
Berret knew he wasn't only referring to Chulee and Jalen's family; the Luxan was counting everyone including Rygel, Pilot, and Moya.  
"D'argo, you all have been the only family I have even known and more to me. You all have been my friends, brothers, sisters, and my greatest teachers... but Chiana was my heart and soul. Without her, I never would have survived and had been able to learn what you all have taught me. Now that's she gone I have to survive on my own for a while. If I stay here that spirit she worked so hard to give me will whither and die, and my children will place their lives on hold for my account. Chiana never would have stood for that, she was always one to live life to the fullest and she would want... no, demand, the same for her offspring."   
D'argo paused and considered his words, then uttered a low curse as he turned his gaze down to the floor.   
"First Sean... and now you. That damned planet has claimed another of my brothers." The Luxan turned his dark eyes back on his friend. "But I understand," he said with nod of his head a moment later. "I don't like it... but I understand." He turned and left Berret to his packing.  
  
The Den's access point opened and Berret walked in and up the gangway to Pilot's station. He glanced for what would be the last time down into the depths of Moya a half Earth kilometer below him, marveling one final time at Moya's immense size. Pilot regarded him as he approached.  
"We will be arriving in the Leviticus system within two arns, Jared," he told the Shrike. "We will be rendezvousing with the RHN Battleship "Dominar's Light" which is already on station in the system. Her captain commed us and reports that they have all the necessary up-grades for the Wraith and that installation will only take two arns at most once the Wraith is transferred to the Light's maintenance bay."  
"Thank you, Pilot," Berret answered, then went on hesitatingly, "I've come to say good-bye to you and Moya."  
"I had thought that might also be the reason for your visit to the Den," said Pilot solemnly.  
"You know I couldn't leave without seeing you," Berret told him.  
"Moya and I hoped you wouldn't forget."  
"Never," said Berret. "You both have been my home and my family. My children were born here and I learned to laugh and cry here. I will never forget either of you." Berret caught one of Pilot's large clawed hands and held it as he detected the sadness in Pilot's large expressive eyes.   
"Moya and I do not want you to leave us."  
Berret gave him a small smile. "The journey has to end sometime, my friends. Nothing can last forever."  
Pilot nodded his huge hooded head. "One can only wish it," he said. "Moya and I will pray to her creators for your happiness and the hope you find peace."  
"And I will pray for the same for both of you, Brother. My love to Moya and to you." Berret released Pilot's claw and turned to leave.  
"Is there any final requests that Moya or I can fulfill for you before you leave?" Pilot asked.   
Berret turned back to face him again. "Watch over my babies and take care of the rest of our family... just as you both always have."  
"Always," said Pilot as the door closed behind Berret.  
  
Pilot used Moya's docking web to transfer the Wraith to one of the immense Hynerian Battleship's maintenance bays while Berret continued to make his rounds bidding his friends and crewmates good-bye.  
Some conversations went better than others, but regardless, a heavy weight of sadness settled over the group. Finally the call came from the Dominar's Light that the upgrades to Berret's craft had been completed. The Leviathan's inhabitants met before a Transport Pod in the landing bay one last time.  
Outside the living ship and the warship, the wormhole waited in whirring blue splendor.  
Chulee rushed tearfully into her father's arms as they gathered and Berret embraced his daughter for what would probably be the final time he thought to himself.  
"Take me with you," she pleaded one last time.  
"I can't, love," Berret said becoming cloudy eyed himself, "Your life is here and now you have to live it for yourself."   
Chulee looked up at him with tear blurred dark eyes, "I don't want you to go."  
Berret's resolve almost weakened at that moment, but he knew if he stayed Chulee would spend the rest of her life looking after him. He gently gripped the sides of his daughter's tear streaked face with the palms of both hands holding her gaze steady with his.  
"The last thing I want is to leave you and your brother but I have to do this... I need to do this. If I stay here I will waste away and my spirit will die. Your mother would understand and I think it's her soul that's pushing me in this direction. She wouldn't do that if the two of you weren't strong enough to stand on your own," he said.  
Chulee did her best to dry her eyes on the back of her tunic sleeve and stand straight again. Sniffing back further tears, she reached back and produced a package from a nearby worktable.  
"... I...umm, I brought you something in case I couldn't talk you out of leaving this last time."  
She handed her father the hastily wrapped object with shaky hands. Berret accepted the gift and unwrapped the paper around it to find the package contained Chulee's Nebari doll... the one that she'd had since the day of her birth... the one made in her mother's, Chiana's, image.  
Berret at first didn't understand what the gift meant until his daughter said,  
"Someone to watch over you."  
Berret 's hands began to shake themselves as the full implication of the gift hit him. He reached out and drew his daughter to him in one last hug. He kissed her still wet cheek and told her, "I love you."  
"I know you do Dad, I know you do...I love you too."  
  
Berret stepped off the Transport Pod's gangway carrying his last bag of possessions onto the Battleship's hanger deck. Zhaan and Crichton, having accompanied him on this final leg of his departure, stepped down behind him. John looked around the huge ship with a feeling of deja vu. It was on this same battleship stationed in front of this same wormhole in the Leviticus system that he and the others had said goodbye to Sean so many cycles ago. The only difference in that instead of the Wraith sitting on the hanger deck, the Wander had been in its place. The module fitted with the Temporal Wave Guide device that Andar and his group of techs on Hynerian had constructed to hurl the human and his ship thirty cycles into the future as it slingshot out of the wormhole at the other end. With John's relative rode the only hope that the human race might be ready in time for what awaited them out here, and possibly the only means of protecting themselves from the allusive race of slavers that had taken Berret from their home in the first place. Sean had carried back to Earth advanced technology, which he would slowly introduce according to Rygel's plan. Sometime in the future the Hynerian would send an ambassador to Earth with an offer to join the alliance.  
Rygel floated up to met the trio as they walked across the massive bay, dodging techs as they went about their jobs. Berret was slightly surprised to see the Hynerian ruler, but figured that Rygel had probably arrived unannounced aboard the Light by way of his private cruiser sometime before Moya made it in system.  
"The Wraith has been overhauled and refitted for your trip. The stealth system also now has the newest up-grades," Rygel said without having to be asked. "Nothing will be able to touch it."  
"Thank you, Rygel, "Berret said, giving him a genuine warm smile. He was going to miss the Hynerian.  
The Dominar paused and fidgeted for a microt. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked.  
Berret nodded. "I'm sure, Rygel," the Shrike told him. Rygel's straightened in his Thronesled.  
"You know," he started, "over the cycles... you've been spiteful, ungrateful, threatening, certainly disrespectful of my position as Dominar, bullying, uncooperative, pigheaded, a major pain in the eema, and nothing but trouble."  
"I know, Ryg," said Berret gently. "I'm going to miss you too."  
The Hynerian harrumphed and moved his sled forward. Grabbing one of Berret's hands he forced a pouch into it.   
"These are common coal diamonds. The primitives of that dren-hole you insist upon going too find them valuable. This should keep you living comfortably for as long as this foolish notion stays in your thick skull," Rygel told him. Berret stood speechless as Rygel attempted to keep a disinterest face. The Dominar's earbrows drooped a microt later and the edges of his mouth sunk into a sad frown right behind them. "Don't forget your way home," he said in a subdued voice and then spun around on his thronesled and sped away before his feelings could betray him further.   
Berret watched Rygel go, already feeling lonely at the Hynerians departure. He pocketed the bag of gems and turned to face his other friends. Zhaan smiled tightly and stepped forward to embrace him. The Delvian hugged him hard and then held him out at arm's length.  
"I have to go do this, Zhaan," he told her for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
The Priestess nodded her baldhead. "I know, Jared. And I do understand the need to find your way."   
Zhaan raised one hand and made several gestures while murmuring a blessing. When she was done, she smiled again at him and said, "May the Goddess see you safely on your journey and guide your way should ever it be time for you to return home."  
The Delvian hugged Berret once again while the Shrike hugged her back just as hard. Zhaan brush at her eyes as she stepped aside and allowed John to say his good-byes to their comrade.  
Crichton stepped forward to his old friend.  
"Oh no, it wasn't important when I wanted him to go twenty-five cycles ago," he was saying to himself loud enough for both Berret and Zhaan to hear, "And suddenly he gets a bug up his eema and low and behold... it's a great idea." John finished the conversation with himself and gave Berret his full attention.  
"So... it looks like this is it," Crichton said.  
"This is it," Berret repeated in agreement.  
John gave him a tight grin. "Its been a hellva' ride."  
"Yes... it has," the ex-assassin replied.  
Crichton looked uncertain of what to do next. "It ain't gonna be the same without you... but you got to do what you got to do." He stepped forward and hugged the other man. "Take care... maybe this isn't good-bye for good? You never know."  
Berret hugged John back, "No, you never know," he replied, but underneath he had the feeling that the parting was for good despite what his friends hoped.  
The two friends parted and without another word, Berret bent to pick up his last bag and turned toward his ship. With a slight leap, the Shrike bounded up the Wraith's gangway. A few microts later the stairway retracted into the crafts hull and the hatchway cycled close. Also immediately warning lights came to life and a loudspeaker called for all personal to evacuate the landing bay so that it could de-pressurize.  
John turned for one last look as he stepped into the bay's airlock compartment, the Wraith's engines had just fired up and the exhaust ports were beginning to glow with heat.  
"Good bye, bro," Crichton murmured to himself as the lock hatchway began to close, cutting off the view of Berret's ship. "I hope you find what you're looking for."  
  
The Wraith left the landing bay of the Dominar's Light. Its thrusters kicked it away from the hovering monolithic Hynerian war vessel and the smaller Leviathan ship, positioning the stealth craft just above the spinning whirlpool of the wormhole. The Wraith hung just over the rim as system checks came over the Battleship's comm. Crichton watched out a observation port along with Zhaan, he turned to glance at the Delvian woman and found that Rygel had joined them at some point unnoticed by the human. John could feel the vortex sitting several metra away from them as surely as if he were aboard the Wraith himself - he could always feel wormholes whether he wanted too or not. It was one of the gifts left to him by the Ancients... and what Scorpius had chased him so long for.  
The mission operator had just announced that the Wraith's phase shielding was active and operating within optimum standards. Berret acknowledged him over the comm just as Crichton closed his eyes and let his senses reach outward. He could feel the energies of the wormhole boiling out there in front of the assembled ships, the Wraith's shielding setting up a counter tempo to the wormhole. He smiled as the physics of what was happening came to him and the familiar sense of excitement filled him as it always did. Why shouldn't it? It was his theories and visions that had allowed Andar to construct the shielding that protected other craft during wormhole transit. The shielding gave each ship it sheltered the same properties that the Farscape and Wanderer modules had that allowed them to travel through wormholes intact.  
One ship that he designed, and the other based heavily on his designs. Somehow, even before the Ancients' "gifts", he had been some way in tune with wormholes.  
John was brought back to the moment as the mission control gave Berret the go-ahead to proceed. Zhaan reached over and grasped his hand, squeezing onto it for comfort as they watched. The human squeezed back and he knew that the rest of their shipmates and children were listening and watching the same view at that exact moment aboard Moya, also probably seeking comfort with each other in much the same way.  
Berret acknowledge command's clearance and without waiting further, fired the Wraith's engines. The Stealth ship soared upward like a bird of prey and then dived into the gapping mouth of the vortex. A shiver went down Crichton's spine as he felt the two different energies that represented the ship and the wormhole merge, his mind supplied him with the mental image of a cue ball finding it's way into the corner pocket of a pool table. In a microt he felt the tiny ball that was Berret's craft fade, lost in the larger presence of the space anomaly.  
"He's gone," the human murmured out loud. 


	4. Chapter 3

Earth: Two Years Later...  
  
Berret walked through the aisle of the hardware store searching for a box of finishing nails he needed. His self-appointed assistant, a seventeen-year-old student from the orphanage named Tommy, was just outside the store's front door just finishing loading the lumber they had just purchased into the pick-up truck that belonged to the combination school and orphanage. He discovered the type of nails he was looking for hidden behind a display of carpeting tacks and retrieved a box. He turned around to survey the store for any items he may have forgotten or might need when he became aware of the girl's scrutiny. He didn't recall ever seeing the young woman around the town before in the two years he'd been there but that didn't necessarily mean anything. What bothered him was that the dark-eyed girl across the store seemed to be paying him more attention then was normal. He brushed the feeling off as just a coincidence. The girl was just probably bored and waiting for someone to finish shopping and didn't realize she was staring. He moved to the checkout register after checking that Tommy was close to finished with loading the building supplies. His last two years spent in the tiny burg had been peaceful. He'd wandered into the place quite at random and after taking temporary work at the local orphanage; found he had some skill working with his hands at various tasks. The religious order that ran the home offered him a place as the school maintenance worker after just a few days of working there and Berret had remained ever since.   
His mind was on the coming project that Sister Theresa wanted completed so he didn't notice when the girl had somehow appeared at his side.   
Suddenly aware of her presence, Berret turned to find her openly regarding him with her dark eyes.  
He did his best to give the girl a small smile that didn't betray his growing discomfort with her attention.  
"Hello," he said with a friendly nod that was common to the residents in the small town.  
The girl slightly tilted her head under the heavy shawl she wore over it. She was about Chulee's height with long raven hair and a pale complexion. She wore jeans tucked into heavy hiking boots and a light blue ski jacket due to the chill in the late fall air. Her eyes narrowed as she said,  
"Heska nuw-ish tor, Caminha-sa Berret na'?"  
"What?" Berret asked dumbly. The girl had just spoken to him in perfect Sebacean.   
"Nish-ta?" he repeated in the same language.  
The girl cleared her throat. "Are you the Shrike, Berret?" she asked again in accented Earth English.  
Berret was floored. "Who are you?" he asked. The girl silently regarded him waiting for him to answer her question first. Berret pursed his lips and finally grudgingly confirmed it because he could see no point in lying, "I am Berret. Nish-ca toz-shuna? Who are you?" he asked once again, giving her a hard look that said he fully expected an answer this time. The young woman visibly relaxed at his use of more Sebacean. Berret suddenly had the feeling the girl had not been sure who he was and had taken a chance by approaching him and using the language. Studying her now, he picked out the telltale signs that the girl was Sebacean. The brown eyes so dark they were almost black. How she squinted in normal Earthlight that was probably too bright for her. Her careful precise movements that showed training in the combat arts, he concluded that the woman was probably a Peacekeeper though her apparent age confused him. As young as she was, she should still be a cadet in training... not out wandering on a backwater world across the galaxy from PK space, and definitely not looking for him. How she got here was another worry. The girl cut off further thinking about the mystery as she gave him a small bow of respect.  
"Forgive my precautions, Shrike Berret. I had to be sure it was you I had found. My name is Warna Druz. I am here along with my teacher as an emissary for Master Zear Shenna. He wishes that you please speak with my teacher on a matter of great importance."  
Berret was openly stunned. "Shenna sent you here? To Earth?" he asked in a hiss as he dragged the girl over to a relatively private corner of the store. "Why? What could be so important you would risk something so dangerous just to talk to me?"   
"Please, Shrike Berret. I was only sent to find you. You must speak with my teacher to learn why Master Shenna sent us."  
"Who is this teacher of yours?" Berret asked.  
"I was instructed not to tell you. All will be revealed when you met. Be assured, Master Shenna would not chance this journey or us lightly. He says to tell you that the well being of your family may be at stake as well as the fate of the Territories and the Hynerian Empire. It is of the utmost importance that you have the information my teacher brings for you."  
  
The news worried him but a quick glance toward the door showed him that Tommy was on his way inside to meet him. "I can't go right now," he told the girl. "We'll have to arrange to meet later tonight."  
"That will be acceptable," Warna replied with a nod. Digging through her jacket pocket she produced a scrape of paper with an address written on it in crude block letter English.  
"We have secured lodging at this place on the edge of this town," she explained. "We have the entire upper floor to ourselves so we will not be disturbed."  
Berret took the piece of paper and shoved it into his jeans even though he recognized the address as being the rooming house on the opposite side of the town. "I know where it is. I'll be there sometime after dark," he promised just as Tommy joined them.  
"All loaded and set to go, Mr. Barrett," he said, and then gave a friendly smile as he noticed Warna.  
The girl gave him an unemotional glance as Berret replied, "Okay, Tommy. Be ready in a minute."  
Warna looked back at the Shrike and slightly bowed her head and said, "Thank you." Berret nodded his head back as Warna turned and started for the door, leaving the pair there to watch her go.  
"Who is she?" asked Tommy in obvious interest as soon as the girl was out of earshot.  
Berret turned to the younger man. "I don't think she's your type," he told him.  
Tommy sighed audibly and then smiled up at Berret, "Story of my life. What'd she want?"  
"Just directions," Berret said and then gave him a playful frown. "I don't think Sister Theresa would approve of you chasing around after girls at your age."  
The teenager gave him a wicked grin. "She wouldn't approve of it even at your age," he replied.  
Berret conceded the point. "That's true. Come on, lets get this stuff back to the school," he said.  
The thought that his children might be in danger nagged at Berret the rest of the day.  
  
Just an hour after twilight, Berret closed the pick-up truck's door just outside the whitewashed rooming house. The structure was said to be one of the oldest in the small burg, dating back over one hundred and fifty years. The building was four stories tall with the top floor having it's own entrance leading down to the street. He recalled also hearing a story that the huge house was build by its original owner with the upper floor being used to house his mistress, the private stairway being used to insure their privacy when the lovers' rendezvoused. Berret shook his head as he remembered how much the locals delighted in telling the story, hinting at the scandal to whoever would listen. He entered the lower entrance and made his way up the four flights of stairs. At the top he knocked at the heavy door, a few seconds later he could hear a bolt slide back and Warna appeared.  
"Welcome, Shrike Berret," she said in English with another respectful bow. "We are glad you chose to come tonight. Please... enter."   
Berret walked in, wondering why the young woman showed him so much respect. It was odd for a Sebacean of any age who had grown up among Peacekeepers, who usually showed nothing but contempt for other species.  
"May I take your coat?" Warna asked, switching to Sebacean once the door was closed.  
"Thank you," Berret said as he handed her his heavy jacket. Warna took the garment and hung it up on a coat rack. Berret stole a quick glance around the room but could find nothing to indicate that aliens inhabited the floor of the rooming house. In fact even the clothing already hanging from the coat rack was typically Earth human.  
"Can I get you something to drink?" the girl asked him next. Berret shook his head and told her he was fine. "My Master is in the study. I will take you to her now."   
"Her?" Berret thought, for some reason he'd been expecting a male teacher for the girl. Perhaps he'd spent too much time on Earth already to be thinking in such a typical sexist way.  
"If you will please follow me, I will take you there," said Warna.  
Berret followed the girl through the apartment, surprised at how large it actually was. She led him to a door, stained dark with its antique finish and age. Warna knocked lightly at the entrance.  
"Master? Shrike Berret is here to see you," she called.  
"Please be a dear and show him in, Warna," said a muffled female voice. 


	5. Chapter 4

Warna eased the heavy door opened to reveal a dark room. The flickering light from the fireplace was barely enough to make out the dim shape sitting in an overstuffed chair with it's back toward the room's only doorway. He stepped into the room and the young woman respectfully bowed one last time as she closed the door behind him. Alone in the room with the mysterious teacher of the Sebacean girl, Berret waited for the person to speak. He didn't have very long to wait.  
"Are you going to stand there all day, Shrike Berret, or are you going to come join me by the warm fire?" asked a soft raspy feminine voice. Something was oddly familiar about the undertones to the speaker's voice but at the moment Berret couldn't place them.  
"How do you know me?" he asked as he cautiously made his way to the second overstuffed chair by the fire.  
"We are old acquaintances, you and I. Come sit down... I won't bite you," promised the voice.  
Berret traveled the rest of the way around to the chair. Closer now he could start to make out the face under the heavy robes. Reptilian eyes gazed back at him from under the hood-like folds of cloth draped over her head.  
"Val'Cirrus!" Berret said in shock and he started to back away from the master assassin. Involuntarily he clenched his hand, expecting to feel the slight recoil of his brace blades deploying. Nothing happened of course, as he wasn't wearing Shrike armor. Old habits die hard, but in the next instant he found himself wishing for a Pulse Pistol... or even one of the primitive slug-throwers that were available on Earth. The being seated in front of the fireplace immediately sensed his alarm.  
"Peace, Jared. I have come to talk at Master Shenna's request, " Val'Cirrus said as she lifted a clawed hand and gave a dismissing wave to indicate she was much too comfortable in her chair to bother with the effort of getting up to chase him, even if she had come to assassinate him.   
Berret wasn't quite so ready to believe her.  
"How do I know you haven't killed the old man and escaped?" he said.  
"You mistake our relationship, little Shrike," Val'Cirrus said in a hissing chuckle. "Oh yes, I was a little angry when the Master took me off of Scorpius' Command Carrier... but he took me back to the Clan and helped heal the blackness in my heart. It took many cycles but I was able to realize the ill I had wrought and come to terms with my childhood. After that I was able to grieve for my transgressions and the Master helped me rebuild my life. Now I stay with him of my own free will and I serve the good of the Clan."  
Berret remained silent trying to decide if the Master Shrike was being sincere or setting a trap for him. The doubt must have showed in his eyes and was obvious to Val'Cirrus.  
"I can see you still have some reservations. I can't say I blame you given our history," she said. "The Master also bid me to ask you... have you learned what the little Nebari had to teach you yet?"  
  
Berret heart almost dropped out of his chest at the mention of Chiana, his beloved bond-mate gone now for over seven cycles, lying cold and alone in her tomb on Hyneria where he may never rest beside her. The memory of that day when they both had met Shenna and Val'Cirrus came back to him in a rush. Then the being sitting across from him had been trying to kill him. Shenna saved him and Chiana from certain death, and a short time later; the old Delvian man had tried to convince Berret that he loved the Nebari girl and that she in fact returned that same love. Though at the time he didn't believe that was possible. The ache that always seemed to be sitting and waiting where his heart use to be started pounding again, closing his eyes he saw his beloved Pixie's face smiling up at him. Berret was positive that Shenna never would have told Val'Cirrus about that day unless she had changed and they were as close as she claimed to be.   
"Yes," Berret said in almost a whisper as he sank into the empty chair. "I've learned what she had to teach me... and I will never forget."  
To his surprise, Val'Cirrus slowly so as not to alarm him; leaned across the space between their chairs and gently placed a clawed hand over the top of his in a gesture of comfort.   
"She is never truly gone Jared as long as you keep her in your heart. When news of her passing reached the Clan, all grieved with you and your family."  
Berret broke into a grim despairing smile, "I should have guess that even after all this time that Shenna would still be keeping an eye on me. It seems that old man will always be one step behind me no matter where I go."  
  
"The Shrikes take care of our own," replied Val'Cirrus as she settled back into her seat and pulled her robes tighter around her body. "Though I must apologize for our lack of vigilance during the Nebari attack on your quarters on Hyneria twenty cycles ago. At that time clan resources were stretched thin with our participation in the Peacekeeper / Scarran conflict."  
"I can imagine... Shenna must have been very busy sticking his nose in everybody else's business," said Berret with just a touch of sarcasm.  
"He was very pleased with the way you handed yourself in the situation, as a matter of fact... it was shortly after that time that he elevated you to the rank of Master Shrike in the clan rolls."  
"How nice," said Berret, openly dripping sarcasm now, "A promotion."  
"He also knew that would be your attitude... so you weren't informed."  
Despite himself, Berret busted out in laughter. "That is so like that old bastard," he said when he was able to speak again. Val'Cirrus gave a smile at the comment being careful not to show her sharp teeth.  
"He is set in his ways and he will always do as he wants, despite anyone else's wishes," she agreed.  
They lapsed into silence for a few moments, both lost in thought as they stared into the fire's flickering flames.  
"Val'Cirrus," said Berret a few minutes later, "Why did you come here to Earth? Why did you do something so dangerous? Traveling the wormhole was perilous enough... you know what will happen if the native inhabitants find you here."  
The Master Shrike looked into the flames a few more seconds and then said,  
"Marai."  
"What?" asked Berret, not understanding the reply.  
"Marai, my real name is Marai. Val'Cirrus, master assassin for the Scarran Black Syndicate... is dead. Right beside the person who was once Shrike 457."  
"Welcome to Earth, Marai," said Berret in jest.  
"I don't see how you tolerate such a cold damp place," said Marai who was once Val'Cirrus, as she pulled her robes even tighter around herself. "The reason I'm here is to bring you home."  
"I am home," replied Berret.  
Marai shook her head in a humanoid gesture. "This world may be where you were born, but it's not your home. What are you going to do when the human's around you notice you don't age as they do, or that you're stronger than they are? You're restless here and now its time to set back on the path the Goddess has meant for you to follow."  
"My path with the Goddess came to an end when she took Chiana from me," Berret replied sourly.  
  
Marai didn't seem put off by Berret's rejection of returning with her. "What of your children?" she asked as if in passing.  
"My children are grown and no longer need me. They now have their own lives to live, I was just in the way of Chulee moving on."  
"She has," said Marai casually, and then said nothing more on the subject, silently waiting for him to ask.  
"What do you mean?" he asked finally knowing he couldn't wait the scaled woman out.  
"She has found happiness with one of her uncle's assistants," replied the female Master Shrike. "If you were home, you would already know that."  
"One of Nerri's assistants? A Nebari!" exclaimed Berret, finding the old dislike for his wife's race rising up after all this time. Berret had little use for most Nebari after they tried taking Chiana and killing his children because of their mixed heritage.  
"Peace, Jared," she said for the second time that evening, "He is a good man... just like her father is. He had to be to pass Ka'D'Argo's scrutinizing eye after all."  
Berret sat back in his chair and found the mental picture of D'argo giving Chulee's suitor the evil eye amusing, so amusing in fact he started to chuckle heartily.  
"I'm glad to see you're taking it so well," drawled the Master Shrike from her chair.  
"As long as my daughter is happy," said Berret in acceptance. "Nothing else matters."  
"She'd be happier if her father were near, so would your son and your granddaughter, Terralyn. She misses her grandfather very much. Your old friends would like to see you back too."  
Berret frowned and then said, "Now that you practically mentioned everyone in my entire life misses me, tell me why Shenna wants me to go back?"  
Marai stirred uneasily in her chair as if the subject disturbed her greatly,  
"The Master said you would probably ask that question and he told me I was too answer honestly."  
"And?" Berret prompted.  
"He wishes you to become the next Grand Master of the Clan for one reason."   
The news stunned Berret; he narrowed his eyes and gazed at Marai to see if she were joking. After a few seconds of observation he concluded that she wasn't.  
"Why me?" Berret asked bewildered. "Wouldn't you make a better choice after being with him all these cycles?"  
"I do not wish to be Grand Master," Marai said in total sincerity. "Beside you are his choice and he desperately wishes it. There is something dark raising in the Territories and he... we all, would like you to return and help us."  
Marai paused a microt and her breath heaved almost in a dry sob,  
"Jared," she said sadly, "Shenna is dying."   
The rest of the news was far worse then ever Berret dreamed.  
  
The next morning Berret appeared in Sister Theresa's office and informed her that he had to leave his job at the orphanage in order to go and stay with a sick friend.  
"You don't have to leave your employment here, Jared," said the old Nun. "We've enjoyed having you with us and the children will miss you so. You can always take a leave of absence. Thomas can handle the handyman chores for a short time until you return."  
"I will miss them too, Sister. But I'm afraid I won't be able to come back. I have to see to my friend's affairs and that will probably keep me busy for the next couple of years. Tommy is old enough now to take on the job of handyman anyway. He's worked hard and deserves it. He'll be eighteen next month and he'll need a job."  
"I suppose you are right," sighed Sister Theresa. "You can't blame me for trying."  
Berret chuckled, "No, Sister. I suppose I can't."  
The old woman looked up at the man who had been with them for almost two years, but who she knew so little about.   
"You're a strange man, Jared Barrett," said the Nun. Berret smiled at the use of the full name he had been using. No matter how he tried, he could almost never get anyone here on Earth to pronounce "Berret" correctly, so he had stopped trying and just adopted the "Barrett" version of it.  
"You show up here one day with little more that the clothes on your back with no explanation of where you're from or where you have been and now you're leaving the same way. Always such a mystery," she laughed quietly.  
"That's just my way," replied with a smile and a shrug, this being an old game between them.  
The Nun nodded. "Will you answer me one question... for friendship sakes?" she asked.  
"If I can, Sister."  
"How long has your wife been gone?"  
The smile died on Berret's face, "Almost eight years... how did you know?"  
"I'm old, not blind. You must have loved her very much. I can see that sadness in your eyes sometimes."  
"Yes, she was my life."  
"Did the two of you have children?" his friend went on to ask.  
Berret nodded, "Yes, a boy and a girl."  
"I thought so. You're good with children," she said. "They must miss their father very much. Where are they now?"  
"With... family," Berret answered.  
The Nun bowed her head in thought. "For whatever reason you left them, maybe while you're helping your sick friend you can find your way home to them. I can tell you've been away too long."  
Berret looked down at the frail Holy woman.  
"You're not the first person to give me that advice lately."  
"Well, its good advice," she said as she walked him to the door. "You should heed it. After all what are friends for if not to give good advice."  
The old woman gave him one last parting hug, "Take care, my son. God be with you."  
Somehow Berret thought her God would be less help than Zhaan's Goddess had been in his life.  
  
Two days later Berret found himself standing on the shore of the remote lake where over two years before he had began his search for his past on Earth. He smiled to himself as he thought that by now Sister Theresa must have been contacted by the attorney about the rather large sum of money he'd left to the orphanage. He'd hardly touched the funds that Rygel's gift of diamonds brought him so he'd left most of it to the school and also set up trust funds for Tommy and most of the other residents to see to their continuing education. The old nun did like a mystery thought Berret, he wondered what she'd make of this one. The Shrike removed a small device from the front pocket of his jeans and depressed the button on its face. He had sent the first command an hour ago as he had walked up the deserted logging road toward the secluded lake. Within minutes of pressing the button the smooth surface of the lake began to boil as something large disturbed it from below. Like a breaching whale, the Wraith broke the surface and came to a hover just a few yards above the water. The AI orientated the crafted and homed in on the beacon in his hand. The ship glided toward his position on dry land; water, mud, and two years of underwater plant growth cascading off its dark hull. With a metallic clank the landing skids deployed and the Wraith settled to the ground after the wings tilted back and up out of the way. Berret approached the hatch as the small staircase unfolded. A section of armored hull slid back to reveal the door controls and the Shrike placed the palm of his hand against the sensor plate. The AI scanned his print and then cycled the hatch open.  
"Greetings, Shrike 457," said the artificial intelligence of the ship as he entered the craft.  
"Hello, Wraith. Status please?"  
"Systems booting up to full power. Estimated time from storage stand-by to full operational capability... one half arn."  
"Thank you. Engage the Stealth System as soon as you are able. Make it a number one priority."  
"Acknowledged."   
  
Berret spent the next hour walking around the Wraith expecting it for damage and cleaning out whatever mud and plant-life he could find still attached to the ship. As near as he could tell the ship suffered no harm from it's two-year submersion in the fresh water lake. Resting at the bottom of six hundred feet of water, he had little worry that anyone would have ever come across it. The Shrike re-entered his craft and headed for a storage locker. Inside he found his spare set of PK uniform clothing stored right next to his armor and ballistic suit. With a heavy sigh he withdrew the Peacekeeper fatigues and removed the Earth clothing he had become so accustomed to over the last few years. Dressed in the uniform he didn't realize how much the heavy leather almost reminded him of armor in itself. He'd just finished latching his combat boots up and was just about to close the door to the locker when some small object on a shelf caught his eye. Reaching up he picked it up to discover a bracelet. The metal's shine had dulled over the years but he still recognized the piece of jewelry Chiana had bought just after their bonding. As he held the piece in his hand the memory of that day came back to him in a flood. He remembered his new wife trying the bracelet on and jokingly making as if she intended to snurch the item rather then paying for it. Chiana had worn it for most of the day before taking it off as the crew had made arrangements to have dinner at a refreshment house to celebrate Rygel's return to the throne. The Nebari forgot where she had misplaced the wristlet after that and was sadden to think she had lost it somewhere in their travels. The woman's small depression over the babble was soon forgotten as just a few weekens later when Zhaan had the pleasure of informing them to expect the arrival of their first-born child. Chiana face was there plainly in Berret's mind's eye as he recalled that joyous time of their life together. Misty eyed, Berret brought the bracelet to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss, wishing with all his heart that for just a microt he could catch the scent of the woman who had last worn it so long ago. Only the feel of cool metal came to him from the piece of jewelry, but he placed it around his own wrist for the time being. He made a mental note to shine the piece up before giving it to Chulee upon his return to the Territories. Berret then returned to the task of readying the Wraith for it's long journey back home. He had a few hours until dark when he had to met Marai and her student just outside of the small town that had been his home for the last two years. The pair having been dropped off by a Clan ship had unbelievably banked their return trip on being able to talk him into going back with them.  
  
An arn after dark, Berret had the Wraith skimming along a few drec over the treetops as he homed in on Marai's signal. He reached the area about ten miles outside of town where he agreed to meet the Master Shrike for pick-up. It was an abandoned gravel quarry and as the Wraith came to a hover a set of headlights from Warna's borrowed van turned on to illuminate the field. Berret set his ship down and two dark figures left the side of the Earth vehicle and ran for the Wraith's hatchway. Several bags were thrown inside first before Marai and Warna climbed aboard, the young Sebacean girl closing the hatch behind them. Berret checked to be sure the stealth system was operating correctly and then nosed the craft skyward while opening up the throttle as his passengers found themselves seats on the flight deck. The ship rose smoothly and within a few microts was leaving the planet's gravity well.  
"I'm very glad to be leaving that cold and clammy place," said Marai who then seemed to remember that it was Berret's birth home. "Sorry, no offense meant," she added in way of an apology.  
"None taken," said Berret from the pilot's station. Once outside the Earth's satellite defense layer and passed the orbiting moon, Berret deactivated the stealth system to conserve power.  
Warna and Marai looked about the Wraith with an appreciative eye. The Master Shrike patted a console affectionately.  
"This old bird is still in very good shape for her age," she said. "I remember it was one of the most advanced craft the Syndicate had at the time. Arckatius was really grised about losing it."  
"I don't think it matters much to him anymore," replied Berret.  
"No, I suppose it doesn't," said Marai who then looked over to her young student who was studying the control layouts. "I think I know someone who wouldn't mind taking over the piloting duty."  
Warna looked up at the comment and glanced back and forth between Berret and her teacher.  
"She has piloting skills?" asked Berret.  
"I have flown more advanced craft," said the girl as if the older man was challenging her.   
Berret vacated the pilot's seat and the slim young woman took his place with an undisguised smile of delight. Marai beamed at the girl as Berret joined her on the rear flight deck after making sure the girl was able to follow the course back to the wormhole, once there he would take over piloting.  
"She does so like to fly," explained the reptilian woman.  
Berret nodded and then asked, "How long has she been with the Clan?"  
"Almost since birth, her parents were Sebacean refugees from the war. Her father died before we found them and her mother died a few cycles later from exposure to some sort of bio-weapon. She's been my student and assistant ever since she was ten cycles old."   
Berret almost pointed out that Marai had the same look in her eyes that Shenna had all those cycles ago when they had first met, he had been discussing the Val'Cirrus version of Marai then and the look was still one of parent for child. He decided to keep the comment to himself until he got to know Marai better. The thought made him start thinking of Jalen, Chulee, and Terralyn, and he started to become anxious to see them again. 


	6. Chapter 5

Marai insisted that they enter Hynerian space under full stealth. Just before they reached the border, she sent out a coded comm burst toward Hyneria. Berret found it strange that the few patrol ships they passed pointedly ignored the Wraith, even when they had to be plainly visible on their view screens. The Wraith landed at the palace landing field, Rygel having priorly set up private access codes to allow the ship to be recognized as a friendly craft by the planetary and palace defense systems. The Master Shrike explained that there was to be no record or warning alarm of the ship's arrival on Hyneria or at the Palace. Rygel and Shenna had wanted to keep Berret return as secret as possible, thus the high security and clandestine arrival. The trio barely had time to deplane from the Wraith and gather their luggage before a ground crew appeared with a huge ship transport vehicle and immediately secured the Wraith on the flatbed to take it to a nearby hanger and out of casual sight.  
After leaving the landing field, Marai and Warna excused themselves to tend to a immediate matter concerning their arrival, telling Berret they would meet back shortly with him. Because Marai had also insisted on communication silence with Palace air-space control, no one was there to meet the new Master Shrike. Berret had considered he would have to contact someone inside the palace, or Rygel, to learn Moya's whereabouts when he got the chance, but first there was something he wanted to do while he had a few moments of privacy.  
Walking through the huge citadel, Berret found himself in front of the immense gates to the Imperial Cemetery a quarter arn later. Striding along the rows of statues and burial monuments, Berret approached a tomb made of the whitest marble he had ever seen. The stone brilliantly shone, it was obvious someone had been tending to the gravesite religiously in his absence.   
His pace slowed, as he was able to read the Hynerian scrip etched into a gold plaque set into the tomb's lid,  
  
"Lady Chiana of Nebari Prime"  
Hero of the Hynerian Empire.  
Honorable Bond-mate of Jared Berret.  
Loving Mother of Jalen and Chulee.  
Comrade and Loyal Crewmate of the Leviathan Moya and her Pilot,   
Aeryn, John, Andrea, & Missy Sun - Crichton,  
Ka'D'Argo,   
Ka' Jothee,   
Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan,   
Pa'u Malika Phatan,   
Andar of House Murdough,  
Sean Crichton.  
Treasured Friend of Dominar Rygel the XVI  
"... We Love And Miss Thee Greatly."  
  
Above the plaque was a life-size portrait of Chiana's face, craved into the marble lid of her tomb. Berret caress the likeness of his lost wife. The image was one of a younger Chiana with her hair cut short. The artist had caught the mischievous twinkle in her eyes and her lips turned slightly upward on one side in that smirk she would sometimes get when she found something amusing. Berret's fingers traced the shape of her lips and he wished with all his heart that he could be able to feel their warmth and softness just one last time. Instead of flesh, only the cold feel of stone met his touch.  
"I'm here, Pixie," he said in barely above a whisper. His hand wandered up to caress a marble cheek. "I went home to Earth for awhile, but I'm not sure if I resolved anything. The only thing I found out for sure is that I don't really belong there either. Since you've been gone I'm not sure that I have a place anywhere. Goddess... how I have missed you..."  
After Berret had run out of things to say so he just sat quietly with the body of his wife and tried to remember happier times. Half an arn later a voice from behind him brought him out from his vigil.  
"I'd thought I'd find you here," said Rygel's gruff tone.  
Berret turned to find the Hynerian Dominar floating toward him. Behind him walking at painfully slower pace came Shenna being assisted by Marai.  
"Hello, Rygel," said Berret as he stole one last glance at Chiana's image.  
"Greetings, Master Shrike," replied the small being from his hovering throne chair.  
Berret frowned at the use of his new title; somehow he wasn't surprised to find Shenna here on Hyneria. He should have known that Rygel and Shenna would be in cahoots together. They probably had been since the beginning.   
"Its good to see you again, old friend," Rygel said with undisguised feeling as he floated forward and took one of Berret's hands in his. Shenna approached and smiled at the man,  
"I'm glad you decided to return with Marai, Jared."  
The old Delvian didn't appear healthy to the Shrike and a slight fit of coughing that followed his comment gave credence to the observation. Marai held the Grandmaster up by one elbow through his fit, worry filling her reptilian eyes. Rygel turned a concerned look to his old Delvian friend.  
"I'm fine, dear," Shenna said when the coughing fit was over as he patted her arm, as if she were the one in need of consoling. Rygel quickly looked back over at Berret as if he didn't want to embarrass the Grandmaster by being overly concerned.  
"I sent word to Moya as soon as the Wraith transmitted its clearance codes to the defense screens and it appeared on my private comm station. They should reach orbit above the Homeworld by late tomorrow afternoon. Your children are anxious to see you again," said Rygel. "And so are the others," he added a microt later.  
"I'm looking forward to seeing them too," replied Berret. He looked over the small group and decided to get to the heart of the matter.  
"Well, you obviously sent Marai at great risks to find me. Shall we go somewhere where you can tell me more of what's exactly going on?" he asked.  
"That we can, that is if you are finished here?" said Shenna. He moved to Berret's side when the ex-assassin indicated that he was and hooked an arm through one of his. Berret wasn't sure if the man meant to led him or needed his and Marai's support so he let the frail Delvian lean on him as much as he needed. Rygel floated to his opposite side as they walked down a corridor at a pace that Shenna could easily handle.  
"Welcome home, Jared," said Rygel after a short ways, his genuine happy smile warming the Shrike's lonely heart.  
  
They led Berret to Rygel's private chambers, the four entered and found comfortable seats around the Hynerian's huge desk. Shenna suppressed a cough and with a nod from Rygel began the meeting.  
"Marai has told me that she explained part of the reason we've asked you to come back home," he said.  
Berret smiled at the old man referring to the Territories as his home, "Mostly that the Syndicate has become a new threat and that you wish me to take over as head of the Clan. I still believe Marai would be a better choice as Grandmaster. She also hinted at something else that has you even more worried then the Syndicate but refused to go into details until you both were present."  
Shenna patted the female Shrike's scaled hand. "We'll get to that in a moment. We both feel you are the correct choice to succeed me. She has agreed to stay and help you. To be your 'right hand' so to speak."  
Berret shook his head, "I still don't understand... why me? Hasn't Marai earned that honor? After all she has been here all these cycles. It should be her place."  
"I told you all ready, Jared. I have no wish to be Grandmaster," Marai said to him.  
Before Berret could debate the subject further, Rygel cut in.  
"We'll show you the other reason for you taking Shenna's place, Jared." He turned to Marai and continued, "Show him the hologram recording."  
Marai rose from her seat and retrieved a recorder from a nearby table and placed it on the edge of Rygel's desk. The Dominar keyed a remote and a 3-D image appeared above the machine.  
"This was taken almost four weekens ago from a security imager at a alliance storage depository," supplied Rygel.  
The imaged showed four Hynerian Ground Force Regulars standing routine guard at the complex. The four men idly talked for a few microts and then something appeared in a blink of an eye among them. The thing moved with such speed that it was little more then a silver blur to Berret. The only way he knew what was happening was by the screams on the recording of the men dying. Rygel waited and froze the image at a particular point.  
"This is the clearest image we have," he said.  
Berret leaned forward in his seat to get a closer look at the creature displayed in the holo.  
"What the hell is that?" he asked, reverting back to Earth slang in his shock. The creature or being appeared to be covered from head to toe in armor, an armor covered in sharp edges and protruding blades. It almost looked as if the armor was part of the being and not something strapped on like his was.  
"This thing is responsible for an attack on two other depositories, all of them totally cleaned out," said Rygel.  
"Do you know who's behind it?" asked the Shrike.  
Rygel and Shenna exchanged knowing glances while Marai explained,  
"We believe the Scarran Syndicates or rather a 'new' Syndicate is responsible for the raids against the Hynerian, Nebari, and Luxan Alliance."  
Berret sat up straighter in his seat at the revelation. "A new Syndicate? I thought they would have fallen along with the Scarran government?" he asked.  
Marai shook her head. "The government fell but some of the underworld organizations thrived during the war. Many of the Syndicate Houses were destroyed while others became rich and even more powerful then before. To make matters worse some renegade Peacekeepers have joined with them."  
Rygel nodded in agreement. "It's rumored that their combined forces worked covertly to topple both warring governments so they could have a free-hand here in the Territories. Unfortunately they didn't count on the Hynerian and Nebari Empires gathering and allying with the Luxan Shan'ska what resources they could to step in to wrestle for control of the Charted Territories also. So now they raid us just as they did the Scarran and Peacekeeper military."  
Berret nodded in understanding and looked back at the frozen image.   
"I see some things never go as planned," he muttered, and then pointed at the thing in the hologram. "But what the frell is that creature? I've never seen anything like it before."  
Shenna cleared his throat before speaking, "Neither have we until these holo were obtained. Tissue and biogenetical samples found at the scene indicate that whatever it is, it is bio-mechanical."  
The Grandmaster paused a few microts for his words to sink in, "We think that is some sort of new Syndicate Enforcer... a Shrike."  
  
Berret sat back in his seat dismayed. Even after the almost total destruction of the Scarran society, the underworld still survived and was still turning out newer and deadlier killing machines. How many more lives were to be ruined or ended by Scarran greed?  
He turned to Rygel, "I'll want to see all the information you have been able to gather about these new Shrikes and the Syndicate."  
"I'll have to data crystals brought to your apartments," answered Rygel.   
"Does this mean you'll accept the position of Clan grandmaster?" asked Shenna with undisguised hope.  
Berret turned to the old Delvian and couldn't help but smile at the aged man.  
"We'll talk more about that later, you old scoundrel," he replied lightheartedly. "I think you still have cycles worth of dirty tricks left up the sleeve of your robe yet. At this microt, suffice it to say that you can count on whatever observations I can give Rygel and yourself on dealing with the Scarrans."  
Shenna smiled peacefully in relief, "I knew you would stay and do what you can. That is enough for now."  
Marai gave Berret a toothy grin and bowed her head in silent thanks. It seemed to please her to see Shenna's spirits lifted even just slightly for the time being.   
"Well, if that is all for the moment," said Berret, "I'd like to go to my quarters to clean up and think about what you've told me after looking over the information."  
"I've had them opened at word of your arrival," said the Hynerian Dominar, "Which reminds me, this came for you this morning from Nebari Secondus. It's from Nerri."  
Rygel passed a holo-chip over to Berret. The ex-assassin took the device, noting that it was DNA activated.  
"Thank you, Rygel. I'll view it in my room," he said as he slipped it into a pocket and then rose to leave.  
"I'll walk part of the way with you, Jared," announced Marai. "That will give you two old trouble makers a chance to relax and brag about past exploits," she said to the pair left behind.  
"Who are you calling 'old', you scaly wench?" shot Rygel to her departing back.  
  
Berret walked a few microns in silence with Marai before commenting,  
"I see Rygel is as cranky as ever?" he said.  
"He's a dear and I do enjoy teasing him. He and Master Shenna have been friends and allies a very long time," she told him.  
"I should have guess that those two would be involved together all those cycles back."  
Marai nodded, "In Clan business, there are always circles within circles and plans within plans. You'll come to learn that and get use to it. They both are honorable beings when it comes down to it."   
Berret remembered some of Rygel's more 'un-honorable' moments aboard Moya in the past but decided to hold his tongue.  
Marai looked vaguely uncomfortable of a few microts and then said,  
"I've never told you how much I deeply regret the past between us, nor have I ever thanked you for helping rescue me from Scorpius' command carrier."  
Berret found himself becoming uncomfortable. "The past is the past, Marai. We were both very different persons back then. In all honesty, I don't deserve your thanks for helping rescue you. That was all Shenna, Malika, and Andar's doing. If they hadn't forced me to help... I'm sorry to say I would have left you there. I guess I wasn't exactly a honorable man then either."  
Marai slightly bowed her head at his confession. "I believe we have both made our mistakes and regret them. Perhaps we should just forgive each other and forget them?"  
Berret inclined his head in agreement, "Yes, I think I would like that very much."  
Marai bowed her head and held forth one clawed hand, "I pledge my loyalty to you as my Clan brother."  
Berret grasped the offered hand and was surprised at the strength the female had in her grip.  
"And I pledge my loyalty to you as my... Clan sister," he said, taking a guess at the wording for what seemed to be a Shrike ritual. Marai nodded her head and appeared to be satisfied.  
They walked a little further on when a thought occurred to Berret.  
"Marai?" he began, "You were a member of a Syndicate House. A much higher-ranking member... why do Shenna and Rygel need me if they already have you to get their information about them from?"  
Marai turned to look at Berret, her clawed hands locked behind her back as they strolled along the wide hallways of Rygel's palace.   
"Yes, I was able to give them what information about Arckatius' Syndicate House that I could," she said. "But it was information from a old, defunct, High Syndicate House."  
"And how could I tell them anything different?"  
The female Shrike paused in their travel. "There is one major difference," Marai told him. "I... have never destroyed a Syndicate House."  
Berret considered the new angle. "I didn't think about it that way. I guess that does make what I may have to offer a bit different."  
"I believe it does," Maria agreed as they continued on their way.  
A few microns later they parted ways and Berret entered his Hynerian apartments for the first time in many cycles.  
  
In his front sitting room, Berret touched the holo-chip to the tip of his tongue and set it on the table in front of him. The device clicked and hummed as it examined the DNA sample and then an image of Nerri shimmered into being above it. Berret had not seen his bond-mate's brother since Chiana's death and the man looked tired and wary from his cycles of responsibility running the Nebari resistance and establishing the Nebari Free States on the world they christened "Nebari Secondus."   
However the familiar family grin was still present on his face.  
"Greetings, Brother," said Nerri's electronically recorded voice. "I've heard that you decided to return home from your travels. I thrust that the children and yourself are well?" Berret frowned as he wondered why everyone was so sure he would return. The grin on Nerri's face disappeared as he became serious.  
"I just wanted to welcome you back and say I'm glad you returned to us. We're all going to need your help if what Rygel tells me is true. I also wanted to inform you of an incident that happened about a weeken ago. I don't know if it means anything but someone broke into the DNA Archival Center on Nebari Prime and stole some material." Nerri paused in his narrative and visibly swallowed.  
"Jared, one of the archived references they took had Chiana's DNA record and sample."  
Nerri held up one had as if to forestall any questions Berret might be asking the hologram.  
"Again, I don't know why someone would do this or what it could possibly mean. I have some of my best people looking into it but so far they haven't been able to find any clues. It was a very professional job and you know... I know what I'm talking about."  
Berret nodded to the empty room. If anyone knew about breaking into someplace to steal something it had been his bond-mate and her brother.  
"In any case it was probably just a random robbery and doesn't mean much more then that. I just thought you should know as soon as possible," Nerri's image continued on.  
The Nebari man switched into a lighter mood for the last part of his message, "I'm going to be arriving on the Hynerian Homeworld in a few solar days. I have some business to discuss with Rygel and I'd like to see you and the children. Give them all my love and I shall see you all soon."  
Nerri's image faded and the replay button flashed on the chip before Berret reached down and shut the small machine off. The news of the DNA theft oddly disturbed the Master Shrike. Berret felt like someone had kidnapped a part of his beloved and that he should go off and rescue that small bit of Chiana from whoever had it. He shook his head to clear the feeling, trying to think logically. No matter what he tried he still went back to that strange feeling, somehow everything that's happened in the last few solar days and the last few weekens were tied together. It was all too much just to be coincidence. He sat back on his sofa deep in thought; He needed more time to think everything through. He picked up a data crystal with the new Syndicate information on it. Slipping it into a viewer he began to read.   
  
Shortly before the mid-day arn, Berret found himself wandering the tombs in Rygel's immense library, finding it hard to spend much time in his apartments with all the reminders of his life with Chiana around him. He found a recent hard copy of the history concerning the Dominar's return to the Hynerian Throne. Paging through the book he found himself chuckling over the embellishment of the facts leading to the event. The author of the record seemed to take great creative liberties and some of the feats he himself were reported to have performed were greatly exaggerated to say the least, but not nearly as overstated as the heroics that were attributed to Rygel himself. Berret considered that the old saying, "The victor writes the history books," was true in this case. He lost track of time reading the text when he heard the door creak open behind him. Turning he saw a tall young woman with long raven hair walking toward his chair.  
"Andrea," said the Shrike as he recognized her, a smile growing in pleasant surprise as he stood to meet the young girl. The woman's normally serious face broke into a wide smile of her own.  
"Uncle Jared," she replied as she came into his arms and gave him a huge hug, "I'm so glad you decided to return."  
"I'm glad to be here. When did you arrive back on the Homeworld?" the Master Shrike said as he hugged Andrea Sun-Crichton in return.  
"I jumped aboard a fleet courier when I heard that you were coming," she said.  
Berret lightly chuckled, "Rygel must have been very sure of himself that Marai could talk me into leaving Earth."  
His niece grinned at him. "Papa Ryg is very good at guessing what somebody else will do in a given circumstance... and he says he knows you very well," she added with an impish grin.  
Berret stroked her hair as if she were still the little girl he remembered.  
"At any rate, I'm glad Rygel released you from your duties so you could come home also. Moya is due in-system in a solar day and I'm sure your parents will be happy to see you again."  
"I'm looking forward to seeing everyone too," she replied. "Have you eaten lunch yet, Uncle?"  
The Master Shrike realized he hadn't eaten in arns and his stomach began to growl as soon as the girl mentioned lunch. "No, as a matter of fact I haven't," he answered.  
Andrea linked her arm through his and steered him back to the library's door.  
"In that case we should correct that oversight. Papa Rygel has ordered a special meal prepared in honor of your arrival."  
Berret lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "With Rygel... every meal is special," he said in dry mirth. 


	7. Chapter 6

Andrea and her Uncle were chatting over Terza tea after a lunch that by Rygel's standards was more then fit for a Dominar. Not having three stomachs, Berret and Andrea found there was enough food left over for the next thee solar days if need be. Andrea had just checked her timepiece and was making an apology to her uncle about having to leave to check on some diplomatic dispatches when Marai found them in the dinning hall. The female Master Shrike gave the half-human woman a pleasant and toothless smile as she entered the hall.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your mid-day meal with your niece, Master Shrike," said Marai, "But if you have some spare time our Master would like me to show you something you may find of interest."  
"That is perfectly all right, Marai. Andrea has to leave to see to some work. I am free if you need me for something for a arn or two," answered Berret, ignoring the fact that he'd never acknowledged Shenna as his "Master."  
Andrea had a familiar cock-eyed grin pasted on her face. "Master Shrike... huh, Uncle Jared? Looks like you're moving up in the world," she teased.  
Berret cupped her chin in the palm of one hand, "And you are developing your father's annoying sense of humor... it's very disturbing." He bent and kissed the young woman on the forehead. "Thank you for lunch. I'll see you at the palace landing port when Moya arrives," he told her.  
Andrea promised to meet him then and left him alone with Marai.  
Berret turned to find the reptilian female regarding him with a sly smile on her scaled face. The Master Shrike cocked an enquiring eyebrow at the other and asked, "What? Did you eat somebody pleasant?"  
Marai waved off the rib with amusement, "No. I gave up eating people for the Hynerian festival of Rahalla... I was gaining to much weight."  
Berret shook his head at the offhanded delivery of the remark and considered again how much the ex-enforcer had changed. They had both become different beings over the course of the many cycles since fate had clashed them together. He felt a strange but somehow right bond with the female Shrike, perhaps because they had both been changed from what they were to who they are now by the love of another.  
"Well? What do you have to show me?" asked Berret in curiosity.  
  
"What the hezmana are we doing down here?" Berret asked next over a quarter arn later as Marai lead him along dusty corridors in the palace sub-levels.  
"Patience," called Marai and the she urged him to keep up with her.  
"I didn't even know the palace had levels this deep in it," Berret said as he looked around him. "We have to be lower then even the ones we fought the Nebari in twenty-something cycles ago."  
"We are," answered his companion.  
The thought of the long ago battle brought back memories of Chiana and the desperate fight to save their children and friends. That empty place in his heart began to ache once again. He pushed the feeling down as he continued to follow Marai and did his best to fill his thoughts with images of his children and grandchild who would be arriving soon. Those made him feel better even though he received a few quick mental pictures of a young Chulee clutching herself to him as the group gathered in that old storeroom to decide where to run next when he saw a doorway that reminded him of that night. Worse yet was the image of the pulse bolt tearing through Jalen's chest as he tried in vain to reach his son, already knowing he was too late. He shook his head and reminded himself that his son lived and that he would be seeing the younger man in only a few arns.  
Before he realized it Marai brought him up short before a plain looking section of wall.  
"We're here," she said.  
Berret looked around at the empty hallway. "Well, this is very nice. I can see why you thought I should see it," he said in mock sarcasm. "Very nice joke, Marai. Run me around the dusty sub-levels for half an arn to look at a wall. Did Rygel put you up to this?"  
Marai smiled and without saying a word stepped forward and placed the ring on one finger against one of the bricks making up the wall. With an almost imperceptible vibration, a door size section of the wall started to sink into the wall's surface. Once the section depressed itself ten or twelve hentas it started to raise up into the ceiling.  
"Okay... this is different," admitted Berret finally.   
Marai turned and gave him a full-toothed mischievous grin. Once the door fully opened, light elements flickered to life and revealed a huge cavern-like chamber.  
"What is this place?" asked the male Shrike curiously.   
"This," said Marai proudly as she led the way inside, "Is the Clan headquarters."  
She turned to see him gazing around in wide-eyed amazement.   
"Welcome, Master Shrike," she said in delight.  
"The Clan has been based here on Hyneria... in Rygel's palace, all this time?" Berret asked in disbelieve.  
Marai looked around the cavern as she answered, "Well, it hasn't always been here. It use to be scattered around on different worlds in small cells and schools. In the past it was important to keep as much of the Clan secret and out of sight of the powers-that-be as much as possible if it was going to survive. Each cell only knew the existence of one or two other cells, that way if one was discovered the others had time to move before they could be tracked down and destroyed. We believed the Syndicate came to know of our existence by accidentally stumbling over and capturing a single school, they wrung what secrets they could from the members and after collaring them created their Enforcers. Over time they added slaves and other hired killers to the ranks and they lost most of the true teachings of the Clan, which is lucky for us. After that, the schools separated into the smaller cells. No one but the Grandmaster has known the exact location of all the schools and cells for over a thousand cycles. Those schools and cells still exist but this is the first time since the breakup that the Clan now has a central headquarters."  
"So when was this made?" asked Berret.  
"Shortly after Rygel returned to the throne he saw where the Scarran/Peacekeeper war was heading. He contacted his old friend, our Master, and began planning for the take-over of the Territories from the victor if there was one. Master Shenna already had a vast intelligence network in place that Rygel badly needed, but we needed a central base of operation to collect all the data and organize the operatives. So Rygel ordered this constructed," she waved her arm around to take in the place around them. Berret could see now that there were seemly countless chambers running off of the main cavern. Some of the rooms in sight held lab equipment while others held physical training areas; a few others were what appeared to be classrooms.   
"It was risky for all the cells and secluded schools to expose themselves for the first time in hundreds of cycles and to start sending their people and students here to train and receive assignments, but the Master agreed with the Dominar that the risk was worth it," Marai went on to explain. "We lost a great many good people during the conflict, but the Clan was able to swing the tide of the war and survive to thrive afterwards."  
Berret nodded his head as he absorbed the information. "Where is everyone?" he asked.  
Marai led him deeper into the hidden base. "Master Shenna commanded that everyone vacant the cavern during your visit to allow us to talk freely and for you to ask questions without being disturbed by the normal activity here. Most of the agents are on assignment now anyway and there are mostly Techs and support people present this weeken."  
Berret caught something unspoken in Marai statement. "And Shenna doesn't want me to see any of the Clan members until he's certain I'm in it for the long run; as they say on Earth," he concluded.  
The female Shrike didn't attempt to deny his comment, instead she nodded an affirmative to him.  
"You can't blame him for taking the precaution. He has to consider the welfare of the Clan first and the individual second."  
"I see," Berret said. "This is amazing and I could almost twist Rygel's ear off for keeping this a secret from me all these cycles. No wonder Shenna was able to keep such close track of me all this time. Why didn't Rygel ever tell me what he knew about the Shrikes? Why not bring me in on this from the beginning?"  
Marai stepped around in front of the man and halt his tour of the facility.   
"You have to understand. Our Clan has served the Dominar's family since the rule of Rygel the VIII. To Rygel the XVI, you and I were not real Shrikes... we were frauds... fakes, nothing but murders for the underworld. Rygel knew he could trust the Shrikes of his forefathers, but not us... so he remained silent and honored his oath to the Clan that served his family not to reveal our existence to outsiders. He knew if he broke faith the Clans would no longer serve him and he needed us. Until the Grandmaster vouched for us and decided to add us to the Clan rolls... none would ever tell us the truth about the Shrike tribes. When I originally left the Clan, I had no idea of its complexity. As far as I knew I was only one of a few students being taught by an eccentric old man. When Shenna stopped teaching me what I wanted to learn and tried to heal my mental wounds; I left and shortly fell in with the Syndicate, who completed what training I had with the limited knowledge they possessed. Had I stayed, I would have eventually been instated and learned the truth behind the Clan's history and real status."  
"Okay," commented Berret. "So they let you back in after Shenna freed you and filled you in on the history they were holding back. Why did he wait so long with me? Why not try and bring me into the fold at the same time?"  
"My time had come for me to take my place within the Clan. The Master retrieved me and retrained me to fulfill my destiny. Your time and place was not ready yet, so the Master instructed Rygel to leave you in the dark to develop on your own. Of course, occasionally he had the Dominar steer you in a certain direction when he was able."  
  
Marai saw the frown start to develop on Berret's face and she hurried to head the coming look of anger off.  
"Master Shenna was not being cruel," she gushed out. "He saw the potential in you and he was just seeking to bring you into being the best you could be. To temper and re-hone you, so that no one could ever do what the Syndicate did to you... to us, ever again. He cares about each and every one of us as if we were each and every one, his own children."  
Berret gave her a look of disbelief, "So even though he's manipulated me most of my life, I'm suppose to forgive him because he was only helping us grow into being the best soldier, spy, or cold-blooded assassin we could be? Is that right?"  
"No, that is not it at all," countered Marai.  
"Well, I'm glad he thinks of himself as the loving father figure of a group of killers."  
Marai cocked her head to one side and then asked, "Do you think of your niece, Andrea, as nothing but a cold-hearted killer?"  
"What do you mean?" snapped the Shrike as he turned on her.  
Marai held her ground in the face of his rising anger. "Andrea is a member of the Clan."  
"What are you talking about?" he asked stunned. "You're trying to tell me Shenna turned Andrea into a Shrike!" Berret voice rose almost into a shout.  
"Not a Shrike as you and I are. This is what I've been trying to make you understand. For true Shrikes it does not began and end with learning how to deal death. You heard me tell you earlier that there are techs and support personal stationed here. Some Shrikes' talents lay in with working with biomechanics, other's chemistry or metallurgy. Some Shrikes like us lean more toward the actual arts of warfare, I happen to also have organizational skills beside that. Still others have a talent for diplomatic negotiations... such as Andrea."  
"So she has never been sent to assassinate anyone?" asked Berret.  
"No, not that she is not capable of it if she needs to. She is after all the daughter of an ex-Peacekeeper and in regards to her fighting prowess, she does follow after her mother."  
Berret was somewhat relieved. "Do Aeryn and John know that she has been recruited by the Clan?"  
The female Master Shrike shook her scaled head, "No, she entered and trained here of her own free will after she started working for the Hynerian government. Rygel and Shenna saw the talent she had as a negotiator and approached her with the opportunity to broaden her skills. She has accomplished more with the skills of her mind in a cycle then could have been done over ten cycles at the point of an army of pulse rifles. Andrea has turned into a very formidable young woman and her opponents never realize they have been beaten or outwitted at the negotiation tables. Just as with you and I, Shenna helped shape her into what she is today. Her parents and you can be proud of her, she has saved countless lives by avoiding armed conflicts."  
Berret remind silent for a few microts and then turned back to her. "I hate being played around with and having someone else decide my future for me. Then to discover that is what has been going on for so long and I never had a clue makes me wonder about everything that has happened to me and how my life has turned out. Now I will doubt every decision I ever made to some degree."   
He turned his back to her as he spoke out into the empty cavern around them.  
"Answer me one question," he asked.  
"If I can," Marai answered.  
"Chiana... It was me who chose Chiana, and it was she who chose me. No one manipulated us?"  
"No, it was the both of you," Marai answered with a slight smile. "Not even the Master can work to change what is or isn't in another being's heart. He only might have helped you both along a little is all."  
Relieved, Berret faced her again. "Tell Shenna I'm here for the long run then."  
  
Berret barely slept that night. Between the excitement of seeing his children and grandchild to the unsettling data he digested concerning the activities of the new Syndicate to the news that his niece was a member of the Shrike clan, sleep evaded him. He spent a good deal of the night and most of the next morning rereading and researching data. Before he knew it his personal comm chimed and the Comm officer on duty informed him that Moya had reached orbit over Hyneria. He immediate left his apartments and headed for the palace landing field.   
The ex-assassin turned as Andrea joined him on the perimeter of the palace landing field at the appointed time. The Transport Pod was two microns out and closing on palace air space.   
The young woman gave him an uneasy smile as she gave him a short respectful bow.  
"Master Shrike," she said in greeting.  
"Knock it off," Berret growled to his niece. "You are in so much trouble, young lady. Wait until I get you away from your parents and alone back at the Clan's HQ. You may just get the first spanking you've had since you were eight cycles old."  
"The last one was when I was seven... and I'm glad to see you're taking the news with your usual grace."  
"Well then you are really overdue, so don't press your luck," replied Berret.  
The young woman smiled up at him while they bantered and then took his hand in one of hers as she excitedly pointed with the other one at the sparking vapor trail left by the Pod as it dropped from orbit.  
"Here they come!" she called out.  
  
The Pod broke the low cloud cover and screamed headlong into Palace airspace. Just above the landing field, the vessel nosed up and the retro-rockets braked the ship's speed. Berret found he couldn't decide who the pilot was by the style of flying. Both Aeryn and John over the cycles had developed the same kind of reckless piloting skills. Worse yet, even at a young age, Jalen seemed to take great delight in mimicking his aunt and uncle's daredevil flying antics. The Pod's landing gear dropped into position just a bare microt before the ship touched down, and the craft settled down in a cloud of dust and debris. Andrea's hold tightened on his hand and he gazed down at the young woman, realizing that she was just as excited to be seeing their family as he was. With Rygel keeping her busy, Berret considered that his niece hadn't seen them in quite a long time. The Transport's gangway lowered and locked into position and the hatchway opened to reveal a keyed up Chulee.  
"Dad!" she called as she bound down the steps and sped toward him.  
Berret found his eyes welling up with tears of joy as he watched her run to met him. Her snow-white hair and grown down to the middle of her back and was streaming behind her as she ran. Several paces away from him, Chulee leaped into the air and sailed into his opened arms. Berret embraced his daughter, not minding when her wild mass of hair finally caught up with the lithe woman and covered them in a shroud.  
"Chulee, my baby. I'm so happy to see you," he murmured, hugging her tighter.  
"Me too, I'm so glad you're back," she replied and then covered his cheek with kisses.  
Somewhere near them, he could hear Aeryn and John greeting Andrea. A gray hand patted his arm and Berret looked up to find himself gazing into his son's smiling face.  
"Jalen!" he cried in greeting and then drew the younger man into the embrace he already shared with his daughter.  
"Welcome home, Dad. We missed you," his son told him as he hugged his father back.  
"I've missed you all so much," he told his offspring.  
He was about to ask them a few questions about their trip home when a heavy hand slammed into his back and nearly bowled him over. Spinning around, he turned to see D'argo and Zhaan standing behind him with big smiles on their faces. With a roar of delight, the huge Luxan charged in and swept Berret up off his feet in a hug.  
"I knew you'd come crawling back, Shrike!" rumbled the warrior as he repeatedly slapped the man's back in greeting with one huge palm.  
"I didn't come 'crawling back,' you big oaf... but I will be crawling everywhere else if you don't let go and put me down," said Berret, despite the words, the Shrike was pounding the big Luxan on the back in greeting also, just as happy as he was to see huge warrior. D'argo set him down with a deep rumbling chuckle and Zhaan moved forward to take his place. She paused a few microts to wave her hands around in front of him in a blessing before moving in to hug him, more gently than her mate did.   
"The Goddess has answered my prayers and returned you safely to us, Jared. I'm glad to finally see you home," Zhaan said to him with a smile. Berret returned her squeeze and kissed her cheek,  
"It's good to see you all too, Zhaan," he replied, "It's great to be... home."  
  
After greeting Malika, Andar, and Missy with the still sleeping Terralyn, he got a chance to talk with John and Aeryn. Berret was also pleasantly surprised to find Joban and the young Delvian Zhara aboard the shuttle. The huge Sebacean, now retired from Rygel's security force, shook the Master Shrike's hand, his grip still as powerful as ever. Zhara smiled and waved pleasantly at Berret but remained off to one side so the family could have a few microns to reunite. Berret could see a few strains of long blue hair peeking out from under her head wrap so he assumed the young woman hadn't taken her first level vows yet. Berret spent a few moments trying to get his granddaughter to wake up, but he was only able to accomplish getting the little girl to sleepily raise her head from her mother's shoulder and give him a small smile before yawning and nodding off again.  
"She's just getting over the Sillian flu so she's really tired, Dad," explained Missy as she kissed him hello.  
Berret padded the sleeping girl's head and told her mother he understood. He turned back to D'argo and asked,  
"Where are Jothee and Tamilla?"  
"They were negotiating cargo contracts out system, they are on their way here as we speak," replied he Luxan. D'argo then seemed to make the effort to stand a little taller and puff out his massive chest as he smiled deeply and announced,  
"I also have some wonderful news... Tamilla is expecting. I am to be a grandfather!"  
Berret gave his friend his heartfelt congratulations; he turned and offered his hand to Joban as well. The big man smiled as he once again pumped the Shrike forearm. With a wink and a wicked grin he said,  
"Aye, and D'argo nearly wore my head to a point badgering me into letting him break the news to you. Some sort of Luxan custom and all that."   
D'argo snorted at the large Sebacean's comment. "It is always the father's father who announces the coming of a grandchild to family and friends," he said.  
Berret lifted an eyebrow at the pair's good-natured bickering; he turned to John and commented,  
"Where have I seen this happening before?"  
"I haven't a clue," Crichton responded with a grin.  
Chulee tugged at his arm to get his attention. Somewhere along the line she had dragged Zhara over to greet him. Besides the young Delvian were Zhaan and Malika... both with a mischievous glint in their eyes.  
"Dad, look who's here with us," said Chulee as she pulled the girl forward with her.  
Berret smiled and nodded at the Acolyte, "Hello, Zhorra," he said.  
Chulee frowned at her father, "Zhara, Dad. You know her name is Zhara."  
Zhaan turned to Malika and Chulee and observed, "He is just being difficult."  
"Am I?" asked the Master Shrike, "Forgive me then," he said with a grin. Turning back to the young Delvian he bowed his head slightly and repeated, "Hello, Zhara."  
The girl had a sense of humor as she was hiding her amused smile with the trouble the Shrike was causing with his daughter and friends behind one slim blue hand.  
"Welcome home, Master Shrike," the woman said with a dazzling smile.  
"Thank you, Zhara. It is good to see you again. I trust you've been keeping my daughter out of trouble?" he asked.  
"Well..." she answered with a deeply thoughtful look. "I've tried my best, but it's hard where Mytell is concerned."  
"Zhar!" Chulee said in shock and blushed a bluish-gray.  
"Mytell?" asked Berret, "I don't think I know of anyone named Mytell."  
Chulee whirled on her friend, "I was going to tell him later!" she said in annoyance. Over Chulee's shoulder Berret winked at the girl who did her best to look abashed at her friend's scolding.  
"Sorry, 'Lee. I thought he knew," Zhara replied innocently.   
Despite his best effort a smirk inched it's way onto Berret's face. "We can talk more about that later. Right now I believe Rygel is waiting for us all in the Palace." 


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning was busy for all the crewmates. The night before had been spent at an impromptu dinner party that would have boarder on a full-scale Grand Ball if Rygel had been allowed his way. Instead his friends convinced him that they rather spend their first reunited night back on Hyneria just as a small gathering of family. The companions ate, drank, and talked late into the evening, catching up on all the details of what each had been up to in the last two cycles. After exacting a promise from his old shipmates that he would be allowed to throw a proper "welcome home party" sometime later in the weeken, Rygel bid his friends good night. The rest of the group retired to their apartments shortly afterwards.  
Berret awoke the next morning, strangely refreshed. It took him a moment to remember where he was and the sound of Chulee moving around the apartments reminded him that he was home again. He rose and showered, then had a hearty breakfast in the company of his daughter and Zhara before heading down to the Palace sub-levels to keep his appointment with Master Shrike Marai.  
  
Marai and Warna led Berret through the now industrious Clan headquarters. Even though Marai had assured him that the place was still relatively quiet, it was still bustling with more activity then Berret would have first imagined. Techs and other personal greeted the female Master and her student with friendly smiles as they moved about their business. Berret they were more cordial too, greeting him with respectful bows and the title of "Master Shrike".   
Marai noticed Berret's growing discomfort and agitation with the courtesy,  
"When they come to know you better they will relax around you and stop using your rank except in formal occasions," she assured him.  
"I can hardly wait."  
Berret looked around him and then muttered, "I suppose it's better then the 'Royal Assassin' tag that Rygel gave me."   
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Warna suppress a grin while Marai took his arm and ushered him forward. They arrived at one of the numerous lab workshops and Marai cheerily greeted the Tech working there.  
"Good morning, Bryall. Are you ready for us?" she asked.  
The being, which appeared to be another reptilian species, thought not of the same one as Mari, turned to them as they entered. Berret noticed that one of the differences between the two was that the man had more normal looking teeth, unlike the fangs that Marai possessed. Bryall wore a lab coat-like coverall that's pockets were stuffed with an assortment of technical tools and gadgets. On his head, we wore an odd set of occulars that had multiple lens arrayed in apparently adjustable combinations for different magnifications.  
"Good day, Marai-cha, Warna-chaan," he said to the two females with a tiny bob-like nod of his head to each. Turning to Berret, he gave a short bow more from the waist and greeted him with the ever popular... "Master Shrike."  
Not able to stand it anymore, Berret replied in slight annoyance, "Jared... my name is Jared."  
The man turned to Marai and blinked his slitted eyes in bewilderment.  
"He's not use to Clan titles and the hierarchy yet... give him time, my friend," she explained  
Berret couldn't help but see the hint of mischief in her eyes.  
"Well, of course...Master Shrike Jared," tried the Tech, which caused Berret to groan in defeat.  
"Why me?" muttered the human to himself. "So what am I here to see?" he asked next.  
"If you'll follow me, I'll show you the proto-types," said Bryall to the group  
  
Curiosity caused Berret to forget about the title situation as he again wondered what the big secret was about. The Tech led them further into his lab to the rear where a huge walk-in vault was located. The man didn't stop and continued inside while the trio tagged along behind him.  
"Here it is," he announced proudly as he stepped to one side, revealing a strange armor-like suit suspended from a rack.  
"What the hell is it?" asked Berret, as he looked it over. The suit looked to be a cross of reptilian armored scales and metal alloys. However it also appeared to have no seams or buckles... as if the sections of it where made entirely as one complete piece.  
"It is a forth generation Shrike battle suit," supplied Bryall, "State of the art Clan technology."  
Interested now, Berret moved closer and walked around the armor. "It looks... almost like it's alive," he finally said.  
"It is," put in Marai.  
"It's bio-mechanical actually," corrected Bryall.  
Berret spun back to face the Tech at the news, "You mean like a Leviathan... like Moya is?"  
"Well... not as complex as a Leviathan, but almost," explained the Clan tech. "You see, second generation armor... such as your current gauntlet braces or the Razor-boots Marai use to favor had a limited intelligence. They could tell when you wanted to put them on or take them off and deploy or retract the blades, and how fast - but not much more. This armor is much more advanced. The whole set is covered with deployable Bat'Rellite alloy blades, a number of the plates can alter their shapes to a certain degree..."  
"What do you mean by alter their shape?" interrupted Berret.  
Bryall thought for a microt and then continued; " Say you needed to scale a wall or cliff to get to where you have to go. What normally would you do?"  
"Bring climbing equipment, of course," answered Berret.  
"With this armor, you don't have too. The plates can alter themselves into becoming hooks or scaling spikes as needed. It doesn't end there; you can have the fingertips in the gloves shape themselves into claws if you wanted or any number of combinations or possibilities."  
"What about standard weaponry?"  
Bryall smiled, "We kept too some traditions. The boots have the usual razors and the gauntlets each have a pair of newly designed tri-blades, giving you the usual side to side plus a palm downward cutting ability. That's not the best part. We've also improved the resistance to pulse fire. The armor now has a slight refracting ability for glancing shots and can withstand three direct straight-on hits before burning out."  
"What about against other Bat'Rellite or Qualta edged weapons?"  
"The shells and plates themselves have a ten percent Qualta alloy, enough to give protection without adding un-necessary weight to the armor," Bryall replied, obviously proud of his design.  
Berret looked back at Marai. "You've obviously thought of everything," he said.  
"Bryall's designs have been standard mission issue for over ten cycles. This model has been in combat service for over a cycle now," she told him.  
Berret paused. "I thought you said this was a proto-type?" he asked the Tech.  
"Well, it is... for you, I meant," Bryall replied as he readjusted his multi-lens occulars.  
"Sorry to be dense again, but I don't understand?"  
"Perfectly all right, Master. You see," began the man, "the normal suits require a special microbe injection for the armor and the agent to interface. It was thought because of your microbe enhancement that the newer microbes would be rejected or destroyed by the current ones you already have. Dominar Rygel supplied the templates for the PK designed version you have and this particular armor was designed to operate in conjunction with them. In theory... only you or someone with your microbes could use this suit of armor."  
"We haven't been able to test it as of yet. As you know, not many subjects survived the Peacekeeper microbe tests or the Syndicates use of them to find the 7% of slaves who could tolerate them and not go mad," put in the female Master Shrike.  
"So you don't know if the armor works?" asked Berret.  
"Oh, we know the suit functions," answered Bryall, "Watch."  
The Tech produced a control and pointed it at the hanging battle suit. He depressed a switch and the air rang with the sound of snapping metal. The suit seemed to grow a barrage of sharp edges, spikes, and long blades. It would be virtually impossible now to touch the armor without receiving a severe cut or slash.  
"Hezmana!" Berret exclaimed and then turned to Marai. "I suppose wearing a cloak to cover that is out of the question."  
"Its not meant to be a low-profile design, Master Shrike," explained Bryall. "This armor is meant for open combat operations."  
Marai shrugged her shoulders, "I guess you could wear one over it if you had too, but it wouldn't survive the first time you deployed your weapons. Better make sure it's not that expensive one you have that Arckatius supplied you with."  
Berret gave her a lopsided grin. "I guess there's a trade off for everything."   
Bryall and Marai both nodded as Warna added, "With these new Enforcers out there we need all the tactical advantages we can get. The time for hiding in the shadows is long passed us."  
She paused as the pair of Masters and the Tech turned to regard her, she then wondered if she'd overstepped her place by speaking out of turn. To her relief, Berret smiled.  
"My dear, " he said as he put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her that she committed no wrong,  
"That is one of the best suggestions I've heard since my return. It's about time for the clan to make its presence felt in the Territories." He gently squeezed her shoulder. "You're right... no more hiding in the shadows."  
  
After inspecting the new battle suit and enduring having some microbes drawn and filtered from his bloodstream to code the armor, Berret found he was able to control it just as Bryall designed it after the Tech gave the suit a final tuning. The Master Shrikes and Warna returned to Shenna's private chambers where the Grandmaster waited for them propped up on a pile of cushions in his sitting room. The old Delvian's color didn't look good to Berret. The Clan head saw the look of concern on the younger man's face and waved it off before he could speak.  
"Fear not, Jared. I'm fine, just a little tired today is all. That happens when you get to my age. Sit down," he said as he indicated a pair of low seats near by.   
"Warna, would you please leave us for awhile," asked Marai.  
Berret could see the disappointment in the young girl's face at being excluded from the meeting. He could tell she enjoyed being included in the thick of matters with the older people but he also sensed Marai didn't want to worry her young student with matters she couldn't do anything about, or with the condition of their beloved master. Still, Berret found himself reacting just as he had when a young Chulee had to be sent away when the adults needed to talk business.  
"Warna, if your teacher has no assignments for you perhaps you can do me a favor? Rygel has just finished having the Wraith refitted and it needs to be picked up from the shipyard and given a shakedown. If you would be so kind to do that for me as I have no students of my own to run such errands."  
The girls eyes lit up at the prospect of flying the newly upgraded craft, she turned to her master to ask for permission.  
Marai's eye's glinted with amusement as he nodded her acquiescence.   
"I have no further tasks for the moment," the female Shrike said.  
In a flash the girl was gone, leaving her teacher staring after her with an unmistakable look of fondness and love for the youngster. For the first time Berret was beginning to understand and see the Clan, not as a group of spy/assassins, but as a family... just like the crew of Moya had become.  
Marai turned to Berret and said, "I can see that you were a good father."  
"I hope so," he replied. "Times are coming to a serious change and Warna needs to feel she's useful. Just like any child would want to help their parents in a time of need." He said the last with a knowing look at Marai. The Master Shrike bowed her head to signify he had made a valid point and observation.  
Berret turned back to find Shenna regarding him with a thoughtful look.  
"Something wrong?" he asked the old Delvian.  
Shenna shook his head and waved the comment off with one frail looking hand.  
"Just remembering a young man I once met who wasn't sure that he was capable of feeling love," the Grandmaster responded, "I'm glad that he found his way to become a good parent."  
Berret gave the old man a slight friendly smirk.  
"He had a lot of help... despite an old scoundrel's medalling."  
"That he did," Shenna shot back with a dry chuckle.  
Marai casually glanced back and forth as the men bantered, a smile plucked at her scaled lips. She was glad to see Berret warming to the old Clan Master, despite his earlier agitation at finding out just how much Shenna had been involved in his life. Shenna had a natural gift to make people like him... or forgive something they thought of as a transgression the Delvian might have made against them. You just couldn't stay angry with the Master no matter how hard you tried, she concluded.  
"If the two of you are finished trading barbs? Perhaps we can get on with the meeting as I have a class to teach in half an arn," she told them.  
Shenna grinned and propped himself up higher on a large pillow.  
"Of course, Marai dear... right you are," he said.  
Berret cocked his head in interest; waiting for the Grandmaster to tell him what was on his mind.  
"Your Bond-mate's brother is arriving on Hyneria shortly," Shenna announced.  
"Yes, I know."  
"He'll be meeting with the Dominar as soon as he lands," the old man continued.  
Berret nodded to signify that he was aware of that also.  
"Good," said Shenna with a satisfied smile, "I would like to ask you for a favor."  
"Such as?" Berret asked as he leaned forward. His eyebrow rose in amusement as it dawned on him that Shenna was attempting to do what in Earth slang would have been called: "Schmoozing him" for a favor.  
"Nothing you couldn't handle, my boy," the Grandmaster replied with a wink.  
The old man told him what he wanted, and Berret had the feeling that he was slowly being sucked into the Clan's world whether he wanted too or not. Never the less, the request was reasonable and he agreed. 


	9. Chapter 8

Berret arrived at the specified time later in the day to fulfill Shenna's request that he take the ill Grandmaster's place as representative of the Mek-Klor-TaZ Clan when Nerri and his people arrived.  
It wasn't too much of a hard favor for the Master Shrike to grant as he'd found himself looking forward to seeing his bond-mate's brother once again after all the time that had passed. Rygel had some pressing matter to discuss at the initial meeting and the ex-Enforcer assumed that Shenna thought the meeting would go smoother with Berret there seeing that he knew the Nebari rebel leader better then the Delvian. Beside, the Shrike considered, Shenna wasn't looking very well that day anyway.   
After being told that Rygel was in a private meeting with the newly arrived Nerri, the Master Shrike wandered into a side antechamber to wait for the pair to finish with their debriefing. Berret wasn't overly annoyed with the delay but he was mildly surprised to find a young Nebari man already waiting in the sitting room. The Nebari youth nodded pleasantly at the ex-assassin as he nervously tugged at the collar of his formal dress suit. Berret, dressed in a combination of PK issue clothing and a comfortable dark gray wrap-around shirt felt sorry for the boy having to wear the uncomfortable attire. "Such are the consequences of politics," he thought with an inward smile, having concluded that the younger man was part of Nerri's contingent.   
He took the seat to the left of the Nebari and settled in to wait for Rygel to call him in.  
"It's certainly is a pleasant day here on Hyneria," the Nebari man ventured after a few microts.  
"Yes, it is," agreed Berret. "Did you just arrive on the Homeworld?" he asked, feeling that chatting with the youngster was preferable to waiting in silence for the Dominar to finish briefing Nerri.  
"Yes, less then an arn ago," replied the other.   
"You should take a stroll through the ground gardens then," Berret said for something else to say. "I find they're very relaxing after being in space for a extended period."   
"Thank you, I will take your suggestion," the young man answered, "I hope the Dominar doesn't keep my superior here long. There is somebody I'm very anxious to see."  
Berret shrugged his shoulders in a human way and said, "Meetings with the Dominar have been known to last for arns. The business of running the empire waits or bows to no man's wants."  
The Nebari solemnly nodded his head as he agreed with the Shrike's assessment,  
"Still, I hope it's over soon. I haven't seen my Shalla-rai... or rather, what you would call my girlfriend in a very long time. She's here on the planet now and we have not seen each other for some weekens now."   
Berret smiled and didn't bother to point out to the youngster that he knew what the Nebari word meant. He simply nodded pleasantly, remembering what it was like to be in love.   
"I can see how not seeing her for so long would make you anxious."   
The younger man nodded and pulled at his stiff collar again.  
"Yes. It's an important day for us. I'm going to formally ask Chulee to Bond with me today," he announced and pulled himself up straighter in his seat.  
Berret almost choked at the mention of his daughter's name; suddenly he realized he was sitting next to the mysterious Mytell. The boy was too lost in his own wandering thoughts of the future to notice the reaction of the man sitting next to him.  
"Congratulations," Berret croaked out.  
"Thank you, but it might not go so well. Her family is considered almost royalty here on Hyneria. They are very close to the Dominar, virtually an extension of his family. I am just an aid to her uncle who is the Proconsul of the Nebari Free States and I don't know if her family will approve of me as a suitable match for her."   
The young man then turned to face Berret as if he were about to reveal a dark government secret.  
"Have you heard of the Shrike Enforcer who serves the Dominar as the royal assassin to the throne?" he asked in a hushed voice.  
Berret swallowed his ire at the annoying title Rygel had given him in half jest. It seemed the title was going to follow him forever... no matter where he went, or how long he was away.  
"Yes. I have heard of the rumors," Berret replied.  
Mytell looked right and then to the left to see if anyone was about, and then leaned in even closer.   
"They're true. He is Chulee's father and was also bond-mate to my superior's sister." Mytell was seated to Berret's right side so he hadn't the chance to notice the Nebari Bonding earring in Berret's left ear.  
"You don't say?" the Shrike said with a slight tone of disbelief and fake awe in his voice.  
The youngster nodded seriously. "I'm a little nervous because Chulee wants me to ask her father for permission first before I ask her to bond. He's not Nebari and its one of his people's customs I'm told. They say he's a mean old bastard and would rather kill a man then look at him... some of the stories my superior told me about him..." Mytell left the sentence trail off with an involuntary shiver.  
Berret lifted an eyebrow at the statement. "I've heard that too," he said with a small hint of sarcasm that Mytell missed. "They say he's more bloodthirsty then a Peacekeeper in a room full of Platorian Plague Leeches."  
"I know," replied Mytell with an absent nod. "There's also a rumor that he has a trophy room where he keeps the heads of the beings he assassinated. Can you imagine that?"  
"No... I can't," said Berret dryly. "Definitely someone you don't want to get on the wrong side of."   
Mytell vigorously nodded his agreement to Berret's comment. The Master Shrike leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms in front of his chest as if he were in deep thought.   
"Well, you're a very brave man. One of the bravest I think I've ever met," he finally said after a few microts.  
"Why do you say that?" asked Mytell in puzzlement.   
Berret allowed a surprised look to appear on his face.  
"Don't you know?" he asked in an alarmed tone as he dramatically shot up straight in his seat.  
"Know what?"  
"Goddess, Man! You haven't heard the story about the several potential bond-mates the Royal Assassin's son went through before the old bastard approved of the wife he has now?"  
"No! What happened?" Mytell's tone was beginning to show signs of distress. "What happened to the ones he rejected?"  
Berret set back in his chair, a look of deep regret now prevalent on his features.  
"Killed... every last one. I heard he was insulted by the quality of the brides being offered. Appears they weren't high enough in the social hierarchy, you know. The Royal Assassin went berserk and lopped off all their heads because he thought they weren't good enough for his son." Berret paused and tapped a finger against his chin as if in contemplation for a few microts. "He probably added them to his trophy room. The Dominar had a hezmana of a time trying to cover all those untimely deaths up. To the best of my knowledge, you're the first one to ever ask for the daughter's hand. I sincerely wish you all the luck in the Territories... you're probably going to need it."  
Berret settled back in his chair as if he plainly considered the man beside him as good as dead but was too polite to point it out.  
"What am I going to do?" asked Mytell in near panic, "He's suppose to be planet side and I'll probably met him today. Chulee will expect me to ask his permission to bond to her sometime after we meet."  
Berret frowned for a moment, and then abruptly thrust a finger into the air as if an idea suddenly struck him. "There's still time to run away?" he brightly offered.  
Mytell looked stricken. "I can't do that! I love her!" he cried.  
"Oh... then it looks like you're in trouble. You must love her an awful lot to risk such a certainly messy demise," Berret put in.   
Mytell nodded, looking glummer by the microt as he started squirming in his seat.  
"I love her like nothing else in my life. She's everything to me. I would be lost without her," he said.   
"Hummm," replied Berret with a sad shake of his head, not easing up on the young man. "Then I guess you'd better pray."  
"DAD!" shouted an irate female voice from the doorway. Berret turned to see Chulee standing there with her arms crossed, sternly looking at him. Behind her he could see Zhara covering a wicked smile behind one hand. It was obvious the pair had caught him tormenting the younger man.  
"Hi, sweetheart," Berret responded innocently.  
"Dad?" asked Mytell as he jumped up and looked down at Berret stunned and bewildered.  
Chulee tilted her head in the way her mother had before storming into the room.  
"What were you doing to Mytell?" she demanded.  
"Mytell? Me?" said Berret, "Nothing."  
"Nothing my holy foot. You were teasing him," Chulee accused.  
"I think torturing is more the word you're looking for," put in Zhara helpfully.  
Berret smiled at the impish grin the Delvian girl gave him and Chulee spun on her,  
"Don't encourage him!" she told her. "He doesn't need your help."  
"Sorry," replied the blue girl.  
Mytell pointed at Berret with one slightly shaky finger.   
"HE'S your FATHER!" Mytell finally managed to get out.  
"Unfortunately," exasperatingly admitted Chulee, giving Berret a hard look.  
Mytell dropped back into his chair with a heavy thump as he remembered some of the things he said about the man. "Goddess! I am so frazzid... all those things I said, I didn't know it was you," he told the man.  
"That was obvious... but on the contrary, they were very enlightening," replied Berret with a cock-eyed grin.  
"Stop it!" Chulee hissed as she slapped at her father's arm. She went to one knee if front of the crestfallen Mytell. "...'Tell, I'm sorry for my father. He has a strange sense of humor that's hard to explain. He's not angry with you for anything you said," she glared back up at her parent and continued on, "In fact, I can assure you... he's having a very good time right now."  
"Oh yes, that's for certain," Berret put in offhandedly. Chulee bared her teeth at him in reproach.   
Mytell moaned and hid his face in the palms of his hands in embarrassment. Zhara took pity on the young man and discreetly pulled the Master Shrike off to one side to give the younger couple a bit of privacy.  
"I'm so sorry, 'Lee. After going through all the trouble of getting permission from your Uncle Nerri to court you and passing Ka'D'Argo's scrutiny, I go and make a fool of myself by insulting your father," he told her.  
Chulee cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. "Relax, uncle D'argo was the hardest test you had to pass," she replied with a smile to ease his discomfort. "Dad was probably as surprised as you were to find out he who he was sitting next too. He was just teasing you, everything will be fine so don't worry."  
"I hope so. I would hate to start out on the wrong foot with your family," Mytell said.  
Chulee's smiled widened, "You've done alright so far."  
Mytell shook his head. "It was just with all those stories about him and the others... and he doesn't look old enough to be your father. I never would have suspected it was him I was talking too."  
"I'll have to explain about his looks later, and as for the stories some of them are true... JUST not the ones he was just telling you," said Chulee. "I've seen my father do some unbelievable things but one thing he is not is the blood-thirsty assassin Papa Rygel likes to paint him as. And he does that just to annoy Dad. He's a very warm person and he's gonna love you. I'm sure of it."   
"How do you know that?" asked the Nebari man.  
"Because I love you. That will be enough for him," Chulee said and then gave him a long kiss.  
"Welcome back," she said with a loving grin when they parted.  
  
"That was really bad," said Zhara with a low giggle as she escorted Berret across the room away from Chulee and Mytell. Berret suppressed a smile at the young Delvian's comment.  
"I didn't want to disappoint the boy," he said. "It's all Rygel's fault really for spreading those silly stories around. Mytell really shouldn't believe everything he hears."   
Zhara politely coughed into one hand. "Correct me if I'm wrong... but you did remove a Peacekeeper commander from action by filling his private latrine full of Prowler fuel and then detonating it when he went to use it?"  
"Okay, I did do that... but it was only because his private security was too tight to take him out a conventual way," admitted the Master Shrike.  
"An ignoble way to perish," answered the girl dramatically. "Then there was the Scarran General who you..."  
"I get the point!" Berret cut in before she could go on. "So I've done some questionable and underhanded things in my life and in Rygel's service. You don't have to rub it in."  
"I'm not," said the girl. "I'm just pointing out that you and the rest of Moya's crew have done some extraordinary things to free the Territories and put the Dominar back on the throne... whether you meant to or not. Your crew's fearsome reputation has served Rygel almost as well as your deeds."  
"Yeah, but nobody ever talks about Crichton blowing somebody up in his restroom," Berret answered sarcastically.  
Zhara gave him one of her dazzling smiles. "If he had, I'm sure they would," she said. "You can't blame Mytell for being a little nervous and in awe about meeting you. The only things he knows about you is the stories and what Chulee has told him. Unfortunately, he thinks 'Lee sees you through a daughter's eyes and is more incline to believe the tall tales."  
Berret turned back to glance at his daughter and her beau. Zhara caught the look on his face and said,  
"He's a good man. You needn't worry, they are good for and too each other."  
He turned away from the pair and gave the Delvian woman his attention again.  
"Its not that. D'argo already told me Mytell passed his inspection and had his approval," he said in amusement. "If the boy can survive that and win his respect, he has to be a exceptional man indeed. I'm just glad that she found him and she has moved on with her life. I thought she'd wait forever until I left for Earth."   
Zhara settled her headscarf around her slim shoulders like a shawl. "It was hard for her when you left but she soon saw why you had to go, that you couldn't stand her passing by chances at happiness because she thought she needed to take care of you. Now she understands."  
"I hope they have a good life. Her mother and I did the best we could to give them one. I hope it was enough," Berret said as he stole a sidelong glance at the young couple, who now had their heads close together and were giggling over something. The pair having momentarily forgot the rest of the people in the room didn't notice when Zhara lead Berret further away toward a balcony.  
"I'm sure they will be fine," she told him as she turned to gaze out at the palace gardens below them. She smiled up at him and said, "I haven't had a chance to ask you how your time on your homeworld was? Perhaps later today we can take a walk in the gardens and you can tell me what it was like?"  
Berret became uncomfortable at the invitation knowing how the Delvian girl felt about him.  
"Zhara... I..." he started to say when the throne room attendant appeared and interrupted them.  
"Lord Shrike, the Dominar bids you to please come to the throne room if you will," said the old Sebacean. Berret looked back at Zhara and saw she still expected an answer to her invitation, though she looked completely relaxed, he could tell she hoped he'd accept. Sighing inwardly, he thought it might be a good time to talk with the young woman and straighten out this situation that his daughter and Zhaan had started with Zhara attempting to keep him company.  
"All right. If there's time later we can see the gardens and talk," he responded, emphasizing the word talk in his statement.  
"I look forward to it then," she said with a bright smile as they re-entered the chamber and headed for the throne room. Inside, Berret met Mytell and his daughter. The half Nebari woman gave her future bond-mate a parting kiss and to his surprise, stopped and stood on tip-toe to kiss her father's cheek. Berret had thought the girl would still be annoyed with him for toying with Mytell. She showed him he wasn't far off the mark as she silently shook her forefinger at him in warning after the goodbye kiss and then joined Zhara in heading out of the antechamber.  
Mytell regarded Berret nervously as they started for the throne room door.  
"Master Shrike," Mytell said politely with a slight bow and indicated that Berret should proceed him entering the single opened doorway and into the Dominar's presence. Berret tried not to chuckle at younger man trying to make up for his earlier remarks with an over-abundance of manners.  
"Jared, boy," he said in good humor. "Call me Jared and for Goddess sake... relax. You think you accidentally killed my pet gromlet."  
"Yes, Master... er, Jared, sir. As you wish," Mytell stammered.  
Berret rolled his eyes and smiled, "Honestly, Mytell... how do you expect to live bonded to my daughter if you don't have a sense of humor?" The Shrike walked passed the Nebari man and entered the chamber.  
Mytell stood stunned for a few microts as he digested the older man's comment.  
"You mean you are giving your permission?" he called to the ex-assassin. Berret stopped and turned back to the man and then waved him forward to join him. The young Nebari apprehensively went to the man's side.   
"...'Tell," Berret said after a microt as he laid one hand on the younger man's shoulder. "It was never my decision to make. Chulee is very much like her mother. She's stubborn and strong willed, but she's smart and she knows what she wants. She chose you and you chose her... as long as she's happy and you treat each other well, that is all I can ask for. Do you understand?"  
Mytell, not trusting himself to speak, simply nodded his head.  
"Good," said Berret. "But if it means that much to you... you both have my blessing and I thank you both for the consideration."  
"You mean that?" Mytell finally asked. Berret gave him a small smile and nodded.  
Mytell broke out into a huge grin and grabbed Berret's forearm and pumped it wildly in excitement.   
"Thank you, that will mean so much to 'Lee," he said. "You won't have cause to regret it."  
"What are you telling me for?" asked Berret mischievously. "If there's cause to regret anything... you're the one who has to explain it to Ka'D'Argo."  
Mytell's smile faltered as he remembered his experience with the huge Luxan. Seeing the look, Berret said, "It was a joke, Mytell! Loosen up," Berret rolled his eyes at him once again. "And my wife use to say I didn't have a sense of humor."  
The young Nebari nodded but he didn't look too reassured.  
"Never mind, lets go meet Rygel and Nerri," the Master Shrike said.  
  
The servant led them to a small room off to one side of Rygel's throne room. When they entered, they found the Dominar and Chiana's brother settled in chairs casually facing each other.  
"Ah! Jared, so glad you could make it," said Rygel. He indicated that the newly arrived pair should seat themselves in any of the vacant chairs around them. "Sorry to keep you waiting."  
"No problem, Rygel," replied Berret. "Master Shenna sends his apologizes for not being able to attend himself. He's feeling rather poorly today." Berret turned his attention to Nerri. "Hello, Nerri."  
The Nebari man smiled warmly at the ex-assassin and stood up to greet him.  
"Greetings, Brother," he said as he held out a hand for Berret to grasp forearms with. "I trust you and the children are well?"  
"They are, and looking forward to seeing their uncle again," Berret said as he pumped Nerri's arm.  
The pair took their seats and after Rygel inquired as to Shenna's exact state of health, the Hynerian got straight to the point of the hurried meeting.  
"The reason I called you all here so quickly is that I wanted to inform you that I have arranged a meeting with Chancellor Lerris of Nebari Prime to discuss signing an accord acknowledging the Nebari Free States as a independent sovereignty," said the Dominar. "He will be arriving here on Hyneria tomorrow morning to discuss the treaty."  
"Lerris will be coming here?" growled Berret, leaning forward in his seat in agitation.  
Rygel held up a hand to halt whatever the Master Shrike was going to say, "Hear me out, Jared. I know how you feel about Lerris after what he and his people tried to do to Chiana and your children all those cycles ago, but we still need the Nebari as part of the alliance. Now more then ever with the threat of the New Syndicate. The Nebari Free States have several strategic planets under their control that can be used as staging bases for strikes against suspected Syndicate's holdings, but they can't be freed up as long as they have to defend against incursions from Nebari Prime. Getting Lerris to sign the peace accords will open them for our use, plus give us a half billion Nebari personnel who aren't mental cleansed Bulvurian sheep."  
"The accord will also give us time to fortify our positions and perhaps expand them outward," put in Nerri. "We have more and more Nebari joining us every solar day. With the treaty, even more might decide to unite with us."  
Berret snorted. "So once again, Lerris' hide is more valuable alive than dead is what you're telling me?"  
"I'm afraid so," said Rygel.  
The Master Shrike shook his head and sighed, no wonder Shenna had wanted him to go to this meeting. If anyone could make him cooperate with letting Lerris live - it was Rygel. Berret guessed that he trusted the Hynerian's reasoning more then he would admit in public after all the cycles they've known each other.   
And Shenna knew that Berret would be more incline to do something Rygel asked him to do.   
"I guess we better inform the others of his arrival tomorrow then. He's probably not forgotten their part in the battle in the sublevels and they should be warned."  
Rygel nodded in agreement. "I'll see to it right away," he promised, also remembering a promise Aeryn made to him twenty-some cycles ago about a serious ear twisting if he ever withheld information about a serious threat from her again.  
"It might also be a good idea to discreetly advise Lerris what will happen to him if he or any of his people go near my family," put in Berret. He had given in without a fight to what the Dominar wanted without really having to be asked, but he wanted Rygel to know where he drew the line at cooperation.  
"I will see to that also," said Rygel.  
Satisfied, Berret set back in his chair. "So? Is that all you wanted to discuss with me?" he asked next.  
"There is one other small matter," continued the Dominar. Berret tilted his head in curiosity but didn't say anything further. "Shenna thinks it would be best if you also attended the meeting tomorrow in his place as representative of the Mek-Klor-TaZ clan. It would be good training for when you take over as Grandmaster."  
Berret rolled his eyes. From his chair, Nerri tried to suppress a grin at the Shrike's annoyance with having to deal with bureaucratic functions, something he found himself having to bear more and more of as the cycles wore on with his fight for freedom for his people.   
"I'm not a diplomat, Rygel," Berret protested.  
"Yes, I know," replied the Hynerian with an exasperated frown. "You've successfully fought off and defeated every attempt I've ever made to teach you anything useful."   
"And I haven't said for sure I want to be Grandmaster," Berret added.  
The Dominar waved one small hand as if dismissing the Master Shrike's comment.  
"You don't really have to do anything. You're only be there to show Lerris that I have the support of the Clan in this matter. You'll do fine tomorrow at the conference," Rygel continued as if Berret hadn't spoken at all.  
The Master Shrike's face fell in a look of disbelieve. "Why do I get the feeling you're not listening to a word I say?" he asked.  
Nerri chucked, "That's the first rule of being a bureaucrat - Hear only what you want too."  
"I'm glad you're having a good time," Berret told Nerri sourly. "Now, not only do I have to let the frelling bastard live... I have to be in the same goddess-damned room with him."  
Nerri shrugged his shoulders and Rygel called for his attention again.  
"Jared, this is important. Shenna would like for you to do this tomorrow... and I need you there with me tomorrow," said the Hynerian. "I trust you and I require your support now more than ever."  
Defeated, Berret slumped back in his seat. "All right," he replied grudgingly. "As long as I don't have to smile and pretend to be nice to the bastard," he grumbled.  
"Oh no," said Rygel with a huge grin. "I want you to be your usual charming self."  
The glee in which Rygel said his reply led Berret to believe he had something up his sleeve so he began to consider it might be worth hanging around the boring summit just to see what it was... and Lerris' face when Rygel sprung it.  
"All right, I'll be there. I won't be happy... but I'll be there," Berret promised.  
"Excellent," said Rygel. Now, if you'll all excuse me I have some other matters to attend to before the meeting on the morrow." The Hynerian got up and hopped from the chair into his nearby thronesled.  
'That's okay," Berret told Rygel as he settled an arm casually around both Nebari men's shoulders. "Nerri, Mytell, and I have some family matter's of our own to discuss. It seems Mytell is asking my daughter to bond to him."  
"Yes, I know. Congratulations," called Rygel as he went out a doorway.  
Berret frowned and then turned to the pair left in the room with him.  
"Tell me... Is there anyone who doesn't know about this? Or am I just naturally the last to know?"  
Mytell shot him an apologetic look, while Nerri wisely said,  
"No comment." 


	10. Chapter 9

The reunion of Nerri and Berret's children took place shortly after the meeting with Rygel. After about an arn of chatting and catching up, the Master Shrike excused himself from the gathering to prepare for the upcoming meeting with the representatives from Nebari Prime. Leaving Nerri to visit with his sister's children and grandchild.  
Jalen found his father some time later in Rygel's war-room looking over stacks of field reports, attempting to familiarize himself with what Rygel and Shenna had gotten him into.   
Without preamble the younger man barged into the room and confronted his sire.  
"Father, I need to speak with you," he said urgently.  
Berret was baffled about the tone in his son's voice. "What is it?" he asked as he set aside the data sheet he'd been skimming through on a near-by table with a group of others he had gathered from shelves and cabinets.  
Jalen uncomfortably stood straighter. Berret could now tell that something was agitating his son greatly, but he was torn between his need for an answer to whatever question he wanted to ask and respect for his father. The Master Shrike suddenly had the feeling it was going to be a question he'd rather not answer, so he waited for his son to organize his thoughts and speak.   
After a few microts the younger man was ready to deal with whatever brought him to see his father.  
"I was talking to uncle Nerri and he accidentally told me something that I find very... disturbing."  
Berret pursed his lips during the pause in Jalen's question, and when it became obvious his son was waiting for his reaction he said, "All right. What did he tell you that's bothering you?"  
Jalen drew in a breath and frowned while he paced a few steps.   
"He mentioned in passing that at sometime during the war between the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans... that you and Papa Rygel arranged to give the Peacekeepers Multi-phasic weapons." Jalen paused in his pacing and his eyes held Berret's steadily. "Is that true?" he asked.  
Berret could see that his son desperately wanted him to deny the accusation, but he couldn't lie to him.  
"Yes," he confessed. "I played a major role in the Peacekeepers acquiring MP capable arms."  
Jalen's jaw almost hit the floor as he sat down heavily in the nearest chair. Berret reached over and flipped the dust cover on the file he'd been reading shut, by the look on his son's face he knew he wasn't going to be continuing his research for the moment.  
"Why?" he asked his father in disbelief. "Why did you arm them with something so destructive? That's just one step below wormhole technology."   
Berret moved and took the chair across the table from Jalen. He could see it wasn't going to be easy to explain this part of his life to the man he raised.  
"We had to," he started out.  
"You had to?" exclaimed Jalen. "Father, I can't believe this. How many innocent people died because they used those weapons? How much longer did the war last because they were used?"  
"It was necessary, Jalen. There was no other choice at the time," Berret said.  
"It was necessary?" Jalen repeated harshly. "Do you know what you and Rygel have done?"  
All expression left Berret's face as he answered, "Yes, I know."  
Jalen looked at him in shock. "That's all you have to say about it? That you know. What were you thinking? Millions of people... their atoms phased into explosive energy like everything else the wave touched. Millions of lives..."  
"It was hundreds of millions," Berret interrupted angrily. "And thousands of planets... all gone in less time then it takes to blink an eye. If you're going to persecute me, Jalen... at least get your facts straight."  
The half-Nebari man sat stunned looking at his father, a man he thought he knew.  
"How can you sit there and calmly say that like it means nothing?" he finally asked.  
"It was war, Jalen. There's nothing pretty... or admirable about it," explained Berret. "We were fighting for our survival as surely as the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers were. What we did... what we all decided to do... is call maintaining the balance of power." Berret sat back further into his seat as he started to tell the story. "Earlier in the conflict the Scarrans had perfected the technology for Multi-phasic particle weapons. You remember the time aunt Zhaan and I had the accident in the Transport pod and where sent into a parallel universe from ours from MP wave residue?" Jalen nodded and Berret went on.   
"You were too young yet to recall clearly, but it was about that time that the war started to go badly for the Peacekeepers. They were talking heavy losses... it was obvious that they were going to lose and lose soon. They had failed to develop the wormhole weapons they were trying too and the MP weapons were tearing the PK's to pieces... whole battle groups of Command Carriers gone in an instant before they could fire a shot. We weren't ready for the Scarrans to win so soon, so Rygel and the rest of us came up with the plan to balance the scales so to speak, and buy us the time Rygel needed to put the alliance together. Somehow Rygel got a hold of the data on how to construct the Multi-phase wave. It wasn't until recently that Marai told me that the Clan had been responsible for stealing the technology. That's how they lost so many people. Rygel and I arranged to 'sell' it to the Peacekeepers in time for them to balance the scales and force the war into a slower pace. Giving us time to be ready for whoever came out on top." Berret leaned in closer to his son to look him directly in his blue eyes.  
"Millions died in that conflict because we evened up both sides and the war raged for cycles more then it had too. If the Scarrans had won so early, hundreds of billions would now be dead or enslaved... including us."  
  
Jalen was calmer but still unhappy with the revelation. "That still doesn't make it right," he said quietly.  
Berret nodded in solemn agreement, "No, it doesn't. But that is what is. We all have to live with the choice we made."  
The younger man looked up as his father rose from his chair, signaling that as far as the older man was concerned the discussion was over. The Master Shrike began to gather his data films and files.  
"I had hoped the subject would never come up. There was no need for any of you to know what we did to prolong the fighting but I suppose you were bound to find out sooner or later. I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of, son. But if I had to do it all over again I would still make the same choice and do exactly what we did. You can hold me responsible or hate me for it but I'm not asking for your forgiveness... and it's not your place to grant it anyway," Berret said and turned to leave.  
"Did Mom know what you had planned? Was she a part of it?" he asked before Berret could make it to the doorway. Berret stopped and turned back to face his son, regarding him with an even stare.  
"Your mother was in on the decision to arm the Peacekeepers... yes," Berret confirmed.  
"I can't believe she'd agree to that knowing all the lives that would be lost," said Jalen incredibly.  
Berret frowned, more at the past than at his offspring.  
"We were parents with young children at the time. We didn't have the luxury of being moral," he said and then turned and walked away, leaving his son to wrestle with the truth of the event on his own.  
  
Berret wandered the halls of the palace for a while, trying not to think about the argument with Jalen. This was not how he wanted the reunion with his son to go and he began to wonder if this was something that could be fixed between them. Somehow within a few microts Marai found him and appeared silently at his side like a ghost. She screwed up her face in a look that Berret recognized as being one of deep thought for her, however the reptile-like skin on her face was not conductive to mimicking human facial expressions and left her with a look that was somewhere between a sour look and a tooth revealing half-grimace.  
"Nerri told me about the slip-up with Jalen. I take it that's what you're in a mood about?" she asked.  
Berret sighed heavily to confirm her observation. "Its so hard to try and explain to them how it was like. They were so young then and didn't understand what was happening."  
"That is always how it is with the young," Marai commented sagely.  
"I'm beginning to think Aeryn was right and we shouldn't have coddled them so much instead of letting them see what life in the Territories was really like."  
"Hind sight is 20/20," quoted the female Master Shrike. Berret paused to look at her in question. "Earth had some very entertaining broadcast video. I heard that expression in something I watched while I was cooped up in our room there. It seems to apply to the situation," she explained.  
"I guess it's appropriate," admitted Berret. "They're still so young. They have these ideals about how things should be. They don't have enough experience with life to realize everything isn't so cut and dried. I thought with Jalen being a father himself he'd be more understanding of what lengths a parent would go to insure the safety and well-being of their offspring. Chiana and I should never have let them marry so young."  
Marai turned to him. "And how would you have stopped him? Wasn't he almost the same age Chiana was when she bonded to you?"  
"That was different," Berret said with an unpleasant look. "Chiana had a hard life before we met. She understood how things really were. I hate to say it, but in some ways the Pixie was old before her time."  
Marai put a comradely arm through his as they continued to walk. "Then you have much to be proud of. You and Chiana gave them a much better life then either of you had. It is a wonderful gift you gave them allowing them to have these perfect ideals about life. Let them enjoy them and grow before life wears them down and makes them as cynical as old people like you and I."  
Berret surprised himself by chuckling lightly. "Well?" he said as he became serious once again, "So far... I've managed to get in trouble with Chulee by toying with her betrothed...."  
"Congratulations by the way," cut in Marai. "... And I heard about the incident with Mytell."  
"How did you hear about it?" asked the Master Shrike.   
"Warna told me."  
Berret blinked in surprise. "How did Warna find out?"  
"I believe Joban's daughter, Nella, told her."  
"Well, how did...? Oh, never mind," he finally gave up trying to figure out the palace grapevine.  
Berret just nodded his thanks and went on.  
"And now my son's thinking I'm one of the worse mass murders in the quadrant, so now he probably hates me because I don't exactly fit in with his 'perfect ideals.' The only one I haven't managed to gris off today is Terralyn, but there's still time yet for that. All in all, a well-rounded day," he concluded.  
Marai chortled openly at the other Shrike's blatant self-pity. "Come now. It isn't as all bad as that. You're their father and they love you. As they become older and raise families of their own they'll understand why you did what you did... why we all did what we did. They'll realize soon that it was you and their mother that gave them the opportunity to grow with the morals and ideals they've developed. As they do the same for their children they will come to know the sacrifices and hard decisions you had to make."  
Surprisingly, Berret started to feel better and began to hope things weren't as bad as he thought that'd become. He glanced at the reptilian female beside him out of the corner of one eye.   
"How did you get to become so wise?" he asked half-jokingly.  
Marai made a show of polishing the claws of her right hand against her tunic.  
"It's a gift," she said in a conceited tone. "And natural talent."  
One corner of Berret's mouth lifted in a smirk, "I think I liked you better when you were trying to kill me... at least you weren't so unbearably smug."  
She snickered and gave his arm a playful tug before letting go. "We can still pick that up. Training room 5 in half an arn? I'll run you around and work off some of that extra fat you're carrying around."  
"I'm not..." Berret started to protest before he realized Marai was teasing him to get his mind off of Jalen. "All right," he laughed. "Half an arn and I think it's you who needs the running. I saw what you had been eating back at the rooming house."  
"Who me?" she asked innocently. "Okay, half an arn," she agreed as he turned to go.  
"See you down there."   
"Prepare to be flattened!" she called to his back as he strolled away.  
"In your dreams, Lizard-breath!" he waved and answered without turning around.  
Marai chuckled heartily trying to get the last word in, " Any and every day, Soft-skin!"  
  
The workout with Marai went quite a ways in relaxing Berret into forgetting about his family troubles with his son for a time. Apparently the intermediate time apart also gave the younger man time to dwell on events and sort his own feelings out about what his parents had done during the war. He arranged to meet his father again before the group assembled for the evening meal and the pair talked their differences out. Berret caught his son glancing at Missy and his daughter a few times during the discussion and he concluded that maybe his son was now better able to put himself into his father's place after being reminded that he too now had a family and a child of his own. It still didn't abate the hurt Berret felt at having disappointed his son, but he was grateful the young man had approached him and apologized after he had time to rethink the situation. The Master Shrike could tell that Jalen had reached the same conclusion that they all had back then, and that it wasn't sitting well with his son that he'd come to the same unavoidable decision. If it were Terralyn and Missy in danger - he would have done exactly as Berret had to insure their safety. The anguish in Jalen's features at the self-realization both distressed his father and made him proud at the same time. His son had grown into a man who would do whatever he had to do defend his family but not take needless pleasure from whatever violent action it would take. Even now, without the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans, there were still too many beings that enjoyed the suffering of others. His son would not be one of those. All those cycles of fighting and killing while on the run had taught the Shrike that no matter how much he detested it - killing had always come too easy to him. Berret's pleasure stemmed from knowing that Jalen had grown into a far better man than he was.   
He only wished Chiana had been here to see how well their son turned out.  
  
After the meal, Zhara cornered Berret for the promised walk in the gardens. The twinkle in Zhaan's eye told the Master Shrike that the Delvian girl had been discussing the evening stroll with the older Delvian and he had the feeling that his old friend and shipmate thought he was weakening to the idea of keeping company with the young Zhara. After the already event filled day, he wasn't looking forward to what he knew he had to air out with the blue girl. It wasn't that Zhara wasn't attractive, as she had a very classical Delvian beauty. Where a younger Malika had an exotic feral beauty and touch of wildness with her uncommon green eyes, Zhara radiated peaceful serenity with the gentle curves of her face and a touch of heartwarming laughter with her blue eyes. If Berret wasn't who he was, he suspected that he couldn't have helped but to have been attracted to her. However, such was not the case. He was exactly who he was. His heart would forever belong to Chiana and always would. Nothing, and no force of nature will ever change that part of him. A kind and loving soul like Zhara deserved to have the love and hope he'd found with Chiana. That was something he just didn't have to give her.  
  
Zhara linked her arm through Berret's as they strolled through the gates of the palace gardens. The young Delvian pointed out varies specimens of flowers to the Master Shrike and gave him a brief history of each. Berret tried to give the girl his full attention but he found the gardens reminded him of the times spent in them walking with Chiana and his young children. Zhara either didn't see his distraction or she chose to ignore it as she cooed over a large stone planter with Delvian Fire-lilies growing inside it. At the sound of her voice the flower's petals seem to glow brighter. Berret frowned slightly as he remembered something different about the same granite slab. Twenty cycles ago he recalled seeing the body of a young Sebacean boy barely out of his teens being removed from under it. The lad had just begun his career in Rygel's Elite Guard the night the Nebari attacked this wing of the palace. They had all come close to dying in their flight through the sub-levels and the fighting that ensued. It had been the first time the group's children had been exposed to danger, the first time his babies had seen him kill another being, had seen their mother have to kill... and it had almost cost him his son. Now the Nebari man responsible was somewhere here in the vast palace and Berret found he was having a hard time turning his thoughts from revenge. The single time he had visited Lerris after the attack, it had taken all his will-power not to end the man's life only because Rygel needed him so badly to save the Territories... and in saving the Territories it helped ensure the future safety of his family and their descendants.   
The young woman tugged him in another direction and brought him back to the present from the bloody battlefield the palace had been all that time ago. He had spent most of the evening trying not to think about Lerris' arrival on Hyneria a few arns ago, and knowing that he and his people were quartered some place in Rygel's immense home waiting for their meeting with the Dominar on the morrow. Zhara found something else to show him and to distract himself, Berret mentally stood back and looked at the girl once more. She was lithe with an oval-shaped face. Her long blue hair hung free of the usual scarf tonight and she could almost reminded him of the younger version of Malika without the eerie green eyes, except she also lacked the other Delvian's battle-hardened demeanor at the same age. The girl noticed that she had lost him to his thoughts again and asked,  
"What are you thinking about, Master Shrike?"  
Berret raised an eyebrow and turned down the corners of his mouth, knowing the girl was deliberately using the title to goad him.  
"You are almost as annoying as my daughter at times," he told her.  
The Delvian gave him an impish smile that showed off her dazzlingly prefect teeth.  
"Sometimes you treat me as if I were your daughter," she replied.   
"That's probably because you are so young," he shot back.  
"I am 127 cycles old, nearly twice your age," she reminded him.  
Berret smiled. "127 cycles is barely out of the teenage cycles for a Delvian. In maturity, I am old enough to be your grandfather."  
The girl regarded him with a look of deep thought on her face and then said,  
"Well, maybe more like my father then my grandfather... or maybe a favorite uncle."  
Berret chuckled despite himself; there was just no getting around the girl's sense of humor.  
"Either way," he continued, "On Earth... such difference in ages is looked at as strange by most people."  
She paused him in their walk and turn to face him, her eyes growing serious.  
"We are not on Earth," she told him as she took both his hands in hers and gently squeezed.   
Berret had to admit she was beautiful, especially here under the twin moons of Hyneria. She tilted her head up and slowly moved her lips in to meet his. As she drew closer Berret's augmented senses brought her scent to him. Like Zhaan, she smelled of clean, crisp spring air with a mild scent of fresh flowers and a hint of rich freshly turned soil. What she didn't smell like was Chiana; the absence of that safe familiar scent broke the spell for him.  
Berret pulled ever so slightly away from the young woman and looked downward in embarrassment.  
"Ah? Zhara, we - I can't," he told her.  
Disappointment filled her eyes for a moment and then she looked downward also so he wouldn't see it.  
"I understand," she said quietly.  
Berret didn't know which was worse. The fact that he'd hurt her feelings or the way she bravely tried to cover the fact up to spare him the guilt. Either way, he felt like a heel.  
"Zhara, you deserve someone who will love you with all their heart for who you are," he tried to explain. "Not someone whose heart will always belong to someone else."  
The Delvian girl nodded her head in understanding but still hung on to his hands.  
"So there's no hope you might change your mind?" she asked a few microts later.  
Sadly, Berret shook his head in answer. "It's not a matter of my mind... it's my heart," he told her.  
"I never thought I'd find myself in competition with a dead woman for a man's heart. Chulee's my best friend but..."  
"Zhara... don't..."  
Berret stopped the thought as quickly as he could. "There was never any competition, Zhara. You have been a good friend to Chulee and this family and we all love you for that, but I can't give you something I don't have to give you. I would never cheat you that way."  
The Delvian girl looked up at him, sadness creeping into her normally sparkling eyes.  
"Chulee was right. Even after all this time your bond to her mother is stronger then death," she said. Zhara turned her eyes downward to look at their hands, still clutched together between them.   
"I'd hoped for a chance, but I see I'll have to settle for just being a occasional companion in your life."  
She looked back up into his eyes and showed him a small smile. "I hope when I do find love that it lasts as long and as fiercely as yours and Chiana's has."  
Berret smiled back at the girl feeling a little uplifted after all the frustrating discussions with his children and his friends about his apparent loneliness to find an ally of sorts in Zhara, someone who finally understood what he was feeling and had been unable to make his family understand.   
He lifted one of her pale blue hands to his lips and gently kissed the back of it.  
"I wish that for you also, dearheart. I hope one day soon you find that gift," he told her.  
They both stood silent for a few more microts before releasing each other's hands. Berret looped his arm back through hers saying, "Let's continue our walk and see what else Rygel's gardeners have managed to find to plant here."  
Zhara smiled tightly and nodded her agreement, then tucked herself closer to his side as the pair continued their tour. 


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning Nerri and Berret joined Rygel in the main throne room to meet the contingent from Nebari Prime. The Dominar settled his thronesled onto the huge gold and gem covered dais that dominated the chamber as the pair of men took there assigned places on the lower steps of the massive throne structure that had signified the power and might of the Hynerian Empire for countless ages. The position allowed the Dominar to majestically tower over everyone else in the throne room.   
Clutching his scepter in one hand, Rygel surveyed the chamber to be sure everything was in regal order. Appearance was every thing and he had to look as if to be dealing from a stable position of power if he wanted to get anywhere with Lerris. The Nebari segment of the Alliance had grown shaky over the last few cycles since the fall of both the Scarran Imperium and Peacekeeper Command. Rumors suggested that Nebari Prime no longer saw a benefit in continuing the pact with Hyneria and the other worlds and were looking for a way to pull out of the alliance. The withdrawal would seriously weaken the Alliance and Rygel meant to quill that possibility from ever happening.   
The Hynerian ruler studied the rank of Elite Guards that ringed the room at precise intervals, their battle armor polished to a high mirror-like gleam. At key points throughout the room, Luxan auxiliary members, hand picked by D'argo and his son, stood like glaring stone statues, their huge hands resting on the pommels of their Qualta blades. The Hynerian sovereign nodded with approval of the assembled show of might from the Hynerian Empire and it's allies. He turned his attention to Chiana's brother. The Nebari man was dress in the finest set of cloths his tailors could put together. Nothing about the man said resistance fighter, which is how Rygel wanted it. He needed Lerris to deal with Nerri as an equal, not the boy his government had tried to hunt down for so many cycles. Rygel gave the Nebari a small smile of encouragement and then turned to regard the Master Shrike. He'd hoped the ex-Enforcer's presence would off-balance the Nebari Chancellor... but Berret's hatred for most Nebari, particularly Lerris, still ran deep and that worried Rygel. He could see the muscles in Berret's jaw clench over and over again - a sure sign in humanoids of severe irritation.   
Rygel had asked that Berret wear full battle gear to the meeting. In the new armor, without the usual cloak to hide it, the man looked like a cross between a Peacekeeper war-cyborg and a scaled demon straight out of hezmana, an unmistakable icon of Mek-Klor-TaZ Clan's deadly capability. Every plate, every overlapping scale, hid a lethal edge or spike; right down to the gauntlet braces with their pair of new "T" shaped blades that were a few henta longer then the ones in Berret's old armor. Longer and slightly thinner they looked more like long claws then blades, even so, they were still able to shear through most metals that weren't Qualta covered. If Berret wanted to kill Lerris, there was no way any of them could stop him in time if he chose too. Rygel could only hope that his earlier talk with the man would keep his temper under control.   
Berret caught the Hynerian watching him and immediately knew what the Hynerian was concerned about. He forced his jaw to loosen and visibly relax. Knowing Shenna and Marai where observing the meeting remotely from elsewhere, the Master Shrike made a short bow to Rygel and said,  
"At thy service, Dominar."  
Rygel's worries eased some as Berret gave him the traditional response of Shrike to patron. Shenna and Marai must have given him a crash-course in Clan etiquette before the summit. He tried not to think about the fact that Berret for the most part held Clan tradition as inanity and had a particularly nasty habit of doing what he pleased anyway... and usually at the most inopportune times.  
Nothing more to do then to hope for the best, Rygel signaled to his Court Master-at-Arms.  
"Show the Nebari in," his gruff voice rumbled, filling the massive hall with its dynamic bass tone.  
  
The huge gilded double doors glided smoothly open and the Nebari assemblage strode into the throne room. Berret's hands rolled into white-knuckled fists involuntarily at the sight of Lerris in the middle of the group. Twenty cycles ago, he would have gladly slaughtered this man in his bed for attempting to take Chiana and his children from him. How the sight of him made the ex-Enforcer abruptly ache to correct that faux pas. Rygel saw the Master Shrike stiffen and said sotto voice,  
"Easy, Jared."  
"I'm fine, Rygel," Berret answered back in a like tone.   
As the Nebari drew nearer the ex-assassin forced his fingers to uncurl and tried to put a relatively emotionless expression on his face as befitted a Master Shrike of the Mek-Klor-TaZ clan.  
The throng halted at the foot of the dais and Lerris moved to the front of his support staff.  
"Rygel," he called with artificial cheer, "How good to see you again, Dominar. I hope you are well?"  
"Lerris," responded the Hynerian with a slight nod of his whisker-covered head. "Its nice to see you again also," he continued on to say but didn't make much of an attempt to sound believable. "Things are going very well," Rygel answered and before Lerris could go on with any more small talk he stretched out one hand to indicate the younger Nebari man on the lower step of the throne.  
"I believe you already know Nerri."  
"Yes, of course. The rebel leader," Lerris said with a slight sneer.  
"Ah ahem," Rygel corrected, "You mean the Proconsul for the Nebari Free States."  
"Yes... of course, Dominar." Lerris sounded even less sincere then Rygel had just a few microts earlier.  
Nerri for his part chose not to play the other man's games and settled for just giving him a cool look of distain. Rygel turned to the man beside the Nebari and cleared his throat slightly.  
"You may not recall meeting my other associate. Let me reintroduce you to Jared Berret. He will be sitting in as representative of the Mek-Klor-TaZ Clan. He is also the Master Shrike who will be succeeding Master Shenna as Grandmaster when he steps down."  
Lerris frowned as something stirred his memory. "The name sounds familiar, but I must apologize as it escapes me at the moment," the man replied with a phony smile to Berret.  
The Master turned his head slightly so the Nebari official could better see the bonding earring that still resided on his left ear in memory of his beloved wife.  
"I was bond-mate to Nerri's sister, Chiana," Berret said in a nearly dead-cold voice.  
The Nebari's smile slid off his face and his skin turned from healthy gray to ash white. He began to recognize the dimly viewed face of the Shrike who had mysteriously appeared one night so many cycles ago in his private chambers with a dire warning not to betray the Dominar.  
"Nerri's sister..." he whispered, "... Hyril..."  
Berret's ice blue eyes told the Chancellor that the Master Shrike had not forgotten or forgiven Lerris' part in the attempt to recapture Chiana and destroy his children... or the attack on his family and friends that followed which resulted in Jalen almost dying.  
Rygel allowed himself a small smirk as Lerris now realized the position he was dealing from. The Dominar not only had the leader of the free Nebari world on his side, but the new head of the assassin clan, who also happened to be Nerri's sister's bond-mate, had no great love for him or his people. The news that Berret would one day soon lead the Clan had the Nebari official in a near panic wondering if there was going to be an assassination plot made against him in the future once the man came into control. Rygel could almost hear the Nebari's mind frantically finding ways to make himself useful to the Hynerian to avoid that possibility happening. The Dominar eased himself back into his throne seat and let Lerris stew for a few microns under the Shrike's baleful glare, happy now that things were going according to his plan.  
  
The meeting went better then Rygel could have hoped for on the first day. Lerris was more then happy to hammer out an agreement to end the hostilities between Nebari Prime and the Nebari Free States. The Dominar supposed it helped having Berret stand a post behind his left shoulder during the summit, signifying that the Clan was firmly behind Rygel and the Alliance. Plus the nasty looking armor making the man appear almost as huge and menacing as D'argo was an added bonus that made matters move along more smoothly. Lerris agreed without protesting too much to give the Free States recognition as a sovereign entity much to Nerri's relief. Now Hyneria could arm the NFS without endangering the alliance with Nebari Prime. Once Nerri's people had a freestanding military they wouldn't have much to fear from the Nebari homeworld. Nerri got what he's fought for all these cycles, Lerris and Nebari Prime could now save face by declaring them an independent and separate unity, and Rygel got to keep his alliance together and add a new member... one who he could trust more then Lerris and his people. When the meeting broke up, the Nebari retreated to their guest quarters. By then Lerris looked about ready to crack under the Master Shrike's unemotional stare.  
When they were alone except for the throne room security, Nerri leaned back in his seat and sighed,  
"I glad that's over. I didn't think he'd give in that easy."  
"Don't let him fool you. He's thinking that even with the accord that sometime in the future when the need is over, they'll be able to take your people back," advised Rygel. "We've bought you some time. Lucky what he didn't realize is that by allowing you to join the alliance is that you now have the right to make your own allegiances inside it."  
The Hynerian's wispy eyebrow raised in a look of delightful mischief,  
"I hear the Luxan's are always looking for new allies."  
Nerri raised an eyebrow in parody of Rygel. "I've heard the very same thing."  
Rygel chuckled evilly as he turned back to Berret.  
"You did a wonderful job, Jared. Thank you."  
"Yes, most impressive," added Shenna as he and Marai left their hidden observation post and joined them. "Though... I believe Lerris had the impression that you were thinking about killing him at any microt."  
"Was it that obvious?" asked the Master Shrike.  
"Yes," replied Marai.  
"Good," said Berret with a self-satisfied smile.  
  
The rest of the day, Berret had to admit that he was less then congenial.   
Despite how please everyone told him they were with his part of the meeting with the Nebari, Berret still wished he could have just snapped Lerris' neck and had been done with it.  
At least the Nebari were staying clear of the crewmates section of the palace.  
It struck the ex-assassin as an odd affair that he could love Chiana and his children as much as he did and hate most other Nebari outside Nerri's Free States. Sometimes he thought he was boarding on being prejudice against the gray race but every time he looked at his offspring he knew it wasn't true. He told himself that in fact what he hated were the people in the Nebari Establishment who enforce the policies they did... not the Nebari people as a total whole. It just so happened that he had a very personal grudge against Lerris, and he was the current political leader of Nebari Prime and the Establishment.  
So he guessed for the time being... his hatred resided with the right deserving people.   
The Master Shrike hid out in the Imperial Cemetery by his bond-mates tomb for the rest of the afternoon. He spoke with his wife's spirit about what was happening and afterwards just sat around in the quite surroundings to think. He might have been further ahead to lock himself in his apartments if he wanted total solitude, as his children and friends stop by Chiana's resting place to visit their missing loved one also. None of them were very surprised to find Berret hiding out there.  
Later that evening, Berret joined his family and friends in the common room in a far better mood. Playing with his granddaughter went a long way into putting him in much better spirits.  
  
The next morning started early in a whole different way as his comm repeatedly chimed, then buzzed, and then switched to a shrill urgent warble until he answered it.  
"What!" barked the Master Shrike as he half buried his head under a pillow. He had gotten very little rest that night with his tossing and turning and he wasn't in the mood for one of Crichton's early wake-up calls that the other man was so fond of.  
"Jared?" came Rygel's deep voice over the unit.  
"Rygel?" replied Berret quizzically. He squinted at his timepiece on the nightstand next to the bed. "What the hell do you want? It's an arn before breakfast... Did John put you up to this?"  
"No," the Dominar told him solemnly. "There's been an emergency."  
"What? Somebody steal your morning marjools?"  
Berret shot the crack off as he rolled over and then pulled the pillow over his head, hoping the Hynerian would go away.  
"No, you farb-brain! Listen to me... there's been another attack."  
Berret pushed the pillow back off his face.  
"Attack against what?" he asked.  
"The new Syndicate attack another storage base last night in the Travack VI system," explained Rygel. The Shrike propped himself up on one elbow as he listened now with interest to the news.  
"That's less then three arns from here by Hetch-drive transport," he commented.  
"I'm aware of that," the Hynerian replied, "They used another of those new Shrikes in the attack. I've called an emergency meeting. I need you there and I'm going to want you to go with a group to investigate the scene while its still fresh afterwards. I already have a fleet transport on the palace landing pad ready to leave as soon as you're all briefed."  
Berret kicked his bed sheets off and got to his feet.  
"I'll be down to meet with you in ten microns," he said before closing the comm channel.  
  
Four and a half arns later the group Rygel chose to investigate the attack was crawling over the wreckage of the base. Bodies lay strewn everywhere among smashed equipment and other now unidentifiable structures. The Alliance personnel here had mostly been killed by edged weapons and more than a few where completely dismembered. The only sight of order in the area was the fact that the warehouse had been totally empty of whatever had been there. There was no sign of any enemies' bodies that might have died in the fighting.  
Berret surveyed the carnage and thought to himself how glad he was that Chulee hadn't accompanied them like she had wanted. However, her fiancé had been selected to go.  
"This is unbelievable," said Mytell from beside him. "How could any beings be so savage? No soldier would do something like this."  
"It's the Syndicate's way," responded Berret dryly. "And keep in mind, Mytell... they're not soldiers or resistance fighters. There are no rules as far as they are concerned."   
The young Nebari man nodded his head in agreement and continued to take in the gruesome sight around them. Marai and Warna approached the pair, returning from where they were conducting their own investigation of the scene.  
"What word, Marai?" Berret inquired.  
"As we expected, most of the killing was done with edged weapons. Very little in the way of defensive pulse fire baring an Alliance weapon's signature, I would say they were taken by surprise and the slaughter was practically over before anyone could raise an alarm."  
Warna consulted her data reader before adding,  
"The explosive residue that was found indicates most of the building were destroyed after the personnel were killed and the few offense pulse fire signatures are from half a dozen different types of pulse weapons. From Peacekeeper, to Scarran, to Zenetan, Volcarian, and Nebari type firearms."  
Marai sniffed at the air with her reptilian nostrils.  
"And the scent of those things is all over the place," she said. "Its so strange... they smell so similar to each other that its hard to tell how many there were. That's not natural," she concluded.  
"That's not all that's wrong," broke in Malika as she and Andar joined the group.  
The Sebacean man held up one of the scanners he had constructed so the rest could see it.  
"We haven't been able to find any genetical specimen as far as blood or hair left behind by the new Shrikes... but there should have been something on the DNA or RNA level left behind in the air. Every living thing does..."  
"But you're not finding anything?" asked Marai.  
"Oh... we're finding it all right," replied Andar.  
"Its just not... right," finished the Delvian.  
Berret frowned. "Okay... can you simplify for us non-scientific types?"   
"It means," said Malika, "We're finding DNA were it should be. What we're finding fits the profile for DNA... but when the scanners try and lock on to analyze it, something about it throws the scanners off and causes a malfunction. Whatever this is, it is capable of confounding a multi-spectrum, multitasking, sixth generation medical analyzer/decoder."  
"So can't we get a better one?" asked Mytell.  
"You don't understand," Andar put it. "There is nothing bigger or better in a portable module. I just designed this series less than a half cycle ago." He turned to look at Berret and Marai. "This device can work at mapping and decoding at least fifty strains of DNA or RNA all at the same moment... and still have some work power left to perform other tasks."  
"And in that... is our biggest problem," Malika announced.  
"And that is?" asked Berret when no one else said anything.  
"Whatever this is... it's using up all of Andar's scanner's resources on just this one scan and then having to give up trying to analyze it." She looked around at the still blank faces around her. "Don't you get it? It's too damned big and complicated to decode with this," she explained while holding up the device. "We're going to need a full lab and at least two super computers, if not more, to map out what's been done to this DNA helix."   
  
The group continued picking through the wreckage and removing bodies to a staging area where they would be taken care of. Berret was still searching the emptied warehouse looking for any clues that might have been missed when his comm chimed.  
"Uncle," Jothee voice came to him over the channel.  
"Yes, Jothee?" Berret immediately answered D'argo's son. The young warrior and his mate, Tamilla, had barely been home on Hyneria a few arns when Rygel pressed him into service for the expedition to investigate the ravaged Alliance base.   
"You had better join me with the perimeter teams," the young warrior announced. "We found some things I think you better look at."  
"I'm on my way," Berret told him after Jothee gave him his location.  
Within a few microns, Berret found the young half-Luxan bent over a set of tracks, his opened Qualta rifle balanced over one knee. The few men standing around with Jothee moved aside as Berret arrived.  
"What do you have?" inquired the Master Shrike of his nephew.  
Jothee waved his hand to indicate the area around him.   
"Tracks," he explained. "Several belonging to those new Enforcers and one other. The Enforcers are fairly uniform in weight and height. They all head south of here."  
'Toward the small commerce town?" Berret asked.  
Jothee nodded an affirmative. "Right toward it, that's what worries me," he went on, "They're not even trying to hide from us."  
Berret agreed with the warrior, his instincts were just as reliable as his father's were.  
"You think they wanted us to follow them? Maybe into an ambush somewhere?" asked the ex-assassin.  
"That would be my guess," confirmed the Luxan. "The surveillance satellites haven't detected or recorded any outgoing ships leaving the world since yesterday morning and Rygel had the port shut down and the system blockaded by a squadron of Hynerian star-fighters as soon as word came of the attack. Nothings come in or gone out."  
"So they're still planet-side," finished Berret.  
"I'd have to think so," Jothee replied. "Something's nagging at me, telling me whoever they are, they never intended to leave after the attack. They're not done here yet... and it smells like a set-up to me."  
"I have to agree. I have that feeling too," the Shrike said. "What about that other track you found?"  
Jothee bent and pointed out the odd footprint in the dirt by his knee for his uncle. Unlike the clawed prints of the Enforcers, this one wore boots.  
"It's a small person wearing humanoid boots," the young warrior instructed. "Not very heavy with a small stride. This person remained outside the base while the attack was going on and then rejoined the Enforcers as they regrouped on the perimeter. It looks like they stayed outside on patrol while land vehicles were brought in to clean out the warehouse. They were probably here a little over an arn judging by the traffic patterns... then headed south all together on foot when they were finished."  
Berret stroked the stubble on his unshaven chin as Jothee gave his report, taking everything the young man said in. "Why didn't they take a transport out of here?" idly asked the older man out loud.  
"Like I said, I believe they wanted us to find the tracks."  
"Anything else?" the Master Shrike asked when Jothee had finished.  
The young Luxan paused a microt and shifted his rifle to balance it over one shoulder. He wiped at the sweat on his forehead as he continued.  
"One other thing I can't really be sure of," he supplied.  
"What's that?" Berret encouraged, knowing that the lad like to be absolutely sure of all his facts before saying anything.  
"Its been awhile since whoever they were has been through here," he went on to explain, "but in some places where the one wearing boots stop or rubbed up against something... I can't be sure, it's very faint now and my sense of smell isn't as strong as my father's..."  
"That's okay, give it your best shot, Jothee," put in Berret. "What is it you're picking up?"  
"I think this other person might be a Nebari," the younger man answered. "Probably a female by the size."  
"Nebari?" repeated the ex-Enforcer. "You think it might be one of Lerris' agents working with the new Syndicate against the Alliance or maybe a half-breed that's been exiled from Nebari Prime and just fell in with them?"  
"No, for the scent to last this long that I can tell, it has to be a full-blood," Jothee answered with a shake of his head.  
"Lerris then."  
Jothee shrugged his shoulders. " Could be. He would have the location of all the Alliances storage bases if he wanted to sell us out to the Syndicate," he agreed. "Then again, it could be something else entirely, uncle. And you might be letting your dislike for Lerris lead you down the wrong roads."  
Berret glanced up at his nephew and after a few microts grimly nodded in agreement with the young Luxan.  
"Point well taken, Jothee. I'll wait until we have more information before jumping to conclusions."  
"That would be best," agreed Jothee with a tired grin.  
Berret noticed the young man's disheveled appearance from having searched over the area with his team of scouts for the first time and decided to call for a break seeing they had been at it for over four arns straight.  
There was still much more work to be done at the scene for the rest of the group and most of them would still be here for arns more if not days wrapping up loose ends to the investigation and then re-securing the base. A break would be most welcomed for all.  
"Call in your outriders," he advised the Luxan warrior. "We'll break for a meal and assess the data we have so far and then decide on our next move after we report back to Rygel. If the Syndicate operatives are still here and hiding in the town, we maybe able to come up with a plan that will let us avoid the ambush and catch them before they know we're onto them." 


	12. Chapter 11

Rygel agreed with Berret that a group from the investigative team would recon the small commerce town to see what they could learn, and if they could discover the hiding place of the New Syndicate personnel.  
Just as twilight was setting in on the day, Mytell, Warna, Marai, and Jared lay undercover on a hilltop. Surveying the town through occulars.  
"What do you think?" Berret asked of the reptile woman besides him.  
The female Master Shrike flipped up her occulars to consult a surveillance film of the town's layout.  
"If I had to guess," Marai began, "I would say they are held up in one of the bigger warehouses near the space port on the west side."  
Berret shifted his view to that section of the commerce port and magnified the occular's power.  
"That would be my guess too," the ex-assassin agreed. "There are about four buildings large enough to conceal the supplies they stole." He began to mark of the most likely candidates on his own copy of the map.  
"Unless they broke everything up into smaller groups and are using a few different locations to hide their loot," Marai countered, slipping into the role of devil's advocate.  
Berret shook his head. "I don't think so... they'll want to keep it all in one place so they can move it quickly. I also think that they might be keeping their new Enforcers at a separate location and that the ringleaders are going to be at a third location. Not too close to the other two in case somebody comes looking for them and finds one of the sites, but not too far away either that those in charge can't keep an eye on their henchmen. With just that arrangement I think they'll feel too spread out for comfort."  
"Henchmen?" asked Mytell from just behind the pair of Master Shrikes.  
"It's an Earth term." Warna supplied before Berret could answer. "It means a trusted helper or follower. It's usually used to refer to a villain's underlings."  
Berret chuckled at the young girl's explanation. "It seems you weren't the only one glued to the television during your stay on my homeworld," he said to Marai.  
"There were some very entertaining and educational broadcasts," the Master Shrike defended herself with a toothy grin. "I prefer the term 'minion' myself. Though, someday you will have to explain the various labels I heard while watching some programs about the crime syndicates on your world. The name 'Mob' surely did not apply, as while they were an organized group, they rarely if ever assembled into a 'mob-like' group. The moniker 'wiseguy' most certainly did not apply, as they were mostly captured or killed by the end of the story... so they were anything but 'wise' if they could not avoid getting killed, I would have to say. And the phrase, 'to rub someone out' is very baffling. There was killings, yes... but not once did I see one character rub up against another character in any form. One would think it was some sort of sexual ritual as rubbing is usually pleasurable."  
Berret blinked his silver-tinted eyes at Marai... who patiently waited for an answer. Warna and Mytell also watched them both, seemingly very interested in the explanation also.  
"You really spent time thinking about these things?" Berret finally asked her in mild amusement.  
"Why yes," the female Shrike replied seriously, "I would like to someday understand these things. I'm a very curious person. And I would also like to know why some of the programs were made in grayscale instead of color?"  
"And you want to know now?"  
"Why not," Marai replied, "It gives us something to discuss while we wait for our enemies to make their move."  
Berret began to chuckle deeply and than buried his face on his forearms.  
"I'm glad you find my inquisitiveness so entertaining," Marai said in mock annoyance.  
The ex-Enforcer raised his head and bit back the end of his laughter.  
"Marai... I'm not too clear on all of that myself. But definitely, this is something I'm going to have Crichton explain to you in full detail when we return."  
"Then I look forward to having John answer my questions," she said.  
"Oh... me too," Berret said with unconcealed amusement. "Me too. You have no idea what you are in for."  
  
After a few arns of watching the larger warehouses, the group began to see a pattern develop in the way the few people present traveled only between certain buildings. Most of the traffic was between the biggest of the storage facilities and a four-story office-like building located at the very farthest edge of the landing port close to the commerce town. The only other structure where there was any other activity was a spaceport out-building that looked like it was abandoned and hadn't been used in cycles.   
Berret frowned deeply to himself. Already dressed in his new armor, he surveyed the three buildings the group had chosen as the most likely targets one last time. Marai, also garbed in her Shrike armor, walked silently up behind him.  
"What concerns you?" she asked with interest. "Have you observed something new?"  
"No," Berret answered her a few microts later and then turned away from the spaceport view to face her.  
Marai hefted the Plasma-grenade launcher she was carrying up and slung the rifle-like weapon over one metal covered shoulder as she waited for the other Master Shrike to continue voicing the thought that was plainly on his face.  
"They're spread out much further than I thought they would be," he finally said.  
"I have noticed that also," the female Shrike replied. "Things don't always turn out as we predict they would. Perhaps some circumstances we have yet to uncover have forced them to spread their locations out more then they would have liked?"  
The ex-assassin lifted a doubtful eyebrow at his companion.  
"Poor planning by the Syndicate?" Berret asked in return, looking again at the landing field, "We both know that is highly unlikely."  
Marai turned slightly to regard the port below them also as she answered.  
"I have considered that thought also," she admitted.  
Berret nodded silently in agreement with the now somber female Master. "They know we're with Rygel and the Alliance," he continued. "They have to know that between the two of us we're going to see something wrong with this picture."  
"A trap?"  
"My guess," said Berret. "The clear trail leading back here, the un-secure layout here in the port. They want us to go down there."  
Marai bobbed her scaled head. "I agree with that theory. So what shall we do?" she then asked.  
One side of the male Shrike's lip curled up in dark amusement.   
"I'd hate to disappoint them," he said.  
"I also," replied Marai with a grin that revealed sharp fangs. "After all... is a trap no longer a trap if the prey knows of it?"  
"Works for me," Berret responded and than started back to the rest of the group that would be striking the spaceport. "Come on... lets go ruin somebody's day."   
  
Several microns later the operation was underway. Jothee and ten of his best commandos climbed aboard the Hynerian Marine Drop-ship that Rygel had assigned to the investigative group. Warna and Mytell would pilot the troop transport to the huge warehouse where the young Luxan and his team would storm and capture the structure, hopefully recovering the stolen supplies. After deploying the ground forces, they would use the drop ship's weapons as air support for those going in.  
Marai and Berret had different missions. Both Masters left on foot sometime before the rest of the group was to leave and attack their objective. It had been decided that the lone out-building was probably where the new Syndicate members were hiding the new Enforcers. Marai insisted that she take that part of the mission to neutralize the threat of the new killers. Even after Berret admitted that she was by far the most experienced Shrike of the group and the fastest given her reptilian physiology and reflexes, he had only relented to her going alone after she had agreed to take the plasma grenade rifle along and use it to wipe out the creatures at a relatively safe distance.  
Berret on the other hand, had the task of penetrating the office-like structure where the Syndicate leadership was most likely holding up. His objective was to locate the highest-ranking member on the location and attempt to take him prisoner. The two Master Shrike's had decided that only a single operative should tackle their two targets if they were to succeed. A larger team going into an unknown location would undoubtedly cause confusion if heavy fighting broke out. This way, the Master Shrikes could be sure that any moving target was foe and not friend. The rest of the investigation team not involved in any of the three-seperate missions had been removed back to the mother ship that had brought them in-system to await the outcome.  
  
Marai and Berret moved from building to building across the spaceport grounds, creeping from shadow to shadow even though the facility appeared to be deserted at this arn except for the Syndicate personnel. The reptilian female's eyes dilated in wide-open slits that allowed her to see as well as Berret's silver-tinted augmentation to his eyes. Midway across the compound, the ex-assassin halted behind a stack of crates besides a maintenance hanger. A slight scratch from the side of the structure next to him, told Berret that Marai was close by. Glancing up he located her dark form clinging to the side of the hanger under a stairwell that led to the building's second floor. As soon as the trouble started brewing with the New Syndicate, the female Shrike had had her natural claws sheath in the Bat'Rellite alloy as she once had them when she was a Syndicate Enforcer for Arckatius. The precaution help the Master Shrike scale obstacles as she had now... or rip open a metal barrier or opponent with her bare hands.  
"How's it look?" Berret whispered to her from his position below.  
Marai paused to scan the area from her perch one last time before giving him a reply.  
"Clear as far as I can tell," she answered. "I can detect no movement nor do I scent anyone nearby."  
Berret nodded. "Then this is where we part company," he said. "Good luck and be careful."  
In the dark, Berret could see Maria give him a toothy smile and a quick nod toward the grenade rifle strapped tightly to her back.  
"Luck will have nothing to do with it with this," she said meaning the launcher, "You be careful also."  
With that she broke from her cover under the stairway and scurried over the top of the hanger, heading off in the direction toward the out-building. Berret watched her silently go and than moved off to his assigned objective. The office-like structure was the farthest away from the rest so he had more ground to cover before Jothee and his crew hit the main warehouse.  
  
Several microns later Berret was hidden in a shadow observing his target as his chron wound down toward the moment to attack. He'd already located where he would make an entrance on the first floor of the building. Thinking that anyone inside would be heading downward and right into him when the fireworks started.  
His chron chirped once to alert him and almost immediately he heard the drop ship come screaming into its target. He knew some ways away at the same moment, Marai would be kicking a door in and opening fire with the grenade launcher any microt. Berret rushed the window he had chosen and with one clean jerk, ripped the bars that covered it away from the sill. Muscles tore and joints strained with the sudden effort but he ignored them as he paused only long enough to punch one pair of brace blades through the armor glass window to shatter it. Glass was still hitting the floor and he was already through and inside the building. His heightened senses and instincts honed from cycles of fighting and battles both as a Syndicate Enforcer and running with his friends aboard Moya told him the first floor was empty.  
He didn't waste time second-guessing himself knowing that time now was of the essence, he immediately located the stairwell and a lift shaft going up to the higher floors. Assuming the staircase was in all likelihood booby-trapped in some way, he forced his way into the nearest elevator shaft and using his armor's climbing spikes, scaled his way upwards to the next floor.  
  
Jothee and his men were inside the warehouse before the dust from the drop ship and even started to settle.  
He didn't have to glance behind him to know that Warna had already dusted off and was circling the area while Mytell manned the crafts weapons' systems, both crewmembers waiting for the ground team to call in air support if the ran into heavy resistance.  
His team spread out through the cavernous storage facility like Hynerian Fire-ants on a march. His own heavy Qualta-rifle leading the way before him as he moved, the path being lit by a tactical flashlight he had strapped to the lower barrel blade. He had penetrated a good way onto the warehouse floor when he realized there hadn't been a single shot fired nor any shouts for the Syndicate members to surrender from any of his men. Something about the shapes and layout of the packing crates the small circle of his light had shown him nagged at the young half-Luxan's mind. He tapped on his comm link to the rest of the group.  
"All sectors report," he said, "Any contacts?"  
His men all quickly reported back negatives. Not a single one had seen anyone outside the strike team.  
Jothee next sent out a general order for somebody to locate the building lights and turn them on. A microt later, a trooper reported in that she had found them and a few microts after that, the warehouse was lit as bright as day.  
The young warrior immediately understood what had not been sitting right with him about the cargo containers inside the warehouse. He instantly reached for his comm badge and changed over the general command channel.  
"Strike Team Three to Strike Leaders!" he called urgently over the link.   
  
Marai could smell it before she even used her armored boot to smash the door in. Still when her chron chirped at her, she leveled the plasma-grenade weapon at the doorway and kicked it in anyway.  
The door splintered easily and she swept the rifle's tactical light around the anteroom before fully entering. She didn't need the extra illumination to see but she had thought the bright light would momentary blind any of the creatures or personnel she ran into giving her an advantage, so she at left it on.  
The lobby was empty so she moved to the only other door she could see. The stench grew stronger as she approached and she almost knew for certain what she would find behind the closed door before her.  
The latch lifted easily so she backed slightly away and off to one side, then used the launcher's long barrel to push the door the rest of the way open in case it was booby-trapped.   
Nothing happened so she swept the new area in front of her with the tactical light and found a short hallway. That too appeared free of any trip wires or trap sensors so she carefully made her way down it.   
The corridor had no other doors off of it and it opened up at its termination into a large work area.  
Machinery of some sort lined the walls of the bigger opened space, but the center of the large room was clear except for what appeared to be a portable livestock pen that had been set up. The smell was becoming overwhelming the closer she moved toward the pen. Marai took several deep breaths, inflating her extra set of lungs just under the main pair that she normally used. A voluntary reflex pinched off her nostrils as if she were getting ready to submerge underwater. Ideally, she shouldn't have to breath again for at least a quarter arn depending on how much she exerted herself. She wouldn't have to bear the stench this way, but the down side was it took away her sense of smell, which could be very useful if an enemy she didn't see or hear approached. Then again, she concluded with the stink she probably wouldn't smell something coming anyway. She would just have to remain extra alert with her remaining senses.  
She moved up to the stockade fence, noted that a generator powered it but that the unit had been turned off for some time now. Whatever had been corralled inside had been large or mean enough to require a force field to contain it. She had no doubt now that this is where the new Enforcers had been kept.  
She shone the rifle's light into the pen and it illuminated the shapeless masses that lay scattered around the enclosure. Smoke still drifted lazy over a few of them.  
"Goddess' light," Marai muttered out loud.  
Before she could do anything else, Jothee's urgent voice came over the comm links earpiece.  
"Strike Team Three to Strike Leaders!"  
  
Berret was just about to exit the lift shaft onto the third floor when the young warriors call came.  
"Go," Berret said at almost the same moment he heard Marai answer Jothee.  
"Master Marai, Uncle," Jothee said, "We are inside the warehouse. We found the supplies stolen for the depository. The crates are dumped haphazardly around the place. Repeat... they are not organized for rapid removal. It's a trap! I repeat... this appears to be a trap. Over."  
"Understood," Berret shot back. "Get your people out of there now, Jothee."  
"I've alerted Warna for emergency pick-up," Marai broke in over the comm. "Jared, I've found the Enforcers," she immediately went on to report, "They're all dead and the bodies have been cremated. Do you copy? They killed their Enforcers, it is a trap... Jared, get out now!"   
Berret swore to himself. This definitely wasn't turning out as he expected it might. The Syndicate went through all this trouble to rob the Alliance supply depot, and then didn't bother to arrange a fast way to remove the supplies from the warehouse. Now they eradicated a group of their new Enforcers without any reason. What the hell could they be up too? He asked himself. Without the Enforcers, what kind of effective trap could they set? It wasn't making a lot of tactical sense and it was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight.  
"Acknowledged, Marai. I'm pulling out now," he replied. "Have Warna and Mytell pick you up after they get Jothee's team. Home in on my comm link and come get me afterwards."  
Berret started to descend back to the ground level when he picked up a sound coming from the fourth floor over his head. He paused a microt and the sound repeated itself. It was a very deliberate noise, designed to let him know someone or something was waiting for him above. The lift-door to the forth floor abruptly slid open filling the shaft with dim light.  
The Master Shrike gazed upwards but could make nothing out in the passage, if he wanted to know what it was up there he would have to finish the climb and exit the lift-shaft to find out. He thought about just getting out and letting Mytell blow the hezmana out of the building with the drop ship guns...  
But then he heard a familiar grating hiss filter down to him - what he recognized as laughter.  
The mocking chuckle of a Scarran.  
  
Berret reopened the comm link.  
"Marai... change of plan," he said.  
"What happen?" she inquired. "I'm boarding the drop ship now. Do you need assistance? We can be at your location in just a few microts."  
The ex-assassin began to climb up the elevator shaft once more. "No! No, get everyone out of here. I'll call for a pick-up when I'm done here."  
"What the frells going on?" broke in Mytell.  
Berret passed the third floor and kept climbing. "I've been issued a invitation," he responded.  
"Uncle? What are you talking about," Jothee than asked with deep concern.  
"Marai, there's a Scarran here. And he let me know he was here just as I was leaving," Berret told them. "I think whatever's going on here it has to do with me meeting up with this bastard. I'm going up the rest of the way to see what he wants."  
Jothee and Mytell started to protest both at the same time but the female Master Shrike quickly silenced them. "Berret - that is not a good idea!" she warned. "Wait until I can join you and we will stalk the Scarran together."  
"No, Marai," the human Shrike countered. "Its just a hunch, but he could have taken me out at any time by just dropping a few shatter grenades down the lift shaft while I was searching the lower floors. Whatever he has planned he wants it face-to-face. Just pull back out of the area and wait for me to call. If you don't hear from me within the arn than use you own discretion on what next to do."  
The comm link was silent for a few microts and Berret could picture Marai's scaled face furrowing in troubled thought over the instructions. She replied a microt of two later.  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Jared," she finally relented. "I'll wait one arn for your next contact." The comm channel clicked over to stand-by and he knew that his female partner was finished trying to talk him out of his chosen course of action and that she was trusting him to know what he was getting himself into.   
"I hope I know too," Berret muttered to himself as he climbed up through the opened doorway onto the forth floor.  
  
The floor around him was filled with piled up office furniture and the items looked as if the had just been stacked there recently. A single light lit the room leaving more than enough shadows for people to hide in if they wished to lie in wait. Berret's senses told him that he was alone. Ahead of him, down a corridor was the next strongest source of light. The rooms beyond obviously meet to draw his attention. Traveling to reach the new rooms meant walking down the hallway and passing a series of darkened doorways that led off it.  
Rooms from where an ambush could come at any time. Berret had no other choice but to make that journey... but he would be ready.  
With a thought, his armor suddenly bristled with spikes and blades. Anyone attempting to rush him would find themselves confronted by a barrier of sharp points and cutting edges surrounding his body. The pair of twin claw-like brace blades protruded passed his fists ready to deflect a weapon or deliver a devastating slash to an enemy.   
Surprisingly he made it down the corridor without being attacked. He entered a larger space that had some furniture and partial walls set up. Some gauze-like material had been hung from the ceiling like drapes that further cut down the total view of the entire room. Few of the room's main lights were working but they had been augmented by a number of candles placed at various points round the area.  
Behind one of the frail curtains, a shape suddenly rose and Berret had no trouble at all differentiating that the being that made the silhouette on the material was a Scarran. He braced himself to defend or attack as a clawed hand swept the drape aside. The Scarran stepped casually around the cover and smiled wickedly at the Shrike.  
"Greetings, Master Shrike... I am Lord Magda, Courtier of the New Imperium Syndicate. I am glad you could make this rendezvous."  
  
The Scarran simply stood there with his massive hands folded calmly in front of him as if he and the Shrike were discussing nothing more serious than the weather.  
"Its not like we had much of a choice," Berret guardedly. The Scarran looked oddly familiar and the Shrike was trying to remember where he had seen him before.  
Magda gave him that smile once again. "The invitation was meant not to be easily overlooked."  
Berret frowned. He never liked the Scarran penchant for playing word games.  
"What do you want," he asked.  
Magda was openly enjoying the meeting. "Why... you, of course," he told the ex-assassin with just a hint of ominous meaning to the reply.  
Berret stood facing Magda silently for a moment more, and then with another thought the array of blades retracted into his living armor. He wasn't about to let the Scarran believe that he was afraid of him and he decided that putting his weapons away would be a good slight to the larger being without having to resort to insults. While Scarrans like their verbal sparring, they almost universally all had an unshakeable belief in the inferiority of other species. By showing a kind of contempt by sheathing his blades, he'd hoped the Scarran would become flustered enough to reveal what his game was. The Master Shrike took a step even closer to the Syndicate head and the leader simply grinned at him disdainfully with his needle sharp teeth.  
Berret knew then that the Scarran wasn't biting into his attempt to unsettle him. The step closer did give him a better view of the scaled being and he suddenly was able to place where he had seen him before.  
"I remember you," said the ex-assassin. "You were a member of House Arckatius."  
The Scarran gave him a mocking bow. "I am honored that you do, Shrike 457... slayer of kings. Destroyer of House Arckatius."  
Magda's gray lips curled upward at the contemptuous way he referred to Berret's killing of the former crime leader. At that time Magda had been in charge of caring for Arckatius' Enforcers. Seeing that the caretakers did their jobs and making sure the assassins had the equipment they needed to carry out their tasks for the High Syndicate House Berret had original come from. Apparently Madga had risen even higher in the New Syndicate hierarchy.  
"Arckatius was insane, even for a Scarran," Berret replied. "Even still... he had to pay for all he had done in greed's name. Much like you will have to now." He moved closer to the scaled being trying to ease himself within striking range.  
"Still," Magda replied with a casual wave of one large clawed hand, "If not for you taking your revenge on Arckatius, the way for the formation of the New Syndicate would not have opened. In a strange twisted sense - you are the father of all that the New Syndicate has become." Berret snorted contemptuously, which only made the Scarran criminal's grin broaden more. "As for me having to pay for my transgressions as you say... I don't believe you are in the position to collect that debt as you did with that fool Arckatius."  
"I think your operation here is just about finished," Berret said frostily, tiring of the game the Scarran seemed to enjoy playing. "It won't be long before we find and destroy the rest of your people."  
"I think not. You forget the reason we brought you here," countered Magda. "You have not yet been introduced to our latest model in Syndicate Enforcers."   
Berret suddenly went on alert expecting one of the massive armored beasts to appear.  
One talon tipped finger pointed off toward Berret's right. The Master Shrike turned in that direction to see a small cloaked and hooded figure emerge from the shadows instead of the expected monster Enforcer.  
Once in the light of the room the figure paused and small armor covered humanoid hands moved to lower the hood to reveal the new Shrike's face.  
Berret's heart seemed to be suddenly seized in an iron fist and it ceased beating for a microt as his stomach felt like it had dropped into a deep never-ending hole when he seen the visage before him.  
"This one was designed specifically with you in mind," the Magda informed him sarcastically.  
"Chiana!" Berret murmured in disbelief.  
He was horrified to see Chiana's beautiful face twist into a ferocious sneer, her dark eyes as hard as obsidian stone... and as cold as the deepest reaches of space.  
"Retty," she said mockingly, her voice containing no warmth or love.  
Berret turned back to Magda and scowled, "My bond-mate is dead. That is not her!"  
"Oh, but it is," replied the Scarran leader in a low voice only Berret could hear. "Cloned and reconstructed from a DNA sample. She is your bond-mate right down to the fingernail and last blood cell. The only difference is that this version was reconditioned more to our needs. For the sole purpose of killing you."  
Berret's attention was drawn back to the Chiana clone as she dropped her cloak to reveal that the diminutive women was wearing a suit of form fitting armor almost like his own. The clone clenched her fists and a set of claw-like blades sprang out of each of her forearm gauntlets.   
Now he had the answer as to why his wife's DNA had been stolen from the archives on Nebari Prime.  
"I shall leave you two alone to become re-acquainted," chortled the Scarran crime lord loudly as he slipped out of the room before Berret could move to stop him.  
The new Chiana began to circle Berret looking for an opening to attack. The familiar smirk on her face had never seemed so cold to the ex-assassin. The Master Shrike had no idea as to what to do. Logically he should just kill the clone and go after the escaping syndicate leader, but he couldn't bring himself to act when he looked at her face. The clone had no such concerns and repeatedly thrust her blades experimentally at him, probing for a weakness. Berret danced away from her when he was able and used the Qualta inlays on his new gauntlet braces to deflect her viciously sharp weapons.   
  
"I have no quarrel with you. I do not want to fight," he told her as she moved to his left while Berret sidestepped toward the right to counter her.  
The clone smiled wickedly and purred, 'Well... I have a quarrel with you, Retty."  
She rushed in making a backhanded slash at his face. Berret allowed his rearward momentum as he dodged to take him to the floor; he dropped and rolled away from the slashing woman, only to have her follow him as he did. As he came back to his feet he was forced to extend his own brace blades to block her follow-up jab at his chest. The Bat'Rellite cutting edges sparked and hissed as they clashed together. Chiana jumped back out of his reach as he half-heartedly slashed at her thigh in retaliation and in an attempt to gain some distance from the girl again. From her new position she crouched low, legs spread wide for balance as her upper body weaved back and forth, leaving him to guess at which direction she might spring at any moment. She tilted her head to one side and smiled cruelly.  
"Oh, almost messed that face of yours all up, didn't I? I can't begin to tell you how much I hate it," she hissed.  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked trying to distract her while he endeavored to come up with a plan that didn't involve killing the clone.  
"Because I have too. Because I want too," she replied with a chortle, continuing her hypnotic bobbing and weaving about. "Because you deserve it."  
"You can just turn and leave. There's no one here to stop you now from going and living your own life."  
"And do what?" she jeered, "Become someone else's tralk?"   
She angled her head the other way and took a step toward him, Berret backed up a step to keep as much distance between them as he could. Still they moved in slow ever-decreasing circles around each other.  
"I see," she said with a cold grin, "Maybe you're hoping I'll leave with you. Then you can pick up where your little life left off when 'she' died."  
Berret saw her eyes narrow and fill with hate, hate that was directed at him.  
"You wasted her life forcing her to stay with you. You held her down, broke her, and slowly choked the spirit out of her until she withered away into nothing." The clone looked at him as if she were reading off criminal charges against him in some court. Her mirthless smirk told him she considered him guilty of all she was saying. "You tortured her even worse than if she would have remained on Nebari Prime. You made her a slave. Its no wonder she lost her will to live. Did you even care when she became sick? Did you even try and help her, or did you just do nothing and watch her die because she was nothing but damage property? Simply worthless to you."  
"No, I don't know what you're talking about," Berret denied. "She was everything to me... my life! I loved her... I still love her."  
"Lies! You beat her when she ran. Hunted her down and dragged her back against her will. You were jealous of her, jealous enough to want her to slowly die if you couldn't truly own her. So you finally killed her like she was nothing but a slave animal. She could have been cured, but you decided to create another to take her place instead. You let her suffer and die as punishment instead of getting her the care she needed."   
"It wasn't like that!" Berret protested.  
The clone spat on the floor between them. "Well, you know what? That's not going to happen to me. I know you had me created to replace her, but the Syndicate saved me from you. They told me who and what you were. How many people you had murdered besides the original Chiana. I'll never be a slave! They taught me what I needed to know to stop you and make you pay. I'd never willing give myself to you or anyone else even if they hadn't trained me. I'll kill you first or you'll have to kill me."  
Berret paused in his defensive movement catching her off guard for a microt. He looked at her and said with all the true emotion he could muster into his voice,  
"No... I don't want to have to go through having you die in my arms a second time."  
The statement threw the new Chiana off balance for the microt Berret needed. With a metallic snap the blades ringing his armor deployed making a screen of edge weapons about his person. As the Chiana clone jumped backwards and brought her own weapons into a guard position, Berret turned and charged for the nearest window he'd noted while circling the room. He turned his shoulder and back into the tough transparent material as he struck it, allowing the Bat'Rellite blades implanted in the armor to slash their way through. A split microt later Berret found himself in freefall as he plunged the four stories to the street below. Chiana's scream of rage followed him into the night as he lucked out and an awning broke the worst of his fall.  
  
Berret rolled to his feet and glanced back up at the shattered window, seeing the Chiana clone leaning out and glaring down at him in helpless fury. He retracted the blades into his armor and with one last look up at the face of his departed wife, turned and walked into the shadows of a nearby alley that led toward the commerce town. Once off the spaceport grounds and out of sight of the clone, he picked up his pace into a jog and took several random turns in case the woman decided to try and follow him. He inwardly cursed himself that he had been unable to kill, let alone willingly harm the clone. The Scarrans had guessed right that he would be at a disadvantage facing a creature that resembled his late beloved. He found himself becoming angry that for a microt the clone's comment had been correct, for an instant the hope that he could have Chiana back did enter his mind. Berret shook his head, his bond-mate was dead, he knew she was dead... and nothing or no one could ever take her place. While his body may not be showing signs of aging, he considered mind was showing signs of deterioration. His will was weakening and he was finding it difficult to make hard decisions that use to be so easy for him despite his dislike for killing. If his Chiana were still alive she would have wanted the clone destroyed and would have done so herself instantly.  
However looking at her, he found that he couldn't... even to save himself.   
Berret soon found a place to conceal himself and watch his back trail. After a quarter arn of surveillance it became obvious that the clone had either not followed him or had lost his trail. He pulled out his comm and keyed in to a secured channel.  
"Marai, I need a pick up at these coordinates."  
"Acknowledged, Jared," came the female Master Shrike's relieved voice. "How did the hunt go?"  
Berret sighed, "Not well. I'll fill you in when you get here."  
  
"They cloned Mom?" asked Chulee in horror some arns later.  
Berret nodded. "It is not your mother," he said in warning to his daughter. "The Scarrans are trying to keep me off balance."  
"They were right though? You couldn't kill her... could you?" asked Chulee.  
"No, I could not," answered Berret dourly.  
"Its little wonder that they chose this tactic after finding out that you were to succeed Shenna as Grandmaster, considering what you did to Arckatius all those cycles ago," Rygel said. "They have good reason to fear you if you've already destroyed one powerful Syndicate house."  
"Was there any evidence that this clone was one of the new hybrids?" asked Shenna from his seat besides Marai.  
"No, she appeared to be a normal Nebari woman," replied Berret. "Who really dislikes me," he added.  
John shook his head. "That makes sense. They probably thought that if they altered her too much that Jared could too easily kill her. They had to make her as close to the real Pip as possible for their plan to work."  
"Never the less," added Aeryn, "You'll have to kill the clone the next time you have the chance, Jared."  
"The next time any of us have the chance," corrected Rygel.  
"This is a nightmare," exclaimed Jalen. "We're talking about killing my mother."  
Berret saw the anguish in his son's eyes. "It is a clone, a very dangerous clone, 'Len. It is not Chiana your mother," he told his son  
"You don't know that for sure. It was grown from Mom's DNA. Somewhere inside her could be the person that Mom was."  
"I wish with all my heart that it could be true. That your mother could live again, but it's not her."  
Jalen turned away and Missy moved over and took his hand to comfort her husband. After hearing the news of the clone, the entire group was taking it hard. After the discussion had turned to how to deal with the problem, Nerri had excused himself from the conversation and returned to his quarters, obviously taking the idea of having to kill the replica of his little sister harder that the others.  
"I just wish we could find out before she has to be destroyed," Jalen said to the group.  
Berret looked away from his son and the others, not having anything else he could say and knowing that deep down he agreed with his son. The discussion did not become any easier as the night wore on.  
  
Berret opened his eyes and found himself sitting with his back against a tree under a warm sun, surrounded by rolling hills and cool green grass. Down the hill from him, Jalen and Chulee ran laughing and screaming as the children played. A shadow momentarily blocked out the sun and then Chiana sat down between his legs and leaned her back up against him. Berret's arms enfolded his wife and together they sat in silence for a few microns to watch their children frolic.   
"I wish we could never leave here," she murmured to him.  
Berret hugged her tighter and buried his face in her long wild hair and inhaled deeply, savoring her scent.  
"So do I," he said in return.  
She reached up and gripped his forearms tighter around her as she tried to snuggle back further against him. The woman had always felt light to the man but at that moment he wished she weighed more so he could better imprint the feel of her body against his in his mind. The Nebari sighed contently and then turned her head toward him, her lips finding his in a tender kiss. The soft pressure and the warmth of her breath against his skin made Berret want to forget all his concerns and worries. After a few microts, Chiana pulled away from him and resettled herself back against his chest. As if reading his mind she said,  
"This can't last forever, you know."  
Berret was silent for a while, not willing to shatter the moment. "I know," he finally replied.  
"This is only a dream, it's where we'd both like to be."  
Berret only silently nodded in agreement to the woman in his arms.  
"When you wake up, you need to do whatever it is that needs to be done." She nodded toward their romping offspring. "Whatever it takes to keep them and our grandchildren safe."  
"I promise, Pixie," he vowed.  
Chiana turned to look up at him with her shiny dark eyes, "You know I love you?" she asked.  
"Yes," he said looking deep into her eyes, "I love you too, with all my heart."  
Chiana curled up tighter against him, her cheek lying against his chest.  
"I will always be with you," she promised in a murmur. "Our souls will never part."  
Berret slept and dreamed of his bond-mate the rest of the night.  
  
Berret was working on his new suit of bio-armor the next morning when John found him.  
"I thought I'd find you down here in the 'Bat-Cave' tinkering," said Crichton.  
Berret didn't look up from his work but smiled at his friend's comment.  
"You're referring to the old comic book character, I take it? I saw the old videos back while I was on Earth. They were a favorite of the children at the home. I have to say that, Batman's costume was much 'cooler' then this armor."  
"Yeah, but not as sharp," John concluded with a grin.  
Berret chuckled in agreement at the slight play on words as he finished inspecting the metal alloys making up the semi-living battle armor.  
John became serious as he asked his friend, "Are you sure you're okay with this Chiana-clone-thing?"  
Berret turned to look at his old friend, realizing how much older and tired he appeared then he did over two cycles ago when he first left for Earth. Time seemed to be gaining quickly on Crichton.  
"No, John. I'm most definitely not all right with it. I know she's a clone but everything's the same about her, her face, her hair, her voice... her scent. I can't help but think Jalen's right... maybe our Chiana is somewhere in there."  
"J.B. I know its hard, but don't lose sight of things here. That clone was designed for one thing and one thing only... to kill you so you don't take over the Shrike Clan," said John as he placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "There can be nothing there but a cold-blooded killer." Crichton looked lost in his thoughts for just a moment. He then looked away from his old crewmate. "God, I feel like such a bastard for having to say that," he muttered lowly.  
Berret looked up at his old crewmate. "I was a cold-blooded killer once," was all he remarked.  
"That was different. You were under control of a collar then. You weren't responsible for what the Syndicate made you do," Crichton argued.  
Berret started to wheel the armor on its rack back into the storage vault with the Clan's other sets of the new prototypes.  
"Isn't it basically the same thing?" he asked. "The clone's just being the way she was taught. How long did it take me to be retrained... to learn how to feel again? The Pixie spend how many cycles showing me..."  
Berret put a hand to his forehead as he was struck by the sad thought. Turing back to Crichton he said,  
"Goddess, John, how much time did I waste where I could have been close to her..."  
The aged human slid his arm back over his friend's shoulder.  
"Life is a struggle," he said. "We hope for the best and enjoy the good times when we are able. I'm sure Pip didn't consider all that time before your bonding, wasted. That time beforehand is what made you two the people that fell in love with each other and spend almost 30 cycles together. You raised two beautiful children, which led to the creation of a gorgeous granddaughter... though I have to say she gets that from her mother's side of the family."   
Berret smirked reluctantly at the good-natured dig from his old comrade and in-law.  
"Nothing is for naught, J.B. I know Pip; she didn't have any regrets about her life and that she loved you with all her soul. Look at what you had and be happy, not at what you think should have been. You'll only find misery there. Pip would be angry if you didn't remember her in happiness."  
Berret slowly nodded his head. "You're right. She always lived in the moment. Always forgetting about the bad things and concentrating on the good."  
Crichton slapped the Master Shrike lightly in the back. "It's about time you decided to listen to me," he said. "Well, at least I'm glad you got to see some classic movies when you were home. I just wish we knew for sure if Sean made it back or not."  
"Unfortunately he's gone forward 30 Earth years into the future. There's no way for us to know now if he made it and was able to slowly introduce Peacekeeper technology to Earth like Rygel planned."  
"I hope 30 years from now is not too late, they have to be ready for what's out here," said John.  
"There was no other choice," said Berret. "If I had brought it back, it would have screwed up Sean's future. He never would have invented the 'Wanderer' module and followed you here. Besides at the present time the human race probably couldn't handle the technology without destroying themselves."  
"And 30 years from now their gonna be any better?" John asked sarcastically.  
Berret shrugged his shoulders. "We can at least hope."  
The pair walked out of the hidden clan redoubt, passing by the few techs on duty. Outside, they paused to watch the section of palace wall close, leaving the hidden entrance to appear as nothing but a plain wall.  
John pursed his lips in thought and then turned back to his long time friend.  
"Do you really think there might be something of old Pip in the clone?" he asked.  
Berret frowned briefly and gazed off into the distance hallways for a moment.  
"I don't know," he finally replied, "Its something I've been turning over in my thoughts for quite awhile now. I really can't come up with a straight answer. I only know for sure what has to be done."  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens then," John concluded.  
"Possibly... though I don't think the outlook is very good."  
Crichton nodded sadly. "I think you're right there too."  
The Shrike glumly nodded his head in accord with the sentiment.  
"What do you say we go see what the rest of the gang's up too?" asked Crichton next to change the subject.  
"Sure," replied Berret as they began walking toward the upper levels of Rygel's home.  
"What did you mean by that crack about Terralyn getting her looks from your side of the family?" Berret asked a few microts later.  
"I just knew you just couldn't let that go for long," said John with an evil grin. 


	13. Chapter 12

Several solar days passed after Berret's meeting with the clone of his bond-mate. The new Master Shrike kept himself busy and his thoughts off the copy of his wife by immersing himself into learning what things he could about the Shrike Clan and Shenna's secret headquarters inside Rygel's palace.  
Marai was more that glad to help accumulate him and bring him up to speed with the Clan's operations. The more time he spent with the reptilian female Shrike, the more he couldn't help but to like her. Despite the fierce appearance her species had, it was uplifting to watch the easy friendly way she had with the younger students and the quick way she could share a joke or friendly debate with the older ones. It soon became odd to remember her as the master assassin who had once tried to kill him and Chiana all those cycles ago.  
The classrooms and the young people around him brought back memories of the orphanage back on Earth and Sister Teresa. In a way it made him feel sort of homesick, but it seemed as soon as he felt a hint of melancholy, a temperate pat from Marai's clawed hand on the shoulder and a request to help with some class assignment or to tutor a group in unarmed defense tactics made him feel strangely at home... and even more, useful. Just what he needed to let himself forget about the other problems for a short time.  
Earth had been a good break and a chance to look back on his life and think, but it could never truly have been home for him. Home was here, with his children and the family he had made.  
  
Berret had joined Joban one afternoon in the companions' wing of the palace for a lunch break. The big Sebacean ex-guardsman, once farmer, had joined Moya's crew as Cargo Master. Overseeing the occasional part-time deckhands that the group sometimes employed when most, if not all, the Leviathan's massive cargo holds were packed with freight.   
Rygel was still befuddled at his friend's strange insistence on running a cargo business, when all they had to do was stay within the Hynerian Empire and live a life of carefree luxury... with him.   
John had stubbornly insisted that there was nothing wrong in making an honest living from your own sweat. Needless to say, that sentiment made the Dominar snort in amused contempt.  
Most of the rest agreed with Crichton, though maybe for different reasons. Aeryn always became edgy when away from space too long. Both Luxan father and son shared a taste for wanderlust with Andar and Malika, though D'argo at times seemed perfectly happy with the little farm he and Zhaan shared on their Hynerian estate. The older Delvian always appeared content wherever she was. Planting outside her home away from the palace and its bustle, or meeting people in exotic off-world markets and discovering new forms of plant and herbal life.  
Even in her maternal cycles, Chiana would become restless if in one place for too long. Always wanting to see something new, or find something exciting to share with her children. Berret, as always, was content to go wherever she wanted to go. After her passing, he'd assumed he traveled with Moya and the rest out of habit; now he realized her need to move and experience new things had ingrained itself on him as well over the cycles of their bonding. Another gift he hadn't noticed until later.  
  
Joban almost literally glowed with pride as he spoke of his coming grandchild. There was a brief moment of sadness as he recollected that his own long departed wife would never know their grandchild. A sadness Berret knew well, and shared with the other man. Both men took a moment to honor the women who had made them better men with a toast of one of Hynerian's rare vintages.   
After the salute, both men steered the chat toward a safer subject of Moya's latest transport runs and the places Joban and the others had visited.  
The ex-guardsman was just coming to the apex of a particularly funny story about Andar in a refreshment house with six very drunk space merchant marines when Andrea strolled into the common room.  
"Uncle Berret," she called as she saw the man. With his back to her, Joban had to turn in his seat to see who had entered the room. "Uncle Joban!" Andrea called again with a pleasant look of surprise as she recognized him.   
The crew's children had never forgotten how Joban, seriously wounded while saving the crew from the battle with Nebari Commandos in the palace sublevels all those cycles ago, had safeguarded them despite his injuries while Berret and the others went after Hyril and the kidnapped Jalen. The big Sebacean man had quickly earned the title "Uncle" after retiring from the Elite Guard and joining Moya.  
Joban's weathered eyes wrinkled into folds of pure enjoyment at seeing the girl.   
"Andrea, my girl," the big man rumbled amiably. He rose from his seat to his full high to greet the young woman. Andrea happily walked into his massive arms, which gently closed about her. The young half-Sebacean was just as tall as Aeryn, but she still barely managed to come up to the man's barrel-like chest.  
Indeed she still looked like a small girl in her uncle's embrace.  
"I have not had a chance to see you since arriving back on the Homeworld... your parents rushed you off so fast," Joban continued after letting the girl loose.  
"I know... I've been being kept very busy the last few days, Uncle Jo," Andrea replied. She shot Berret a quick side-glance that escaped the ex-Sergeant's notice. The look immediate told Berret whatever had keep his niece busy, it was Clan business. It was obvious that the girl did not want to discuss the matter in front of Joban, as even he still had no inkling of her involvement in the Mek-Klor-TaZ Clan   
The Master Shrike let the pair do most of the talking for a few moments, letting them briefly catch up with each other. Soon, if reluctant to break off the conversation with the big man, Andrea came to the point of her sudden visit and informed Berret that Rygel had sent her to find him.  
  
Joban took the cue by taking his leave of the pair, claiming he had to inspect some upgrades to a system in one of Moya's cargo bays used to transport fragile plant life.  
When they were alone, Berret didn't inquire as to what she had to tell him, but simply only raised an expectant eyebrow to ask.   
"Rygel wants to see you right away," Andrea spilled out.  
"I gather that," Berret replied casually, not making a move to get up and leave.  
Andrea made a "well, come on," motion with her arms when it became apparent that her uncle was just going to sit there and stare at her blankly.  
Berret tilted his head and raised the other eyebrow in answer.  
"Well?" Andrea asked expectantly a few microts later.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you going to go?"  
"I'm waiting."  
"For what?" she asked in growing confusion.  
"For you to tell me what he wants to talk to me about," the Master Shrike said.  
Andrea was beginning to look flustered. "Well... I think he wants to be the one to discuss that with you."  
"I know," Berret said with a growing smile. "That's why I want you to tell me first. Rygel likes to keep some things to himself."  
Recognition began to dawn on the girl. The Dominar did indeed have a way of doling out only the minimal information that he felt another person needed to have. "That's very shrewd of you," she said with some slight admiration of her uncle's precaution.  
"Yes, Shenna's beginning to rub off on me," Berret replied half-jokingly. "And I know Rygel."  
She hadn't exactly been ordered not to discuss the matter with her uncle, only to find him and ask him to meet the Dominar and several others in his private chambers.   
Andrea quickly outlined for him that several of her own personal agents had uncovered the location of two of the New Syndicate's staging bases not too far outside the boarders of Hynerian space. After painstakingly piecing together several clues left behind at the site of the last storage depot attack and the abandoned landing field where Berret had met the clone of Chiana, along with several more hunches and possibly a leap of faith or two, Rygel's Intelligence Arm and Clan resources where able whittle down possible sectors for the criminal organization to operate from within striking distance of Alliance held areas. Andrea had sent her people out to the best locations and the Goddess had smiled on them for a change. They would have been glad for just one base, instead they had two!  
  
Confident that he knew he had all the information he could possibly have going into the meeting with Rygel, and knowing how much it would irk the Hynerian as a side benefit, Berret made one last request, or rather demand of his niece before he left her.  
That she go right away and inform her parents of her actual chosen vocation.  
Andrea at first balked at the notion, claiming she wasn't ready yet to divulge that certain aspect of her life to her mother and father just yet. Berret cut off her protests, telling her that the time was coming for swift and decisive action. They couldn't afford to side step around the issue much longer.  
Glumly, the young woman finally agreed and admitted it would make her work much easier if everything were in the open with her parents and the rest of the family. She promised to go right then and have the discussion with John and Aeryn but made it plain she wasn't looking forward to it.  
Berret watched her leave the common room with uncharacteristically slumped shoulders. He didn't envy her the task, but there was nothing more he could do to help her. He left a few moments just behind her on his way to his secret meeting with the Dominar and his staff.  
  
  
Several arns later, the Master Shrike left Rygel's impromptu strategy meeting feeling somewhat tired but with a new spring in his step. Finally they had gotten a break and had the upper hand against the New Black Syndicate. Andrea's operatives could almost positively assure the assembled staff that the Syndicate outposts were virtually unaware that they had been discovered and mapped in detail.  
The Dominar and his generals, along with Shenna and Marai, had wasted no time in deciding to use the information to the Alliance's benefit. A decision to attack was made almost immediately.  
Much of the time before Berret left the meeting was used in discussing mission objectives and what they hoped to find in the outposts rather than an actual assault plan - that would be the easy part.  
Feeling that he could offer nothing more in the way of insight, Berret excused himself after promising Rygel and Shenna to report for the full briefing for all Alliance leaders in a few arns.  
He had made it only a short distance into the crewmember's wing when he heard the shout behind him.  
"YOU!"  
John's voice rang out in the palace hallway. "I want to talk to you," he finished as Berret turned around to face him.  
"Uh-oh," thought the ex-assassin to himself, he knew that tone in the other man very well after all their cycles together. "Good evening, John," he called back.  
"Good evening, my wrinkled eema," Crichton spat back as stalked up to his old crewmate, moving much more spryly than Berret had seen him move in recent cycles. "Did you know?" he demanded.  
"Er? Know what?" Berret tried to pretend.  
Crichton glared at him. "Don't play innocent with me," he growled. "Did you know that Andrea joined your little super-secret hara-kiri Ninja society and kept it from us? Her own parents!"  
Berret held up both his hands in an attempt to calm his angry friend.  
"Hold on, John. As far as I know... ritual suicide is not part of Clan history," he said.  
Crichton stared at the Master Shrike in exasperation. "That's not what I... Listen! Stop trying to throw me off the subject by taking me literally, you know what I meant. Did you know about it... and further more, did you have anything to do with it?"  
Berret sighed heavily and wished for the old days when he could have easily avoid unpleasant conversations by pretending he didn't understand the discussion. That was just one of the price's you had to pay for having close friends who have grown to know you too well, he concluded to himself.  
"No, John. I had nothing to do with it," he told him. "I found out about it just mere arns before Moya arrived in-system."  
Crichton cursed. "It was that damned Rygel and his crony Shenna then."  
"That is where I would put the blame," Berret confessed, almost a little too eagerly. "Much about the Shrike clans was kept hidden from me until recently, but I can assure you it's not what you think. Andrea has a talent for diplomacy and the Clan helped her develop it to it's full potential. Andrea faces her opponents across a negotiation table not on a battlefield or some dark alley in the shadows. You and Aeryn should be proud of her. Marai and Shenna tell me she is very formidable young lady and that she has no equal when it comes to out-thinking her adversary."  
"Yeah... well, she didn't look very formidable when I left her and she was still being dressed down by her mother," said Crichton. "Which by the way... if I were you, Rygel, or Shenna... I would stay out of Aeryn's way for the next cycle or two... or maybe ten."  
"That would be a little inconvenient at the moment, John. But you have to realize that Andrea is an adult now and is free to choose her own destiny," said Berret.  
"I bet you wouldn't say that if it was one of your own kids," shot in the other man tenaciously.  
"No," admitted the ex-assassin. "But with my luck, I'll find out that Chulee secretly rules Nebari Prime. If it helps any... I threatened to spank Andrea as soon as I found out." He threw in lightly.  
Crichton's anger began to fade at his friend's attempt at humor. "Yeah, I bet that went over well with her. That threat hasn't worked on her since she was ten. Come to think of it, it was about then that she got good at talking her way out of punishments too. I just wish she would have come and told us sooner," the human finished as he began to walk in the direction Berret had been headed in back to the group's apartments.  
Berret found himself sighing with the other man as he fell into step beside him.  
"Like it or not, John. Our children are grown and making their own decisions for their lives. Whether we like them or not," the Shrike told him. "Maybe I could have Shenna or Marai take Aeryn on a tour of the Clan headquarters and explain everything to her. When she sees that Andrea isn't out skulking in the shadows assassinating people, perhaps she will ease up a little."  
"I don't know. She's pretty angry," said Crichton of his wife. "She blames Rygel and you guys for dragging her into your secret little club and me for being so easy on her when she was growing up." John's voice raised a few octaves and he copied Aeryn's Sebacean accent perfectly, "If it wasn't for your frelling human lack of discipline... our daughter wouldn't have been so farbled as to join up with that group of..." John ended his imitation before he said something that might offend his old crewmate. "Well, you get the point."  
"Indeed, I do," replied Berret, not at all really offended by what Aeryn probably actually said. "Do you think she's actually angry enough to injure Shenna if we did send him to explain the situation to her?" he asked.  
John shook his head. "I dunno. It wouldn't surprise me any," he told him.  
To Crichton's surprise, Berret smiled. "Good," he said, "better him then us."  
The human lifted on gray eyebrow in surprise. "That's kinda cold, ain't it, J.B.?" he asked. "Turning a pissed off Aeryn loose on a old guy like Shenna?"  
"Not at all," Berret answered with a growing evil grin. "After all the interference and prying that old meddler has done in my life alone... its about time he got the serious ass-kicking he deserves for a change."  
  
At the meeting a few arns later, Rygel stroked a control and then two dots representing planets pulsed in red on the holo-graph star chart.  
"These are the two worlds where we have been able to determine the New Syndicate has established bases," said the Dominar to the room full of people. "Our objective is to land two separate covert forces on each world at precisely the same time. The strike teams will then penetrate the outposts, collect whatever information on data crystals and films they can find, and then totally annihilate the base leaving no evidence of our operation there. We're hoping the data we recover will lead us to further bases and safe houses used by this New Black Syndicate. After we have identified as many of them as possible, they will be taken out in a much more openly aggressive manner."  
Rygel paused to look at the assembled group, a Hynerian General in the Elite Guard motioned that he wished to speak. "Yes, General Grunner?" asked the Dominar.  
"How many units of Elite Guard will be called up for this mission?" the old Hynerian soldier asked.  
"None in this first phase," answered Rygel. "The Elite Guard and the Luxan Phalanxes, along with the Nebari and Hynerian Navies, will be used for the second phase in attacking all the Syndicate hideouts in mass. This first operation will be conducted by two Shrike Strike Teams, transported by Hynerian naval transports with an escort, and inserted by Hynerian Marine Drop-ships."  
"My pardon, Dominar, surely the Elite Guard could handle the mission just as well as the Shrikes," Grunner said.  
"I'm sure they could, General," placated Rygel. "But with the attacks on our military storage installations we have to assume that the New Syndicate has counter-intelligent agents keeping track of our forces. If several units were to gear up simultaneously, we might risk the chance of tipping our hand and warning them that we have discovered the locations of two of their installation. Using Shrike teams that they can't keep track of, we safe-guard our element of surprise and increase our odds of retrieving the information we need to proceed with the rest of the operation."  
The old Hynerian soldier stroked his grizzled chin and then nodded his head in agreement.  
"As usual, the Dominar's strategy is sound. I concede the point," replied Grunner.  
  
Berret rolled his eyes. "A fine display of eema kissing if I ever saw it," he whispered to Shenna who sat beside him at the meeting.  
"The older Hynerian's in the military have a strict code about showing respect for their Dominar," replied the old Delvian. "While the Dominar has always been the military strategist of the Empire and has always had the final say as to how to fight a campaign. The General was honor bound to point out that his troops, or rather the Dominar's Troops, could perform the task just as well as our people. The 'eema-kissing' as you so gracefully put it was just General Grunner's way of asking for forgiveness for questioning Rygel's decision in the name of honor."  
"Politics," Berret muttered in annoyance. "A waste of time."  
Shenna gave him a look that seemed to say that the young never learn. "Still, " he concluded, "Politics are what make the Territories go around. You would do well in the future to start paying attention as to how they work." Berret snorted delusively.   
"I much rather solve my problems at the end of a pulse pistol," he said with a meaningful glance across the room to where Lerris and his people where sitting.  
Shenna sighed heavily at the younger man. "You have obviously spent too much time with Ka'D'Argo. I don't know why Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan hasn't rubbed off more on the pair of you?"  
"We're resilient," answered Berret with an evil grin.  
Berret turned his attention from the Grandmaster back to the meeting as Nerri stood up to ask a question.  
"Has it been determined who would make up the Shrike Strike Teams by you and Grandmaster Zear Shenna yet, Dominar?" he asked, while pointedly overlooking the sour frowns and hateful glares from Lerris and his people.  
"The members of the two teams are in route to the Homeworld as we speak. Each strike force will consist of twelve agents and a Master Shrike who will be in charge of the mission," explained Rygel.  
"Who will the Master Shrikes be in charge of the operation?" Lerris asked without bothering to stand up to seek permission to take the floor. Rygel pointedly ignored the disrespectful skip in protocol from the Nebari Chancellor.  
"Master Shrike Marai will lead the first time to the most difficult of the targets. A special team of more experienced Shrike agents is being gathered to tackle that one. The second team is an already established one and that will be lead by Proconsul Nerri's sister's Bond-mate, Master Shrike Jared Berret."  
Berret would have normally enjoyed the scowl that creased Lerris' face at the mention of his name with the Dominar's reply, but the news was news... even to him.   
Berret spun back to the suddenly innocent-looking Shenna, who seemed to be finding something unseen on one robe sleeve very, very interesting.  
"And when were you going to tell me I was suppose to lead this second strike force?" he asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
"Opps!" exclaimed Shenna, trying for a more purely blameless look. Berret frowned.  
"Opps, Rygel's big toe. You just enjoy so much putting me in a jam. Tell me? How did you reach such an incredibly old age with the way you muck about with other people," Berret asked irately  
"Just a talent, I guess," replied the old man. "What are you getting so upset for? Aren't you the one who just said he was resilient?"   
  
An arn later Berret met his just arrived team. "Youngsters... they're sending me out with children," he thought silently to himself. Indeed it did seem that was the case. Except for the pair of ape-like Simterrians leaning their massive frames up against the back wall of the classroom, the other nine faces were humanoid and young - very young. It was hard to tell the ages of the Simterrians as course dark hair covered most of their bodies, at least what could be seen not covered by their baggy pants and tunics. The set of beings reminded Berret of the character from the old Earth movie "Star Wars." They resembled Chewbacca the Wookie... only on steroids. Hark and Tonk were the ape-like Shrike's names and they were the heavy armor team of this strike unit. Both massive beings probably weighed in just shy of a half sakmar each and most humanoids, including the Master Shrike, only came up to chest height next to them. Berret had read in his mission profile that the pair would tote missile pods mounted on their armor that would be used to flatten the outpost they'd been assigned to attack after they had extracted the data crystals from inside it. The other team members present were mostly Sebacean. Berret frowned as he realized they were one member short and was about to ask about the missing person when Marai and Warna entered the classroom and interrupted him.  
"Excuse me for interrupting your briefing, Jared," Marai apologized.  
"Not at all. Marai. What can I do for you?" asked Berret with a little bit of curiosity.  
Marai politely smiled without showing her teeth.  
"I have brought you the last agent for your strike team," she replied.  
"Oh," said Berret, looking pass the pair. "Where is he?" he asked when it became apparent that only Warna was with her teacher.  
"She is right here," Marai replied, holding up a clawed hand to indicate her student. Warna left her teacher's side without a word and stiffly took an empty seat in the room with the other agents.  
"I had though she'd be accompanying you on your operation," said Berret in some minor confusion.  
"She has asked too, but it was evident that your group was short a Comm-tech. So with your permission, I have assigned her that duty on your team."  
Berret could tell there was something more then what Marai was telling him. It was obvious that Warna had wanted to go with her teacher and was less than thrilled with her current assignment on Berret's team. But the mission Marai had draw was considered far more dangerous then Berret's, thus the special team of Shrikes being assembled especially for the operation that the female Master was in charge of.   
The pair had probably had a rather heated discussion on the subject and Marai had compromised by assigning her to Berret's team... if he would have her.  
"Thank you, Master Shrike," Berret told her with some formality. He instinctively knew that the present time wasn't the place to ask for more details of the girl's assignment to him. Warna's pride had suffered a slight blow being excluded from her mentor's mission and he wasn't going to add to the girl's discomfiture by asking for the full story in front of the other team members. "I will be glad to have Warna as my Comm-tech."  
Marai slightly inclined her head in graceful thanks.   
"Very well. I will see you at the final mission briefing with the Dominar then, Master Shrike," Marai said and then turned to leave Berret to continue his team's briefing.  
Berret turned back to the assembled strike team and found himself again staring into faces that simply looked too young.  
"Kids," he thought for the hundredth time. "They're giving me a bunch of kids."  
  
Almost too quickly, zero arn approached and Berret's new armor creaked slightly from the plates rubbing together as he arrived at the landing field. He'd just parted ways with Marai as she headed toward her transport ship that was parked on the rear section of the palace landing port, just opposite the one he and his team would be leaving on.   
On the way down from their final mission briefing with Rygel, Marai had thanked him again for accepting Warna as part of his team. The female Master had admitted that the girl had insisted upon going with her and had trouble accepting that Marai's mission was just too tightly timed and dangerous for a novice Shrike; the girl felt her skills were more than up to the task.   
As Berret's initial team briefing had progressed, he was relieved to see that Warna soon lost her slight funk at not being able to go with Marai and began to embrace her role in Berret's mission with just as much enthusiasm as the rest of the group. The girl had finally settled in, taking her place on Berret's strike force for the serious responsibility that it was.   
Even though Marai didn't say it, Berret could tell she was deeply concerned about her student going on her first combat mission without her. The ex-assassin reassured her that he would watch after Warna without having to be plainly asked. Marai thanked him with a big toothy smile just before wishing him luck and heading her separate way to her waiting transport ship. The female Master Shrike did not look back again, her firm, self-assured stride somehow telling Berret that she had placed the safety of her young student confidently in his hands without a microt of doubt. Her trust in his abilities and promise was warming, but if their roles had been reversed, he wasn't so sure how well he'd do if it were one of his children he was sending with Marai into danger.   
The woman had a will of Qualta-steel.  
  
As promised, Chulee and Jalen waited to see him off just outside the flight line. Jalen had Terralyn with him and to his pleasant surprise, Andar stood there with them.  
Chulee gave him a hug and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "That's from Zhara," his daughter explained. "She says to tell you she's sorry she couldn't be here to see you off herself, but she had to assist Aunt Zhaan with the Delvian delegation this morning. And this is from me..." she continued and kissed his cheek a second time. "Mytell had duties too, but he sends his good wishes. Be careful and come home quick, Dad."  
Jalen stepped forward with Terralyn balanced on one hip and reached around to hug him.  
"Good luck, Dad. Try and make it back in one piece," his son told him. Terralyn regarded him with a strange look on her face.  
"What's wrong, dear?" Berret asked, fearing the child might be upset with his leaving again.  
"Papa? Why are you dressed up like a monster?" she then asked.  
Berret smiled at his granddaughter. "I'm going to a costume party for grownups. What do you think? Will I be the scarcest there?" The little girl thought about it for a few microts, placing one plumb forefinger against a cheek tinted with light gray, and then shook her head.  
"No, you need a mask for it to be scary," she told him. Berret chuckled warmly.  
"Come here and give me a kiss good-bye," he said. Terralyn jumped from her father into Berret's arms and sweetly gave out the requested kiss. Berret hugged her tight and then gave her back to her parent.  
"You better take her back inside before the transports lift-off. There'll be a big dust cloud," he told his children. "I'll see you both when I get back," he promised.   
  
As the three left, Andar stepped forward and offered Berret his arm in a warrior's handshake.  
"Just stopped by to say the traditional 'Good luck' and to see you off," Andar explained as they headed across the tarmac toward the now idling ships.  
"Wish you were coming along for the fun?" Berret teased.   
Andar shook his head. "No, thank you. I'll leave all that fun up to you and your friends there. I've gotten quite lazy in the last few cycles just working in my lab and making the occasional trading run. And that's the way I like it."  
Berret nodded. "In other words, you're up to your elbows working on Rygel's new surveillance probes," he said. Andar blinked his eyes in surprise.  
"How did you know about that? It's supposed to be a secret project," the Sebacean asked.  
"Trade secret," Berret said with a sly grin, and then recanted, "No. Rygel told us to be especially on the lookout for communication codes. He wants to use your project to covertly tap into the Syndicate's communication systems and relays to gather information." Andar nodded at the explanation.   
"Do you think it will work?" asked the Shrike a microt later.  
Andar gave him a wide grin. "Just get me those comm codes. It'll work like a dream," he said.  
Berret had no doubt that the man's device would work as predicted. Andar was too good at what he did for them not too. Even after all his time inside and out of the Territories, the Master Shrike had never met anyone else who had such a understanding of anything mechanical or technical as the ex-Teacher.  
"Then I guess we better do our part and go and get them for you. Especially after you put all that work into your machines," Berret joked.  
"I guess you better," agreed Andar holding out his arm again. Berret gripped forearms with the other man. "Malika sends love," Andar assured him. "Be careful and get your eema back here without getting it shot off."  
Berret broke the handshake with him. "Why is everyone so concerned about my eema lately?" he asked flippantly as he headed toward his assembled team near the transport. Andar gave him a huge grin as he turned and began to head back off the landing field's grounds.  
"We have too! I'm not going to be there to save it this time," he called with a parting wave.  
Berret burst into a hearty laugh as he joined his strike team. 


	14. Chapter 13

The blacked-out Hynerian Navy Drop-ship touched down on a stealth trajectory behind a hill two metra from the enemy compound and thirteen Shrike raiders, including Berret as their leader, jumped from the craft and disappeared into the woodland shadows before the ship dusted-off and headed back into orbit to await the pick-up signal. Within microts the area appeared peaceful once again except for the vague diminishing whistle of the craft's baffled engines.   
Once under cover and away from the landing zone, the group gathered together to go over the plan a final time before heading toward their assigned target. The younger members of the team surrounded Berret as he laid out the topical survey map of the area that Rygel had supplied him with. Most of the team had night-vision occulars clamped around their heads except for the two big Simterrians, whose armor that encased their massive fur-covered bodies contained shoulder mounted rocket pods. The two huge beings wore half-helmets with optic targeting visors that covered their simian faces and contained the sighting system for the guided projectiles. Berret himself didn't need occulars except to see over great distances. His microbe-augmented eyes glowed eerie silver in the night, allowing him to see as if it was almost broad daylight.  
  
The Master Shrike's armor creaked slightly still with its newness as he knelt down to go over the plan one last time before putting it into action. He glanced around at the young faces around him and wondered silently once again to himself if he should be out there with these children. But the seven Sebaceans, two red-faced, gold-eyed Skykarians and the single Acquarian all looked as determined as the pair of stoic Simterrians towering behind just them. Even with being so young, they were all well trained professionals.  
"All right," the older Shrike said in a low voice. "We'll go over this one last time before going in. The object of this operation is to capture data and take this Syndicate outpost out. We go in, neutralize all the personnel we find there and gather all the data crystals or films we come across. On the way out we pick up our wounded and dead and then Hark and Tonk will level the place with a missile barrage. We leave nothing standing and nothing to indicate who we were. Hopefully the Syndicate will draw a blank as to what happen here when they return to investigate. With luck, they'll believe the attack was most likely carried out by pirates or some other criminal fraction in competition with them."  
The group nodded their heads in unison as he paused to look around to see if there were any last minute questions. Nobody had any. Berret grunted in approval and then went on as he checked his chron.  
"We have just under an arn to travel two metra and get our heavy support into position before Marai and her team attacks their target on Kalta Prime," he waved a hand to indicate the colossal ape-like Shrikes and their heavy weapon systems. "I'll go in first to probe the area. After we penetrate their perimeter, we'll fan out and search the base in the proscribe quadrants. If anyone even thinks the Syndicate personnel have been alerted to our presence before they can be taken out, get on the Tact-Comm and call in the rocket strike. Tonk and Hark will have already located and target-locked their communications array and they will eradicate it to prevent them from letting the other Syndicate outposts know what's going on here."   
The Simterrians gave their usual grunt of recognition at the description of their part of the attack plan. The beings rarely spoke and instead chose to mostly listen, communicating with grunts and nods or shakes of their head. Still they were the most dependable fighters to have on your side. Their immense statute, easily twice the size of a full-grown Luxan, make them perfect for carrying heavy weaponry into the field. Berret looked into each face one last time and tried to forget that these people were barely older than his children.  
"Any last questions before we move out?" he asked the group.  
Most shook their heads in the negative. A few whispered, "No, Master Shrike." The Simterrians shook their huge heads and gave the equivalent grunt of a "no."  
  
Berret rolled up the map and turned to hand it to Warna, the girl having been assigned to accompany his team as his assistant and Comm-Tech. She took the map and stored it away in a satchel clipped to the side of her hip armor. Berret knew this was the girl's first mission into enemy territory and she was still slightly upset about not being allowed to accompany Marai and her team. Her teacher, having a more dangerous target, so her group comprised more experienced Shrike agents, had talked Berret into letting Warna be assigned to his group. The new Master Shrike agreed to taking the girl along even though it made him nervous having responsibility for Marai's favorite student. A nervousness that Berret could tell Marai shared as she stopped to have a few words with the girl before heading to her own Drop-ship and strike team.  
"One last word of warning," Berret said solemnly. "The Dominar wasn't able to confirm if there was one or more of those new Syndicate Enforcers station at this outpost. I want everyone alert and on their guard. If anyone encounters one of these creatures you are to retreat and get on the Tact-Comm and call a 'all-abort' alert. I want everyone to head back here to the LTZ as fast as they can if the 'all-abort' is sounded by anyone, regardless of rank. Is that clear?"  
Another round of affirmatives answered the Master Shrike's order.  
"Good," Berret said as he checked his chron a second time. "Pack-up, we move in thirty microts."  
  
The group separated and began checking backpacks and harnessing them up. The sound of weapons being check filled the small clearing as pulse-rife power packs were pulled and reinserted to confirm full charges. Bat'Rellite blades hissed from gauntlet braces and armor plates to be sure they functioned correctly. Berret wandered over to his heavy support team with Warna at his heels. Hark flipped his visor up as he approached so the Shrike leader could easily see his face. It wasn't an attempt to intimidate with his fearsome features, just a courtesy and show of respect for the Master Shrike.  
"Hark," began Berret, "if the 'all-abort' goes out, I want you and Tonk to do your best in targeting the Enforcer if one shows up. Buy us enough time to get away even if you have to fire on positions where there are some of our own people. I don't want to lose everybody if there's one inside the base."  
Hark nodded. "We understand fully, Master Shrike," the Simterrian said, his voice rumbling octaves lower then even D'argo's. "Tonk and I will do our best to hit only the Enforcer."  
Berret nodded his thanks, "I know you will. Get ready to move out."  
Both armored beings lumbered off to join the rest of the strike force as Berret turned to regard Warna.  
"Are you ready?" he asked her. The girl bit her lip and nodded. "Good, let's move then," Berret said as he lead her toward the rest of the team.  
  
The strike team covered the distance to the base in less then half an arn. The Master Shrike halted the group and dug out his own pair of occulars to get a better look at the camp below them. The base was laid out exactly like on the reconnaissance holo-photos. Berret noted in addition a trash dump located on the opposite side of the outpost. Training his occulars on the site, he saw several figures dressed in rags rummaging through the refuse. Berret knew that there were small settlements of primitive people inhabiting the planet, so he concluded that groups of them must raid the trash dump during the night for items they could use in their grim existence. After surveying the rest of the outpost from the edge of a wooded area, Berret sent the pair of Simterrians off to set up their attack positions. The rest of the team knelt down and belly-crawled the remaining distance over the clear ground until they reached the section of fence that they had decided to penetrate. He halted his group several drec away from the fence and wormed his way over to it alone. Once there, he pulled a small scanner from a belt pouch and scanned the fence and the ground around it. The device detected no sign of electrical charge or any other booby-traps. The barrier was apparently there simply to keep the local primitives from entering the compound. He checked his chron a final time - two microns until the attacks were scheduled to begin. Berret checked the area for Syndicate personnel and seeing no one, moved up to crouch on his feet. The tri-shaped blades slid from his right gauntlet and Berret raked them through the wire screen opening a tear in it large enough for him to pass through.  
The Master Shrike cautiously eased through the hole in the perimeter fence, being careful not to overly rattle the chain links. Behind him, the ranking agent holding the title of "First Shrike" for this unit - an older Sebacean in his mid-twenty cycles named Reese, waited for Berret's signal to begin passing the rest of the team through. Berret found a place behind several stacked crates to scan the base. Seeing no one in the immediate area, he gestured for Reese to send the others through. The team quickly assembled inside the complex except for Warna, who would act as a guard for their retreat and as Comm-Tech between the strike team and the two Simterrian heavy-weapon agents.  
  
The Shrikes spread out as they moved like ghosts deeper into the outpost. There was a row of barracks-like structures on the outer perimeter of the camp that Berret knew served the Syndicate personal as living quarters. Most of the buildings were dark but sounds of talking and muted laughter issued from two of them. As the team silently crept by the barracks, a number of the Shrikes paused to stick packages of explosives against the outside walls of the buildings as they passed. One of the female Sebaceans hung back in the shadows to watch the buildings, the detonator for the deadly bundles in one hand. Should any members of the base leave their rooms while the mission was underway, the woman would attempt to dispatch them quietly. Once the fighting openly started, she would blow the dorms to give her people a clean route of retreat and then move forward to join her teammates.  
  
The group made it to the center of the complex undetected. Berret paused and hunched to the ground, waiting for the rest of the group to move up and follow his example. The Master Shrike looked around and made a quick head count to find that all his people were exactly where they were suppose to be. He held up a closed fist and glanced around one last time to insure all eyes were on him. The camp was relatively quiet except for some muffled conversations coming from the building around them. Berret changed all that in an instant. He pumped his arm once and flicked open the fingers of his closed fist - the signal to began to his group.  
Like specters, the Shrike agents rose up as a single unit and headed for their assigned targets. The agents with special training and knowledge of data systems took the structures housing computer, comm, and informational systems. The building before Berret served as a headquarters for the leader of the outpost. His part of the mission was to go in and remove any hard-copy files that might prove useful. He slammed an armored boot against the door and the lock shattered under the assault. Inside the main room, a group of five Syndicate members were playing a card game when Berret and the two Shrikes with him rushed in.  
The group of beings at the table sat shocked for a microt and then began to scramble to pull weapons. The other two Shrikes spread out to Berret's sides as they entered and together all three opened fire on the table with their noise-suppressed pulse rifles.  
One of the group at the table managed to get a wild shot off at the three Shrikes before the fire from the pulse rifles cut all five down. A massive blast rocked the camp as the barracks went up as soon as the first of the Syndicate's un-muffled pulse bolts rang out in other areas of the compound. With his rifle leading the way, Berret stepped into the middle of the room.  
Outside now he could hear the steady echo of more pulse fire and shouts coming from the other buildings.  
"Stay sharp," Berret told the pair with him as they swept the rooms for more opponents.  
A microt later a door off to one side burst opened and a humanoid-looking man wearing ragged and patched PK issue clothing darted out and tried to make a run for the main doorway. The male Skykarian that had come with Berret suddenly spun in the fugitive's direction as he attempted to skirt behind the Shrike agent in his bid for freedom. There was a metallic ring and the gold-eyed Skykarian slashed with one arm. The runner issued a painful squeak and his feet shot out from under him. The body crashed to the floor with its head lying at an odd angle. The throat nearly served.  
"Staying sharp, Master Shrike," replied the Skykarian Shrike with a grim smile as his blades slid back into his gauntlet. Berret chose to ignore the man's morbid sense of humor knowing of the Skykarian hatred for Peacekeepers due to the long cycles they'd spent as slaves harvesting Tannot Root. The man who was just killed might have been Sebacean judging from the quick look Berret had gotten of him so he probably was one of the rogue Peacekeepers that made up the new Syndicate.  
A quick search of the structure produced no other occupants so the Shrikes ransacked all the offices they found, removing all the hardcopy files and pocketing any odd data crystals they ran across. They set several more explosive packs and exited the building to meet up with the others.  
Outside they met the team from the next building over and the Skykarian agent took possession of the files the other team recovered and headed back toward the opening in the base's fence with their booty. The rest of the group divided up once again into teams to sweep the area for Syndicate personnel and to provide back up and cover for the rest of the strike force not yet done with their assignments. The Sebacean male who had accompanied Berret into the office-like building remained with him as they moved out on a search-and-destroy patrol.  
The pair ran into small groups of enemy personal and exchanged pulse fire with them, killing several and driving the rest back further into the camp to be picked off by other Shrike team members as they scattered and attempted to regroup. Berret and his partner were moving forward again toward the compound's power-plant when the Master Shrike caught a quick motion out of the corner of his eye.  
  
The sudden eruption of movement to his right caused Berret to spin in that direction, his pulse rifle automatically tracking the small flash of white as it darted behind a metal generator cover. Something struck the Master Shrike as oddly familiar about the figure making him pause his finger from fully squeezing the trigger on his rifle. Instead he signaled to the Sebacean Shrike to cover him while he stalked forward to investigate. Behind him more pulse fire shattered the night as his team continued to engage the outpost's forces, the swift surprise of their attack had given them the edge in the battle.   
The blunt muzzle of his pulse weapon leading the way, he eased around the corner of the large box-like generator cover... to discover nothing but several trash bins in evidence. Elsewhere deeper in the compound, a Syndicate member was shouting orders to his people trying to rally them to repel the attack. His bellowed orders where cut short in a sharp scream, probably courtesy of a pair of Bat'Rellite blades. At the man's death shriek, Berret heard something whimper from the area of the trash bins. The receptacles weren't large enough to conceal a fully-grown Sebacean or Scarran-size being so the Shrike knew he was tracking something far smaller. He padded forward on silent feet after making sure the other Shrike had him covered from the rear. Unavoidably his shadow fell across the bins as he drew nearer, resulting in an audible cry of terror. His quarry's position pinpointed behind the closest container, Berret kicked it aside and thrust his weapon forward ready to fire.   
Berret raised his rifle safely skyward a split microt later as he realized he'd cornered a young Nebari girl.  
  
The girl screamed at the sight of the fully armored Shrike towering over her and then tried to make herself even smaller by pushing her tiny body back further into the corner made up by the generator cover and the bin behind her. She tried to scurry under the bin, but the space under the trash container wasn't large enough to admit even her tiny frame, and the receptacle was too heavy for her to move out of the way and allow her to escape.  
"It's a child," Berret called to the man behind him in warning. Berret cursed to himself over the complication as the other Shrike acknowledged the information and turned his attention to watching the area around them for the enemy. The girl was filthy and dressed in tattered cast-off clothing, leading him to believe she had to be one of the refugees living off the garbage heap outside the outpost. She didn't appear to be more then twelve cycles old at the most and the fact that she was out wandering around the base at this arn of the night also led Berret to believe that she had no parents or anyone else looking after her. The child probably survived by scavenging the trash heap for food and maybe by performing odd chores for the base personnel.  
  
Closer up, her white hair was actually a dingy dark gray with dirt. It was probably the way she moved that caught Berret's attention and stayed his trigger finger more then anything else. The way she scurried reminded him of his children growing up... the resemblance saving the girl's life in the heat of the battle.  
The girl's cries dulled to a heavy panting as her wide fearful dark eyes darted left and then right seeking an escape route away from the terrifying creature that had trapped her.  
"Easy! Easy, " Berret intoned trying to make his voice as gentle as possible under the circumstances, the gunfire, explosions, and screaming in the background making the task rather difficult. "No one is going to hurt you," he told her. The girl continued to look wildly at him even as he slung his pulse rifle over one armored shoulder. She seemed to be confused at the humanoid voice coming from the frightening figure before her and Berret realized that the girl probably couldn't see his face clearly in the glare of the searchlights and explosions. He eased forward slowly until the girl was able to see his features more clearly and understand he wasn't some monster bent on killing her... or worse.   
The Nebari youngster lost the wild look of fear in her eyes as she saw that he was just a man in a strange suit. A massive explosion shook the ground causing the girl to shriek and Berret to duck his head and flinch at it proximity. The Master Shrike turned back to make sure his backup man was still with him.   
"Go help the others," he ordered after the other Shrike gave him a thumb's up to indicate he was uninjured. "We'll have to leave soon." The Sebacean nodded once and disappeared into the smoke filled battlefield the outpost had become. Berret turned back to the girl and slowly held out one hand to her.  
"You can't stay here. Things are going to get worse in a few microns," he said, the statement punctuated by another blast that showered them with dirt. "Come with me, Shella-tai," he said using the Nebari term for endearment from parent to child. "Let me take you out of here to where it's safe."   
  
The girl looked unsure of whither or not to trust Berret but at that moment a rocket from one of the Simterrians outside the fence perimeter cruised overhead and a microt later the communication array tower went up in a thunderclap. The ex-assassin idly concluded that someone had called the strike in. The resulting sudden burst of noise sent the terrified girl hurling herself into the perceived safety of Berret's arms. The Shrike scooped the girl up and immediately ran from the generator area, as it was probably one of the next targets on the Simterrians' list of things to destroy. Away from the buildings, he paused and set the girl down to un-sling his pulse gun. He then ordered the girl to climb up on his back so his hands would be free to use the rifle. The Nebari climbed up and was able to find a ridge in his armor plates to wrap her strong legs around and hold herself on as Berret moved. The Master Shrike and his small passenger retraced his route back to the center section of the base to link back up with his team. Several times they ran into unarmored figures and exchanged pulse bolts, neither side scoring a hit in the dense smoke that now drifted around the outpost like thick fog.   
Berret rounded one corner and literally collided with a Syndicate member. The man armed with a pulse pistol bellowed a war cry while thrusting the gun at Berret and firing at point blank range. The Nebari girl screamed as the bolt struck her protector high in the chest, narrowly missing the arm she had clinging around Berret's neck, and glanced off the armor there. Berret reacted and one arm shot out, the tri-bladed weapons fully extending to slash through the other man's throat. The girl hid her face in Berret's hair to avoid the sight of the dying man, only vaguely aware that the Shrike was already moving again before the man's body hit the ground somewhere behind them.  
  
Berret found the rest of his people regrouping microts later just a few drec from the fence. One of the Skykarians ran up to meet him when the Master Shrike emerged from the drifting smoke. When the figure drew closer he saw it was female of the pair, her gold eyes regarded the Nebari child riding piggyback on her superior but beyond that she didn't question the man about his small burden.  
"Report," Berret snapped.  
"We have captured their crystal data base intact," she gave her account, her red face calm and collected despite the fighting a few microns before. "Additional charges have been set to annihilate any further evidence of out presence here tonight. First Shrike Reese has the crystals secured in his carryall. There has been no sign of any of the new Enforcers during the operation."  
"That's something," Berret thought out loud. "Did we take any causalities?" he asked next.  
The woman shook her head as they head back to join the others. "The opposition has taken heavy losses while we only suffered minor wounds. All agents are fit to travel on the recall order."  
"Very good," said the Master Shrike as he lifted the child off his back and set her down. Turning to the rest of the group he called, "First Shrike!"  
The Sebacean called Reese stood up so Berret could better see him. "Yes, Master?" he called back.  
"Give the recall order and start moving your people out," ordered Berret.  
"Yes, Master," Reese responded smartly and then turned to the rest of the group. "Pointers out! Two-by-two formation. Signal Comm-Tech to began the missile barrage in forty-five microts. Lets move people!" barked the First Shrike.  
Berret nodded to himself as his well-trained team took care of themselves. He caught the Skykarian woman before she could join up with her teammate. He thrust the Nebari child at the woman.   
"Kessca, I want you to take care of her while I run drag for the withdrawal," he told her. The child made to resist being passed off to the woman with the strange gold eyes and tried to wrap an arm around Berret's thigh. The Master shook the girl slightly. "We don't have time for this!" he snapped firmly. "We're not out of this yet and I need you to behave and go with this woman... do you understand?" The girl stood wide-eyed in shock, not sure if she should continue trusting the man now. Berret could see that she was debating on trying to bolt, something he couldn't afford happening, especially if she did get away from them and the Syndicate found her at some point later and questioned her.  
"I promise I'll be right back with you in just a few microns," he said next in a gentler tone. "I just need to make sure everyone gets away. Kessca will take care of you until then... okay?" The girl seemed to decide to keep on trusting him for a while longer yet and nodded her head. Berret rewarded her with a small smile and ruffled her dirty hair. "Good girl. When we're safe we'll see about getting you something to eat."  
The promise of food seemed to go further then talking did with the youngster and Berret idly wondered why he didn't recall how useful bribery had been with his children sooner. He turned back to Kessca.  
"See that she keeps up with the group and that she stays safe," he ordered. The female Shrike lifted an eyebrow in slight bemusement and responded, "Yes, Master." The Skykarian reached down for the girl's hand and to Berret surprised gave the child a genuine smile, the first Berret could ever recall seeing on the hard young woman since the time he'd been first introduced to the female during the mission briefing.  
"Come on, sweetheart. We're going for a walk now," she said. "Maybe after we're outside the fence I can find you something sweet like a Po-coo bar in my field pack." The girl took the woman's hand without further resistance and walked off with her without a backward look at Berret.  
"Abandoned for a Po-coo bar," the Master Shrike mused with a slight shake of his head as the pair left.  
"Pardon, Master?" asked the Acquarian Shrike from a short distance away. Berret realized the man had waited to cover him for the pull back. "Nothing. I was thinking out loud," he answered. He hefted his pulse rifle and signaled the other Shrike to move on.  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
Berret ducked and slipped back through the hole cut in the fence just behind the Acquarian. Warna waited outside and fell in beside Berret and the other Shrike as they headed in a fast trot in the same direction the others had taken microts before them, back toward the heavy woods.   
"Signal to blow the charges and give the Simterrians the all clear to fire at will," he told the girl as they slowed their jog upon entering the tree line. Warna murmured the commands into her headset and a few microts later the buildings behind them blossomed into fireballs. Berret turned to watch behind him as a split microt later the air above the base filled with streaks of light. The rest of the free standing structures vaporized in hezmana born fury as the huge Shrikes hidden in the landscape above them emptied their shoulder pods, the sky borne ordinance turning the entire compound into a sea of boiling flame.  
"Scorched earth policy," Berret muttered to himself in awe at the destruction he'd ordered.  
"Master?" Warna said questionly from besides him, making Berret aware for the first time that the girl had stopped with him. "Something I read about while on Earth," he explained. "I'll tell you later. Let's get the yotz out of here before someone shows up."  
  
The group traveled swiftly toward the clearing where they had been dropped at for their pick-up. A quarter metra from the open field the band halted and sent a two man point team ahead to secure the landing zone while the rest of the force stayed hidden. Once the two Sebaceans called the "all clear" back to the main body of their strike force, Berret ordered the Drop-ship to commence it's pick-up run to retrieve them. Nothing more to do, he sat back and waited the quarter arn for the craft to make its approach.   
The Master Shrike made a quick tour of his people to assess their injuries and was happy to find that indeed none of them had sustained any serious hurts. He was about to make it over to the two Simterrians standing watch when a small hand slid into his. Somewhat startled because he hadn't noticed her, Berret looked down to discover the Nebari girl beside him. True to her promise, Kessca had found the child something sweet to eat and the youngster was happily munching away on the treat as she looked back up at him with curious eyes. Berret's first thought was the girl needed real food instead of the candy but then he shook his head as he realized he was thinking as a parent and not about what he was going to go with the girl. Sighing, he lowered himself down to her level so he could look at her eye to eye.  
"I'm sorry. I almost forgot about you," he told her. The Nebari child remind silent and continued to regard him with her dark eyes while stuffing another bite of the candy into her mouth. Berret wondered if she could talk at all, he certainly knew she could scream when she was of a mind to.  
"The problem is now... what do I do with you?" he tried next. "I very well can't leave you here."  
The child swallowed her mouthful of sweets and shook her head in the negative, her eyes growing serious.  
"No. I don't want to stay here," she finally said. "The people in the camp were mostly mean to me."  
She pulled back one of her torn shirtsleeves to show him the bruises on her thin arm. Even in the dim light and without his vision augmentation, he was sure the dark splotches on her pale skin would have been visible. Berret heart caught in his throat at the sight of the abused child.  
"Do you have anyone who takes care of you? Where are your parents?" he asked next.  
"Gone," answered the girl. "I don't know who my father is and Mommy died a cycle ago, I think. I don't remember exactly when. She worked in the camp as a special girl."   
Berret knew now that the child's mother was probably a pleasure slave bought by one of the Syndicate members. When she died they probably casted the girl aside to survive or die on her own. Talking now with the child Berret reassessed her age at a little younger then twelve cycles, more like possibly ten cycles. It was hard to tell as she was severely undernourished.  
"Sometimes some of the men who visited with Mommy would bring me things to eat for doing chores for them like cleaning, but mostly I found stuff in the garbage," she supplied without being asked. The girl frowned deeply and then went on, "Some of the others tried to hurt me. They'd drink and then beat me for no reason if they caught me inside the camp... and then laugh about it and call me bad names. And say bad things about my Mommy."  
Berret stopped the girl from going on, not being able to bear hearing anymore of the child's mistreatment.  
Savagely, he was suddenly glad that they'd killed all those miserable bastards. Even the ones who'd occasional spared the girl some scraps of food on a whim. It was beyond him how anyone could treat a defenseless child so cold-heartedly. Careful to hide his true feelings from the skittish Nebari waif, he smiled gently and lightly brushed the hair out of her dirty face with an armored fingertip.  
"Its okay. You don't have to go back," he promised. "You can come with us and we'll find you some hot food, get you cleaned up and some new clean clothes, and a nice warm place to sleep." He cocked his head to one side as his bond-mate use to do. "How would you like that?" he asked.  
The girl copied his head movement and regarded him with watchful eyes, suspecting a trick of some sort. The concept of clean clothes, food, and a safe place to rest appealed to the youngster and she eventually nodded her head. A footstep sounded behind him and he turned to see Warna. The female Shrike gestured that it was time to leave and meet the Drop-ship. Berret nodded he understood and turned back to the girl.  
"So Sweetheart, do you have a name?" he asked pleasantly.  
The youngster nodded. "Lyric," she told him.  
"Lyric," Berret repeated. "That's a very pretty name, Lyric. My name is Berret. I had a very beautiful little girl once like you, you know."  
"What happen to her?" the girl asked with some interest.  
"She grew up," the Shrike explained. "Now she's as old as that woman behind us. That's Warna by the way." The Shrike jerked his head in the young Sebacean woman's direction. The girl stretched up to look over his shoulder at the woman behind Berret. Warna give her a friendly smile and waved in return. Lyric looked back at Berret with a look of slight disbelief that he would have a little girl as old as Warna. Berret grinned and winked at the child.  
"Yeah. I know... she's old isn't she?" he asked with a mischievous smile. The young girl giggled at Warna's mock look of anger. Berret stood up and held out his hand to the child.  
"We have to go now," he told her.  
"Where are we going?" she asked as she took his hand.  
"For a ride. I think you'll enjoy it."  
The Nebari girl nodded her head as she walked beside him. A few microts later she looked back up at him and squinted her eyes in deep thought.  
"You have funny eyes," she concluded.  
Berret chuckled out loud at the statement. "I've been told that before," he said jovially. 


	15. Chapter 14

Despite his assurances, Berret thought the young child would balk at the thought of climbing aboard the Drop-ship. The girl did watch the craft swoop in to pick-up them up in amazement but showed no fear as the team ran the short distance to meet it as it settled in to land. Twenty microts later the strike force was aboard and strapped in as the ship dusted off. The Nebari girl whooped with delight as the spacecraft leap into the air and roared toward the heavens. Lyric pressed her small face against a porthole, chattering happy as the ship left atmosphere and hit orbit to meet the Transport ship that would take them back to the Hynerian Homeworld. Lyric became even more excited as the huge Transport came in to view and crawled her way over Warna to get a better view out of her porthole. The young Sebacean woman chuckled and good-naturedly endured the child's enthusiasm while pointing out different parts of the other ship as they headed into the cavern-like hanger bay. The Hynerian pilot caught Berret attention and called down from the Drop-ship's flight deck,  
"Master Shrike, Command reports that Master Marai's mission was a complete success also with a minimum of causalities. I took the liberty of forwarding your report back to her and the Dominar. The Dominar sends you both congratulations on jobs well done and that he looks forward to you and your team's safe return to the Homeworld."  
Berret thanked the pilot as the ship settled to the hanger bay deck. The bay pressurized within a few microts and immediately the bay swarmed with flight deck personnel as they set about securing the ship. The Strike Force deplaned from the craft and Berret found himself again at odds as to what to do now with Lyric. Warna, and to his further surprise - Kessca, approached him and took the matter out of his hands.  
"Master," said Warna, "if you will... Kessca and I will take Lyric with us and see that she's taken care of with getting clean up and some fresh clothes. We'll meet you later in the mess hall."  
Berret gratefully nodded his thanks, seeing he was somewhat out of practice with having to take care of a little girl since Chulee was now fully grown. Berret watched the trio leave the hanger bay, the two women and the girl chatting happily about what clothing they might possibly put together for the child to wear. Berret remembered how much Chulee like to spend time with her mother and the other female members of Moya's crew when she was growing up and smiled. He turned a microt later to find Hark and Tonk regarding him with what could be considered looks of amusement on their apish faces.  
"What!" exclaimed Berret, a little embarrassed that they had caught him reminiscing.  
"Nothing, Master Shrike," rumbled Tonk innocently as he picked up his spent rocket shoulder pods.  
Hark wasn't willing to let it go at simply that. "You appear to be a man caught up remembering happier times. It is obvious that you are a parent," the big Simterrian smiled showing his huge fangs. "No disrespect meant, Master. I speak merely as a father myself."   
Berret watched the big beings leave the bay and considered that he just been part of the longest conversation anyone had ever had with the pair of huge Shrikes. Shaking his head, he concluded Hark was correct. He'd been feeling like a parent with young children again.  
  
Three-quarters of an arn later Berret was seated in the Transport ship's mess hall. As soon as the Drop-ship had been secured on the hanger flight deck, the massive mother ship had jumped to light speed to began the four arn journey back to the boarders of Hynerian controlled space. The Master was talking and joking with Tamos Hunter, the youngest Sebacean Shrike on the team other then Warna, when Warna and Kessca entered with the newly reconditioned Lyric in tow. The two women quickly found where Berret was sitting and headed in his direction. The Master Shrike was astonished at how well Lyric cleaned up after her time on the outpost world living solely on her own. Her freshly scrubbed skin and washed hair glowed in contrast to the red jumpsuit they had dressed the little girl in. Berret was sitting in the end chair at the long mess table beside Tamos when Warna and Kessca took the seats on the opposite side from him. To his utter surprise, instead of sitting with the two women, Lyric rounded the table and stood silently staring at Hunter. Tamos, befuddled by the girl's action, looked over to the female Shrikes for help.  
"I believe she wants you to move," Kessca told her teammate with a hint of humor in her golden eyes.  
"Well... I guess I better then," Tamos replied as he scooted his tray down one seat. As soon as he vacated the chair, Lyric climbed up and took his place beside Berret to regard him with wide eyes.   
"I think she's part Luxan," joked Warna about the way the girl had appeared to bully the young male Shrike out of his seat.  
"Either that... or she's been talking to Tonk and Hark," put in Kessca.  
Hunter gave a snort of disbelief. "Most likely the short time she's been with the two of you turned her from a sweet little girl into a monster," he told the pair of women across from him to their amusement. Warna and Kessca chuckled heartily as Tamos slid a snack cube over to Lyric.  
"Here you go, sweetheart," he said.  
Berret cocked his head in disapproval and snatched the cube away before Lyric could snare it. Setting it to one side he said, "Normal food first... then you can have snacks."  
Berret thought the child would be angry with him for taking the treat away from her, but she simply looked up at him and nodded her head in agreement and sat with her hands folded in her lap patiently waiting for him to take care of her. He waved for one of the gallery servers and after a few microns got a tray of food more suitable for a growing child. The little girl probably hadn't seen that much food in one place at one time during her whole life, but she still took her time eating... her manners almost dainty. Berret chuckled to himself as he recalled Chiana's exuberance for eating. He'd lost count of how many times he'd walked into Moya's Center Chamber to find his bond-mate and Rygel sitting across the table from each other almost eye to eye as they shoved food cubes into their mouths in a bid to out do each other.   
The Shrike chortled at the memory and couldn't help himself but to reach over and lovingly stroke the girl's wild white hair as she ate. Lyric rewarded him by glancing up with a big almost grateful smile before going back to her tray. Berret found his heart aching for the girl who hungered so much for just a simple kind touch. He'd been thinking about what to do with the Nebari child, now there was no question.   
Almost as if he could hear Chiana's voice whispering in his ear, he knew what he had to do.  
  
"You want to do what?" asked Rygel over the holo-comm a little more then three and a half arns later after the transport ship had entered the limits of Hynerian space.  
"I'm keeping her," Berret told him once more.  
Rygel rolled his frogeyes at the repeated statement. "You know Lerris has already insisted she be turned over to Nebari custody upon your return to the Homeworld. He made the petition as soon as he read the incoming reports from your operations."  
"Frell Lerris!" scowled Berret, "ask him if he still wants to keep his head where it is."  
Rygel shook his head at the statement. "I'm afraid that's not going to work this time. We already have a set agreement with Nebari Prime concerning the Free State's sovereignty. All Nebari not allied to the NFS legally belong to the government of Nebari Prime as citizens."   
"Drez it, Rygel! They weren't too concerned about Lyric and her mother to go in and rescue them their selves," argued Berret  
Besides Rygel in the holo-image, Chulee twisted her hands in concern.   
"We're sorry, Dad. There's nothing Papa Rygel can do to get around this. We tried to find something. Even Uncle Nerri can't think of a way to hold on to her," said his daughter.  
"Damn it!" swore Berret in frustration.   
"I'm truly sorry, Jared," said the Dominar. "There's nothing I can do. Lerris will be there when you arrive in about an arn," Rygel reported sadly.  
"Dren! I told Shenna cycles ago I had no use for politics," spat the Master Shrike. "If he'd..." suddenly Berret halted his remarks as an idea occurred to him.  
"Shenna..." he repeated as a light suddenly went on in his mind.  
"Dad? What are you thinking?" asked Chulee uneasily.  
Berret shook his head. "I don't have time to explain. I have to contact the Clan headquarters right away if I hope to pull this off before our arrival. Bye, honey."  
"Jared! What are you up to...?" Rygel started to say in concern just as Berret terminated the comm link.  
  
Lerris waited with a detachment of twenty Nebari Regular Infantry on the Palace landing pad as the huge Transport's loading ramps lowered. He expected to see the crew and the returning troops that had departed on the ship offloading in their off-duty attire...instead he was surprised to see thirteen fully armored Shrikes march off the craft in formation. He knew that even in armor the Shrikes normally moved about silently, but this time the group's armored soles purposely pounded out a perfectly timed and unnerving tempo against the hard surface of the landing field.   
In the center of the group he could see the white hair of the Nebari child as she rode on the hip of one of the female Sebacean Shrikes. Looking off to the palace gates he could see the Dominar had joined his Elite guards stationed there to observe the meeting. The fact that Rygel kept his men back and didn't bring them forward onto the landing field to intercede told the Nebari that the Hynerian was going to abide by the treaty, giving him the confidence that he was in control of the situation despite the Shrike team's obvious attempt to intimidate him and his men.   
Berret led the strike force forward, the determined look in his eyes already telling Lerris he wasn't going to give the child up easily. Lerris smiled inwardly at the thought of putting the man in his place. Now that the new accords were signed, he had nothing to fear from the assassin. There was no way he could legally keep the girl... a Nebari citizen, from her people.   
As the team came into speaking distance, Lerris put on his best honey-slick politician voice.  
"Ah, Shrike Berret. We meet again," he said with a practiced phony smile and purposely leaving off the title "Master" as a slight to annoy the other man. "I'm so glad you brought our citizen back to us in good health. We are ready to take her off your hands now."   
He stepped forward with out stretched arms to remove the girl from the female Shrike's hold as the strike team came to a halt in front of them. Berret stopped him cold by placing one armored palm against his chest. Lerris tried to show his contempt by pushing his way passed, but the Master Shrike was unmovable.  
  
Berret returned his oily insincere smile.  
"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Lerris. The girl is staying with us," he told him.   
The false smile fell from Lerris' face in an instant. The Nebari official stubbornly squared his jaw and took a step forward until he was almost nose-to-nose with Berret. This was the moment he'd been waiting for and he was looking forward to slapping the ex-Enforcer back down into his place.   
"I'm afraid it is you who are mistaken," he spat. "This child is a Nebari citizen. Thus, she falls under our custody according to the treaty agreement signed by your patron, the Dominar, and the Nebari government."  
Berret didn't back off. "And by that very same treaty... she belongs to us," he insisted almost smugly.  
Lerris began to obviously fume. "This is intolerable! Step aside and hand over our citizen this instant, Shrike!" Lerris raised a hand and his troops automatically raised their weapons at the strike force. In the same instant the Shrikes deployed their own weapons and spread out in a skirmish line without even a signal from Berret. The two huge Simterrians taking up positions on opposite ends of the line, their missile pods obviously fully reloaded and swiveling to target the Nebari forces. Several of the Nebari troopers swallowed visibly as they realized they were heavily out-gunned by the smaller Shrike strike force.  
Before anything else could happen a feminine voice shouted in demand, "What's going on here?"  
Both men turned to see Marai escorted by four more fully armored Shrikes marching up to the two groups. The female Master Shrike having returned from her assignment a few arns before Berret's team.  
"Lerris is attempting to remove Lyric from our company," responded Berret.  
"She belongs to us," argued the Nebari official once again. "Turn her over now," he ordered.  
"I see," said Marai, her reptilian eyes narrowing at Lerris. "And can you explain to me, Chancellor... under what authority do you have the right to take my apprentice into custody?"  
"Apprentice? What the frell do you mean... apprentice. I'm speaking about the Nebari child your Shrike refuses to turn over to me," answered Lerris.  
"As am I," replied Marai coldly. "As of an arn ago she was apprentice to me for Clan training."  
"Under whose authority!" exclaimed the Nebari.  
"Under Master Shrike Berret's," said Marai. "She was recovered on a Mek-Klor-TaZ Clan operation by the Master Shrike which puts her under his protection and guardianship. He has also decided that she has potential talent useful to the Clan in the future. As a Shrike of Master rank he has the right to make that determination and under the Alliance Articles 601-mkt-a1, that your government signed... all parties agreed that the Mek-Klor-TaZ Clan in service to the Alliance has the right to recruit members from Alliance worlds that they may deem useful. It is unfortunate that most all Nebari citizens are rendered useless for Clan service because of your mental conditioning. It was fortunate that the Master found her before she'd undergone such. She will be a excellent addition in the future to serve the Alliance."  
"This... This is preposterous!" exclaimed Lerris, turning dark blue in his anger. "She's a child. What possible use for her could your Clan have?"  
"She survived for over a cycle on her own in a hostile environment. Those are qualities that the Clan values and seeks," put in Berret. "We consider them talents well worth developing in future agents."  
Lerris glared daggers at the man. "I don't know what game you think you are playing, but I will not stand for it. This is not legal and you cannot do this."  
"I'm afraid we can and we have," said Marai. "As her guardian, Master Berret has applied and received permission to add Lyric to the Clan Rolls."   
As she said it, Marai produced the ancient Clan scroll and rolled it opened to the appropriate place. "As you can see, Grandmaster Shenna entered her name and also asked the Dominar himself to witness it to be sure all fell within the Alliance Accords. You'll see here, Master Shrike Berret then made application to apprentice Lyric to me. That application was accepted and you further see she had been entered under my lineage as a student. It is all perfectly legal to the Alliance treaty and to Clan tradition." She rolled the scroll closed with a snap and then stood back to wait for the Nebari official's reaction.  
  
Lerris looked as if he were about to explode.  
"I. Will. Not. Stand. For. This!" he said slowly. "We will take her by force if necessary!" he exclaimed next.  
Marai's reptile eyes filled with cold fury and she took a step forward to crowd the man, her voice turning deadly.  
"You would chose to go to war with the Mek-Klor-TaZ Clan?" she hissed.  
The Nebari's eyes faulted for a microt but then hardened as he called what he considered her bluff.  
"You would not plunge the Alliance into civil war over one child," he told her.  
Marai took one decisive step backwards. "Shrike Heavy Armor!" she barked out.  
"Master Shrike!" responded both Hark and Tonk from under their helmets.  
"If Chancellor Lerris and his men do not clear a path for the strike force in fifteen microts, you have my leave to clear one for them." Both Simterrians strode forward. Their heavy armored footfalls sounding like thunder on the tarmac of the landing field, their rockets pods whining with power as they readied to launch their payloads.  
"Yes, Master Shrike," rumbled Hark in a voice that sounded like two massive boulders rubbing together. "We will not let them take the little sister," he promised.  
"Well, Lerris? The next move is up to you," said Marai. "You have ten microts left to decide."  
Lerris knew then, the Shrikes were not going to back down. His eyes filled with hatred for both Berret and Marai, he waved for his troops to stand down and step aside. As the Nebari cleared the way, Marai casually strolled forward.  
"I knew you would honor the treaty and make the correct choice, Chancellor. I look forward to seeing you at the next staff meeting," she said sweetly as she walked passed followed by her four escorts and then the strike force, the groups heading for the waiting Rygel and his guards at the palace gates.  
As Berret walked passed with Warna, who still held the frightened girl in her arms, Lerris hissed,  
"This isn't over, Shrike."  
Berret paused and let the rest of his people pass him as he regarded the other man.  
"I had thought that was obvious, Lerris. The Alliance has been the only thing keeping me from repaying you what my family and I owe you already. Don't ever forget that."  
Without a further word, Berret turned and walked away followed by the two towering Simterrians who had stopped to wait for him to finish his business with the Nebari Chancellor. As the lumbering beings strode pass the Nebari line, their rocket pods turned on their shoulder mounts to track the Nebari troops, keeping them target locked until the Strike force entered the place gates and the Elite guard fell in behind them.  
  
"Dad, she's adorable!" cried Chulee as the group sat around the common floor of the crewmates apartment wing.  
"And so well-mannered too for a street urchin," added Rygel. Besides him, Malika gave him a mock glare and playfully smacked him on the arm. "What?" he asked afterwards. "I meant that as a compliment."  
"She is extremely well-mannered for a child who has endured the hardships she has. Whoever her mother was or had been, she certainly raised the girl very well in those regards," added Berret.  
Zhaan nodded from her seat besides D'argo. "Malika and my tests at the Med-center indicate that she is roughly ten cycles old," the Delvian said. "She is somewhat under weight but besides that she is in good health otherwise."  
Across the room from them, Lyric and Terralyn played with a number of dolls. Both girls were oblivious to the adults watching them. Surprisingly, while Lyric hadn't been shy in the least around grown-ups, as soon as they introduced her to Berret's granddaughter the Nebari child became very withdrawn and stuck close to Berret. After some coaxing they finally got Lyric to talk to the younger girl. Things seemed to be moving slowly along until Terralyn asked Lyric if she wanted to play dolls. To Berret's dismay, Lyric retreated further into her prior state of shyness and confessed that she didn't own any dolls to play with. He was just about to intercede that he would take her shopping for some toys the next day when Terralyn took it upon herself to correct that oversight. She marched over and taking Lyric by the hand brought her over to the corner of the room where she had her doll collection lined up against one wall and instructed her to pick one out for herself. Terralyn told her that while she could play with any of the other dolls she wished, the one she picked out she could have for her every own.   
Both parents and grandparents where struck speechless by the younger child's generosity.   
"She gets that from my side of the family," put in John with a smug smirk to Berret. Attempting to start the old debates up just for the fun of it. Berret chose not to argue with his friend. He was in total agreement that selflessness was a quality that Crichton had in abundance and he had no doubt that Terralyn followed him in that regard. Lyric looked over the collection of figures and finally chose a Nebari doll from the corner. Shyly looking at Terralyn to be sure her choice was all right by the other girl. Terralyn indicated that she could keep the doll, causing Lyric to break into a heartbreaking smile of joy as she gazed at the toy.   
"It reminds me of my Mommy she told the other girl." Terralyn nodded and then picked up one of her favorite dolls and then the two moved off to play chatting like life-long friends.  
  
"I'll have to take her to the market place tomorrow and get her all the things she needs. A child should have things to play with at her age," said Berret more to himself in thought.  
"Mytell and I can do that for you tomorrow, Dad," offered Chulee.  
"You wouldn't mind?" asked her father. "I do have to meet with Shenna and Rygel tomorrow."  
"Not at all," said his daughter, besides Chulee, Mytell nodded his head to indicate the trip would be no problem. "She's so sweet... and sad," continued Chulee. "Zhara and I would love to spend time with her and take her shopping for clothes too."  
Aeryn looked at him from across the table and asked, "What are you planning on doing with her, Jared?"  
"Well," Berret replied sounding somewhat unsure, "I guess she's staying with me until she's old enough to take care of herself."  
"Aren't you a little old to be a father again?" asked John.  
Berret cocked an eyebrow and regarded Chulee and Jalen, "I never stopped being a father."  
"I mean for a young child," Crichton corrected. "Isn't your life kinda full right now?"  
Before he could answer, Chulee broke in. "I'll help him look after her. I'll be like having the little sister I never had..." as soon as she said the words, her face dropped as she remembered there was no chance of her ever having a little sister. Berret placed on hand over hers in comfort.  
"Its all right, 'Lee. If your mother were still alive, Lyric would still be right here where she is now. She won't have had it any other way. We'd be taking care of her just the same."  
Chulee brightened at the thought. "Yeah, Mom would have insisted on taking her in. You're right, Dad."  
Berret smiled. "Yes. Your mother had a tendency for taking in lost things," Berret said, remembering how he and his bond-mate had met so many cycles ago. "So I guess you got your little sister after all."  
  
The next morning Berret woke up to the sound of female giggling. Curiously he dressed and left his room to find the noise was coming from Jalen's old room where he'd left Lyric sleeping the night before. As he approached he could make out Lyric and Chulee inside the room laughing over something they'd found amusing. As he made it to the doorway another thing shocked him, someone had redecorated the room. It was now suited more for a little girl instead of the way his son had left it before he married. The pair of Nebari females ceased their good-humored giggling when they noticed his presence there.  
"Good morning, Dad," called Chulee in good cheer, the greeting echoed a microt later by Lyric.  
"Morning 'Lee, Lyric," responded Berret. "What happened here?" he asked, indicating the bedroom.  
Chulee smiled. "Papa Rygel had some house servants come by this morning and redecorate the room more to Lyric's taste," she told her father. Berret looked around and noticed that the furniture had been changed and the room was now loaded with new toys and clothes fit for a young girl. He must have been very tired last night to have slept through all of this, he thought. Rygel had always had a soft spot for the crew's children, the fact that he'd gone to this amount of trouble for Lyric meant that as far as the Hynerian was concerned she had been adopted into Moya's family.  
  
"Look! Look!" cried Lyric excitedly as she ran over to show him a huge stuffed toy of a cartoonish Hynerian donkey. The little girl was obviously amazed to find out such things existed.  
"That's very nice, sweetheart," Berret told her with a smile.  
"You're not mad about the room, are you Dad?" asked Chulee. "We did sort of do it without asking you."  
Berret shook his head. "No, not at all, love. It's Lyric's room now." The little girl's mouth dropped open.  
"You mean I can stay?" she asked in wonder.  
"Of course," said Berret with a hint of confusion. "Where did you think you would be staying?" he asked gently.  
"I-I thought... I might have to go with those other people sometime," she answered.  
Berret knelt down to her level and called her over to him. Taking one of her small hands in his, he explained, "No. You never have to go with those people," he said, knowing she meant Lerris and the other Nebari that had met them at the landing pad. "As long as any of the people you've met here in Papa Rygel's palace are alive, you will never have to go anywhere you don't want too."  
"Promise?" asked the girl, looking at him with big dark eyes.  
"Promise," said Berret. "This is your home now. When you're older you'll be able to decide what you want to do with the rest of your life. Until then, everyone here will protect you and watch out for you. You have a big family now, much bigger then you know."  
"The big furry soldier said I was his little sister, does that mean he's my brother?" Lyric asked.  
Berret chucked heartily. "In a way," he said. "You'll understand that more as you get older."  
The girl cocked her head at Berret, reminding him so much of Chiana.  
"Does that make you my new father?" she asked shyly in a quiet voice, almost as if she were afraid of being disappointed by the answer she might receive. Berret glanced at Chulee, who had both hands steepled pensively in front of her mouth almost as if praying, the sad look in her eyes for the young girl almost matching the way he felt.  
"If you want me to be, I'd like that very much, sweetheart," Berret finally told her when he was sure he could speak without choking on the words. Berret got his answer when the little girl threw both her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could.  
"I have a Daddy," Lyric whispered, saying the name over and over again to him. Across the room, Chulee turned away as she wiped at tears that had suddenly started streaming down her face. Berret hugged Lyric tightly for a few microns. The part of him that seemed so empty since Chiana's death somehow seemed less empty at the moment. He also had the feeling that if he were to glance behind him he'd catch the spirit of his bond-mate there smiling at him.  
"Listen, honey," he said pulling away from her a few moments later. "I have to go now and meet with Papa Rygel." Berret nodded toward Chulee who looked rather strange smiling at them with puffy tear-filled eyes.  
"I think your big sister needs somebody to play with her right now." The girl smiled and went over to the half-Nebari woman. When Berret left them, they were excitedly making plans for their shopping excursion. 


End file.
